FULL HOUSE KyuMin Ver
by cho sera
Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang diadaptasi dari drama korea yang mempunyai judul yang sama. tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit idenya. KYUMIN YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : kalo saya lagi tobat fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk rating T, tapi kalo yadong saya kambuh, entah lah mungkin bisa meningkat ke M #plak

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya chingudeul udah pada tahu, fanfic ini di adaptasi dari drama korea. Yup, fanfic ini memang ku adaptasi dari drama korea terkenal FULL HOUSE tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple kesayangan kita, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit ide-idenya kuambil dari drama korea tersebut, walaupun yakin ga sebagus drama aslinya tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ya^^

Disclaimer : cho kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik lee sungmin tapi lee sungmin sepenuhnya milik metta tansera *dibom kyu* walaupun aku belum ijin sama SMent untuk memakai nama artisnya di fanfic abal-abal milikku tapi ku yakin kyumin tidak akan keberatan sama sekali *sotoy* walaupun mengadaptasi dari drama korea, tapi sepenuhnya fanfic ini milikku, jadi tolong saling menghargai aja ya^^

Warning : masih tetap YAOI, masih tetap gaje, masih tetap abal-abal, masih tetap badan saya tidak bisa kurus #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

PART 1

.

.

*authorpov*

Bandara Internasional Incheon benar-benar sibuk siang itu, sekumpulan yeoja remaja yang jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari 300 orang itu pun sedikit membuat beberapa pasukan pengaman bandara dibuat pusing menghadapi tingkah para yeoja belia ini. Yel-yel untuk menyambut idol kebanggaan merekapun terdengar keras menggema diseluruh bandara, pagar betis pun disiapkan pihak keamanan bandara untuk meredam gerombolan para yeoja yang setiap menitnya akan semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Satu nama itulah yang memang selalu disuarakan oleh gerombolan yeoja itu, hiruk pikuk kegiatan bandara pun semakin terganggu dengan suara teriakan para fans yang melihat penyanyi idolanya sudah keluar dari pintu kedatangan internasional bandara Incheon. Beberapa namja bertubuh besar membentuk barisan agar menyelamatkan namja berkacamata hitam itu, sekilas dilihat saja mungkin orang-orang diluar sana akan terpesona dengan kesempurnaan dari sang penyanyi. Tubuhnya yang proporsional sangat terlihat pas dengan stelan yang sekarang ini sedang ia gunakan. Kemeja putih dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, wajahnya hanya terlihat setengah karena masker yang selalu ia gunakan, dipunggungnya ada sebuah tas hitam minimalis yang semakin menyempurnakan fashion sang idol. Terlihat sederhana memang, tapi jika namja itu yang menggunakan, semua yang sederhana akan berubah menjadi sangat berkelas.

Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk saat jepretan-jepretan lampu kamera menghantam wajahnya. Para wartawan tidak mau kalah cepat menyiarkan berita kedatangan penyanyi terkenal korea itu, baru tiga tahun memang sang idol memasuki dunia hiburan di korea selatan, tapi suara emas dan wajah tampannya mampu membuat gebrakan tersendiri di dalam dunia hiburan korea. Seketika namanya menjadi sangat mendunia, yah, dia memang tidak hanya terkenal di korea atau kawasan asia saja. Penyanyi itu bahkan sudah mengukuhkan namanya di panggung musik internasional.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada namja yang memiliki suara berciri khas itu, suaranya sangat berat namun lembut. Tidak berlebihan jika kita mengatakan suaranya mirip seperti suara malaikat. Setiap dia menyanyi, pendengar tidak hanya disuguhkan oleh kualitas suaranya yang luar biasa, tapi juga pendengar akan merasakan dan mengkhayati setiap pesan dari bait lagu yang sedang ia bawakan.

Sepertinya kita belum mengenal siapa penyanyi itu lebih dekat, namja yang sejak tadi kita gambarkan kesempurnaannya memiliki nama lengkap cho kyuhyun, umur 25 tahun (dihitung umurnya masyarakat korea), berwajah tampan mempesona, berambut cokelat caramel, mempunyai kulit putih pucat, mempunyai postur tubuh yang sangat proporsional untuk sebagian namja, dia memiliki julukan 'gamegyu' karena hobinya bermain game dimanapun dan kapanpun, pekerjaannya tentu saja sudah sangat terbaca, dia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di korea dan bahkan internasional. Tengok saja ia sekarang, sekarang penyanyi itu baru saja pulang dari amerika untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai satu-satunya artis Asia yang bisa merajai semua billboard atau tangga lagu bergengsi di kawasan Amerika, sebutlah Justin Bieber atau Lady Gaga, ketenaran seorang cho kyuhyun bahkan sudah bisa disandingkan oleh penyanyi terkenal hollywood itu.

Rombongan pengawal menggiring sang idol memasuki ruang privat bandara yang sengaja dikosongkan untuk mengamankan penyanyi kebanggaan korea itu, para fans yang menamakan diri mereka 'ELF' selalu mengikuti kemana artis idolanya berjalan. Saat pintu VIP tertutup kyuhyun langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan duduk bersandar di sofa panjang yang memang tersedia diruangan itu.

"apa melelahkan? kyuhyunnie?" tanya sang manajer yang memiliki lesung pipi dikedua sudut pipinya.

"tentu saja lelah, apa jadwalku sore ini hyung?" tanya kyuhyun masih pada posisi semula.

"kita harus berangkat kembali ke china untuk pemotretan dan setelah itu jadwalmu kosong untuk tiga hari, aku sudah mengatur waktu libur untukmu"

"oh God,, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku memang benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat hyung, aku sangat lelah menghadapi semua jadwal gila ini"

"setelah selesai jadwalmu di china, aku tidak akan mengganggumu sama sekali, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

"assaaaa,, aku akan bermain game seharian, jeongmal gomawo hyung"

"ne, cheonma.. istirahatlah sebentar, dua jam lagi kita akan berangkat ke china" manajer itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan sebelum kyuhyun mengintrupsi langkahnya "Teuki hyung, kau sudah mendapatkan rumah yang kupesan? Aku sudah tidak betah tinggal di dorm, aku ingin dua atau tiga hari ini, aku sudah pindah kerumah baruku"

Manajer berlesung pipi itu bernama Teuki, Park Jungsoo sebenarnya atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk orang sahabat-sahabat dan orang terdekatnya tapi kyuhyun lebih senang memanggilnya Teuki hyung "aku sudah mendapatkannya, jika besok kau ingin melihat rumah itu, aku bisa mengantarmu"

-sementara itu-

"ayolah sungmin hyung,, ini kesempatan baik untukmu.. Kau kan tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah sebagus ini.. Lihatlah,, kau mendapatkan paket berlibur gratis selama dua hari di china, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat beruntung hyung" namja yang mendapat julukan 'ikan asin' itu sepertinya sedang mati-matian membujuk seseorang yang bernama sungmin.

"tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun pergi jauh dari rumah ini hyukkie~ah, lagipula bahasa chinaku kan payah" sungmin melemparkan tiket perjalanan gratisnya kewajah eunhyuk, namja manis itu benar-benar menolak bujukan sang sahabat, berpikir untuk jalan-jalan ke pulau jeju saja sungmin tidak pernah, apalagi harus pergi ke china. Sungmin tidak akan bisa tidur jika bukan dikasur dan dirumahnya sendiri.

Lee Sungmin, 27 tahun adalah namja yatim piatu yang sudah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu, sungmin tidak mempunyai saudara sama sekali, ia tinggal sendiri dirumah peninggalan orang tuanya, dirumah yang sangat indah yang tepat berada didepan danau dipinggiran kota seoul, rumah dengan arsitektur minimalis dengan kaca-kaca besar disebagian sudutnya, rumah dengan halaman yang sangat luas dan asri yang jika kita melihat sekitarnya mata kita akan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan danau yang sangat indah, air danaunya sangat tenang, jika waktu malam sungmin menyempatkan waktunya untuk memandang danau itu, hatinya akan merasa jauh lebih baik. Banyak hal memang yang sudah dilalui oleh namja pecinta pink itu dalam hidupnya, ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ketika usia masih sangat belia benar-benar sudah merubah sebagian hidupnya, tapi sungmin sama sekali tidak menyerah. Sungmin tetap menjadi namja yang ceria dan selalu berpikiran positif dalam hidupnya, dia merupakan sosok yang baik dan sangat ramah, juga polos. Memang jika orang tidak tahu siapa lee sungmin sebenarnya, pasti orang itu akan mengira sungmin adalah seorang yeoja. Bentuk wajah dan postur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti namja pada umumnya. Wajahnya sangat imut dengan kulit bening yang menghiasi pipi chubbynya, gigi menyerupai gigi seekor kelinci yang jika ia sedang tersenyum, siapapun yang memandangnya akan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama 'sangat manis', sikap manja dan wajah aegyonya akan membuat orang tidak tega melukai perasaannya, untuk ukuran namja pada umumnya tubuhnya bisa dibilang pendek, badannya montok berisi, kulitnya sangat halus alami sewaktu sungmin masih bersekolah banyak yeoja yang bahkan iri dengan kulit putih mulusnya dan tidak jarang seorang namja bahkan jatuh dalam pesona seorang lee sungmin.

Untunglah selama 10 tahun ini sungmin tidak benar-benar hidup sendiri, ada duo ikan yang selalu menemaninya. Lee hyukjae adalah nama lengkap namja yang tadi dipanggil 'hyukkie' oleh sungmin, namja dengan senyum ciri khas dan namja yang mempunyai bakat dan talenta yang sangat luar biasa dibidang menari itu adalah salah satu sahabat sungmin. Satu lagi sahabat Sungmin yang juga dengan setia selalu menemani hari-hari seorang lee sungmin, lee donghae, biasa dipanggil donghae, sangat mencintai ikan nemo juga sangat pandai menari seperti kekasihnya lee hyukjae. Bingung? Tidak perlu, jaman sekarang orang-orang sudah memiliki pemikiran yang sangat beragam dan terbuka tentang cinta, menyukai sesama jenis bukanlah lagi hal tabu yang diperbincangkan oleh semua kalangan, bahkan sungmin pun sepertinya menganut paham yang sama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin memang belum pernah sekali pun menjalin hubungan dengan sesama namja, tapi dia juga tidak pernah dan tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja, entahlah.. hanya Sungmin yang mengetahui alasannya.

Lee brother adalah julukan yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil persahabatan yang mereka bina selama bertahun-tahun. Ketiga namja yang sama-sama bermarga Lee itu memang saling melengkapi. Eunhyuk dan donghae memang sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, dan sungmin tahu itu. Tapi pasangan kekasih itu tidak pernah melupakan keberadaan sungmin, mereka akan selalu bertiga kemanapun mereka pergi, eunhyuk dan donghae tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sungmin sendiri, mereka tahu sungmin tidak akan suka jika sendiri, sungmin selalu membutuhkan figur seorang sahabat dan mereka memberikan itu untuk sungmin. Mereka bersekolah bersama, bermain bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membagi masalah bersama, persahabatan yang sangat mengagumkan bukan?

"hyung, tapi ini benar-benar kesempatan yang baik untukmu, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan rumah, kami akan menjaganya untukmu, kau hanya perlu bersenang-senang setelah itu kembalilah dan akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat berharga dihidupmu" donghae ikut membantu kekasihnya untuk meyakinkan sungmin.

"apa kalian yakin? Tapi, aku sangat cemas meninggalkan rumah ini, rumah ini sangat berarti untukku" sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, begitu juga dengan pasangan kekasih itu, ada guratan kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajah eunhyuk dan donghae. Mereka memang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik kepada sungmin dan mungkin setelah ini persahabatan mereka akan segera berakhir, tapi percayalah eunhyuk dan donghae pun sangat terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Mereka berjanji dalam hatinya, suatu saat nanti akan mengembalikan rumah ini kepada sungmin, mereka tahu hanya rumah inilah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga dihidup seorang lee sungmin. "apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian?" lanjut sungmin sambil menatap lekat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tidak menjawab, eunhyuk dan donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah, jika begitu aku akan pergi! Yeyyyyy,, aku akan pergi ke china, aku akan ke chinaaaa… tapi-" dengan cepat sungmin berhenti berteriak girang dan kembali memasang wajah sendunya.

"tapi apa hyung?" tanya eunhyuk dan donghae berbarengan.

"tapi aku hanya bisa berkata 'wo ai ni' ottokhae? Apakah tidak akan jadi masalah?"

Donghae menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah polos hyungnya "hyung~ah,, jangan khawatir nanti kan ada pemandu yang akan membantumu" jawab eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Lee Brother berlari kencang saat memasuki wilayah bandara internasional incheon, ketiganya berlari mengejar waktu, pesawat yang akan membawa sungmin ke china 30 menit lagi akan segera lepas landas, sangat mendadak memang. Saat sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil hadiah liburan itu, donghae langsung menyuruh sungmin untuk bersiap-siap dan tanpa persiapan yang matang, sungmin sudah diangkut oleh pasangan kekasih itu untuk bergegas pergi ke bandara.

"ayo cepat sungmin hyung, sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat" oceh eunhyuk sambil berlari menggenggam tangan sungmin, dibelakangnya ada donghae yang juga ikut berlari dengan tangannya yang sedang menarik sebuah koper besar yang sudah dipastikan milik sungmin. "hyukkie hyukkie,, chakkaman!" sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap penuh harap kepada sesosok namja yang saat itu sedang dikawal oleh barisan pengawal bandara.

"bukankah dia cho kyuhyun? Omonaaaa! Aku harus minta tandatangannya, Hae~ah, ambilkan kertas dan pulpen, aku harus bertemu dengannya, KYUHYUN~AHHHH AKU FANSMU!" teriak sungmin heboh ketika matanya menangkap sosok artis idolanya yang memang selama ini selalu dikaguminya.

Eunhyuk buru-buru menarik kerah belakang baju sungmin ketika sungmin akan berlari mengejar artis idolanya. "hyung, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, pesawatmu akan segara lepas landas" dengan terpaksa lagi-lagi sungmin harus mengikuti langkah cepat eunhyuk yang masih saja menggenggam tangannya erat.

Mereka sudah sampai dipintu keberangkatan internasional, sungmin mengambil alih kopernya dari genggaman donghae, ia berjongkok mencari dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk masuk kedalam pesawat itu didalam koper besarnya. Eunhyuk dan donghae hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah sungmin. Rona kebahagiaan benar-benar tergambar jelas diwajah manis sungmin, sungmin benar-benar tidak mengetahui rencana busuk kedua sahabatnya itu, sungmin hanya terlalu mempercayai eunhyuk dan donghae. Liburan gratis ini hanya sebuah kedok untuk melancarkan rencana jahat sepasang kekasih itu.

"kalian mengapa menatapku seperti itu? aku tidak akan lama, aku akan kembali secepatnya, jika sudah sampai china, aku akan langsung menghubungi kalian, aku berjanji" senyum tulus tersungging dari sungmin, senyum yang membuat donghae dan eunhyuk merasa semakin bersalah terhadapnya.

"hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku mohon maafkanlah aku" eunhyuk menghamburkan dirinya dipelukan sungmin, air mata tidak bisa ia tahan kedua sudut matanya. Namja itu memang terkenal sangat cengeng. "hey, mengapa kau menangis? Dan untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku hyukkie dan aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Donghae~ah, jaga hyukkie baik-baik sebagai seme tentu kau harus melindungi ukemu"

Donghae hanya menunduk tidak tega melihat wajah polos itu.

"ah sudahlah, kalau kalian terus menangis seperti ini, aku akan ketinggalan pesawat" sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu eunhyuk yang masih saja menangis dipelukannya. "sungmin hyung, kau tahu kan aku dan donghae sangat menyayangimu? Jika kami melakukan suatu kesalahan, kau akan memaafkan kami kan?"

"ne ne, aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian, kalian sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaeng kandungku sendiri, mana mungkin aku akan membenci kalian, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, nanti bajuku basah"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada sungmin, sekarang gantian sang seme yang memeluk tubuh sungmin walau hanya sekilas, tapi pelukan itu sangat berarti untuk sungmin "aku ingin kau baik-baik saja hyung, pulanglah ke korea dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak kurang satu apapun, berjanjilah"

"ne, aku berjanji hae~ah.. aku titip rumahku yah"

Sungmin berjalan dengan menenteng koper besarnya, sekali lagi, sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah sahabatnya, senyum manis benar-benar tidak pernah hilang menghiasi wajahnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa setelah ini akan ada hal yang tidak baik menimpa hidupnya. Sungmin hanya terlalu percaya kepada kedua sahabatnya dan itu tidak salah kan?

.

.

.

Seorang pramugari tengah sibuk memeriksa tiket pesawat sungmin, sungmin terlihat sangat casual dengan pakaian sederhananya, dia hanya menggunakan kaus putih polos dengan celana selutut berwarna cokelat "kau memiliki tiket kelas VIP bisnis, mari ikuti saya" pramugari cantik itu membantu sungmin menemukan tempat duduknya. Wajah sumringah tidak pernah lepas dari raut mukanya, hatinya sangat senang ketika pertama kali ia merasakan berada didalam pesawat, ini adalah kali pertama sungmin naik alat transportasi udara itu.

Sungmin diantarkan oleh pramugari kedalam ruangan kelas VIP bisnis, hanya ada 6 kursi diruangan itu, kursi itu pun khusus dibuat memanjang seperti tempat tidur agar penumpang kelas bisnis bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang lebih. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mempercayainya, berada dikelas ekonomi pun sudah sangat sungmin syukuri tapi sekarang dia malah berada diruang bisnis, ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban untuk sungmin.

Sungmin memang bukanlah orang yang tidak berkecukupan, walaupun orangtuanya sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi sungmin masih bisa merasakan hidup yang layak karena uang asuransi yang ia dapatkan dari kematian kedua orangtuanya, sungmin juga memiliki pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan hobbinya. Sungmin senang menulis dan dia adalah seorang penulis cerpen, sudah dua tahun ini sungmin menjadi penulis cerpen disalah satu majalah anak-anak di korea, hasilnya cukup lumayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Tetapi walaupun hidup serba berkecukupan tidak membuat sungmin menghambur-hamburkan uangnya, dia tetap hidup secara sederhana, dia tidak pernah menggunakan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak perlu, apalagi hanya untuk berlibur seperti ini, sungmin tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Dan sungmin harus benar-benar menikmati liburan pertamanya ini.

Setelah ada pemberitahuan dari pilot jika pesawat ini akan lepas landas dan peragaan pertolongan penyelamatan jika terjadi kecelakaan oleh pramugari, pesawat itu mulai bergerak dan sungmin langsung menautkan kedua telapak tangannya berdoa memohon keselamatan.

Sungmin mengarahkan wajahnya dijendela kecil pesawat, melihat pemandangan kota yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, dia sangat menikmati pengalaman barunya sampai dia tidak sadar jika kursi yang berada tepat disebelahnya sekarang sudah ada yang mengisi, seorang namja yang mungkin wajahnya sangat familiar oleh sungmin.

"eommaaaa apppaaaaa.. aku naik pesawaaattt, yeyyyyy!" sungmin berteriak histeris, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang juga menempati ruangan bisnis itu, terlebih lagi namja yang sekarang ini sedang duduk disamping sungmin, terlihat sekali namja itu sangat terganggu dengan tingkah norak sungmin.

"eomma appa, aku sedang terbang dilangit, aku sangat dekatkan dengan kalian? Apa kalian melihatku? Aku merindukan kaliannn, hikss.. hiksss.." sungmin terisak sedih dengan wajahnya yang masih menghadap jendela pesawat.

Sebuah tangan menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk sungmin yang saat itu sedang menangis sesenggukan, "gomawo ahjussi" sungmin mengambil sapu tangan itu dan segera menghapus air matanya.

'SROOTTTT'

Sang namja yang tadi disebut 'ahjussi' oleh sungmin membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memandang jijik kearah sungmin. "ka- kau apakah sapu tanganku!" namja berkulit pucat itu mengambil paksa sapu tangannya dan kembali melemparkannya kewajah sungmin saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang basah disapu tangannya.

"mwo? waeyo? Kan tadi ahjussi sendiri yang meminjamkan sapu tanganmu untukku, omonaaa!" sungmin terpaku seketika, matanya menatap lekat namja yang sekarang ini sedang duduk disampingnya. "ka- kau cho- cho kyuhyun kan? Aigoo,, apa aku bermimpi? Tolong cubit pipiku" sungmin meraih tangan kyuhyun dan menempelkan dipipinya. "andwae! aku tidak bermimpi, ini nyata, ini sangat nyata.. kau,,benarkah kau cho kyuhyun? Cho kyuhyunnn,, nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji" sungmin menyanyikan sebait lagu kyuhyun yang terkenal kala itu.

"haahhhh.." kyuhyun hanya menarik nafas dan berusaha menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi dikursi pesawat.

"hey,,apa kau benar cho kyuhyun? Aku sangat mengagumimu, aku fans setiamu kyuhyun~ah"

"hey bocah, sopan sekali kau tidak memanggilku oppa, panggil aku kyuhyun oppa, lagipula mana ada orang tua yang membiarkan bocah SMPnya naik pesawat penerbangan internasional seorang diri, itu berbahaya untukmu!"

'_**oppa? Bocah SMP? Aishh,, aku bahkan lebih tua darinya! Dan dia bilang apa? Oppa? Memang dia kira aku yeoja, sembarangan sekali dia'**_

"yaaa! Kau bilang apa? Oppa? Bahkan aku lebih tua daripada kau cho kyuhyun! Umurku 27 tahun, ish,, menyebalkan sekali" sungmin melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mempoutykan bibirnya yang semakin menambah kesan lucu diwajahnya.

"mwo? 27 tahun? Cih,, jika kau sedang bercanda denganku, haruslah yang masuk akal, jadi aku harus memanggilmu noona? Itu sama sekali tidak pantas, kau tidak boleh berbohong lagi adik kecil" kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut sungmin.

"aku ini namja! Aku seorang namja! Seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung!"

"mwo? HWAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAAAA…" sungmin langsung membekap mulut kyuhyun yang tertawa dengan sangat keras, sungmin menyadari tatapan terganggu dari penumpang kelas bisnis lainnya. "rupanya kau senang sekali bergurauuu,, siapa namamu adik kecil? Kau ingin aku menandatangani bajumu? Ayo keluarkan pulpenmu" kyuhyun mengadahkan tangannya diwajah sungmin.

"kukira kau jenius, tidak kusangka kau sangat bodoh"

JEDEERRRRRRR

Baru kali ini kyuhyun merasa dihina oleh seorang yeoja kecil, harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika ucapan nista itu keluar dari mulut sungmin. "kau- kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun! Mana orang tuamu, aku ingin bicara kepada mereka, sial sekali mereka mempunyai anak sepertimu"

"disana" sungmin mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah langit "orang tuaku sudah berada disana, dan kau salah, mereka pasti bangga mempunyai anak sepertiku, walaupun mereka tidak menemaniku selama 10 tahun ini, tapi aku bisa hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik seorang diri, mereka pasti bangga"

Satu senyuman yang tersungging manis diwajah sungmin membuat kyuhyun sejenak melupakan emosinya "mianhae" kyuhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sungmin dan berpura-pura membaca majalah yang memang selalu tersedia disetiap kursi.

"yaaa! Kyuhyun~ah,, apa benar kabar yang mengatakan kau telah hidup bersama dengan seohyun? Dia memang sangat cantik, tapi aku tidak suka dengan tipe yeoja seperti dia, dia itu rubah berbulu kelinci" sungmin berusaha mengajak kyuhyun berbicara.

Kyuhyun hanya membaca majalahnya dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan sungmin. "ah,, kenalkan namaku lee sungmin, panggil aku sungmin, senang bisa bertemu denganmu cho kyuhyun" sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan kyuhyun, tapi lagi-lagi sang lawan bicara tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya melihat tingkah acuh kyuhyun "ehm,, kudengar jika kita naik pesawat, kita akan mendapatkan jatah makan, lalu kapan kita boleh makan? Dimana kantinnya?" lagi-lagi sungmin tidak menyerah untuk mengajak kyuhyun berbincang-bincang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendengar ucapan sungmin "adik kecil, cobalah kau tidur, perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang"

"sudah kubilang aku lebih tua daripada kau, umurku 27 tahun, aku namja dewasa, ingat itu!"

Kyuhyun menggeser posisi tubuhnya menghadap kearah sungmin "kau selalu mengatakan kau seorang namja, apa kau terobsesi untuk menjadi seorang namja? Terimalah takdirmu menjadi seorang yeoja"

"ishhhh,,aku bilang, aku ini namja, lihat ini!" sungmin membusungkan dadanya tepat diwajah kyuhyun.

"wahhh,,kau yeoja yang tidak seksi sama sekali. Dadamu begitu kecil, kusarankan kau harus melakukan operasi payudara, walaupun kau tomboy setidaknya kau harus memperhatikan penampilanmu"

Sungmin menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi dan tertunduk lemas, mesti bagaimana lagi sungmin harus meyakinkan kyuhyun bahwa ia adalah seorang namja.

Dua orang pramugari membawakan makanan yang sedari tadi ditunggu kehadirannya oleh sungmin, ketika wajahnya melihat makanan, semangatnya pun langsung kembali. "nona, apa sekarang sudah waktunya makan?" tanya sungmin kepada pramugari itu.

"ne, adik kecil, kau ingin makan steak daging atau steak ayam?"

"apakah ada biaya tambahan?"

Pramugari itu tersenyum lembut kepada sungmin "tentu tidak ada, semua ini gratis kami berikan kepada penumpang"

"jinjja? Kalau begitu aku ingin steak daging dua porsi"

"mwo? Memang kau kira kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu? setiap penumpang hanya mendapatkan satu porsi, kau ini.. seorang yeoja harus memperhatikan keindahan tubuhnya, kau harus tahu itu!" ucap kyuhyun sewot.

"ah,,begitu.. apa benar aku tidak boleh minta dua porsi? Sayang sekali..padahal kan gratis"

"ini hadiah untukmu adik kecil" pramugari itu menghadiahi sungmin balon dengan gambar kelinci berwarna pink, sungmin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya dan hanya bisa mengelus dada untuk sabar menghadapi nasibnya. "sudah kubilang usiaku 27 tahun" ucap sungmin lirih yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh pramugari itu, kyuhyun yang duduk disamping sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah manusia aneh yang duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

Makanan dan minuman sudah terhidang sempurna di depan mata sungmin, begitupun kyuhyun didepan matanya juga sudah tersaji makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan. Tanpa malu dan ragu, sungmin melahap semua hidangan itu, siapapun yang melihat bagaimana cara makan sungmin pasti akan sangat terhibur. Sungmin sangat menikmati makanannya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah umur 10 tahun yang baru pertama kali makan steak dihidupnya. Pandangan mata kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti menatap sungmin, matanya seperti terhipnotis untuk selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku orang yang ia anggap aneh itu.

"oh tuhaaannn,,ini benar-benar sangat lezatttt"

"kau suka?"

"tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya" tatapan sungmin berhenti didepan steak daging milik kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sama sekali belum disentuh oleh yang punya. "kau mau?" tawar kyuhyun.

Tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang sungmin langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menyambar steak milik kyuhyun. "jeongmal gomawo kyuhyun~ah,, kau benar-benar seorang idol! Daebak!"

Melihat senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah manis sungmin, membuat kyuhyun merasakan getaran yang sangat aneh didadanya. Perasaan hangat menyebar cepat keseluruh tubuhnya, senyum itu sangat memikat, senyum itu sangat lembut, senyum itu sangat memabukkan untuk kyuhyun. Manik cokelatnya tidak pernah lepas memandang sungmin yang tengah asik menikmati hidangannya.

Jika sungmin tersenyum kepadanya entah kenapa refleks, kyuhyun selalu membalas senyumannya. Itu adalah hal yang jarang kyuhyun lakukan, kyuhyun itu bukan tipe orang yang selalu bisa memamerkan senyumannya kepada siapa saja, apalagi kepada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat seseorang mencoba membangunkan tidurnya. "adik kecil, kita sudah sampai, orang tuamu mungkin sudah menunggumu sekarang" ucap pramugari itu membangunkan sungmin.

"omo! Kita sudah sampai? Aishhh,, nyenyak sekali aku tidur, eh, dia sudah pergi? Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa berbincang-bincang dengan artis tenar macam cho kyuhyun, hheee"

Sungmin menenteng kopernya dan berjalan keluar pesawat, dua pramugari cantik sudah menunggunya disamping pintu pesawat dengan memamerkan senyum tiga jari "terima kasih telah mempercayakan maskapai penerbangan kami sebagai teman perjalananmu, semoga pelayanan yang kami berikan memuaskan, dan jangan lupa membawa hadiahmu adik kecil" lagi-lagi pramugari itu memberikan balon yang sempat ia berikan tadi.

"aigoo,, aku harus kemana? Donghae bilang akan ada pemandu yang menjemputku" sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah, memperhatikan dengan seksama segerombolan orang itu, berharap menemukan tulisan namanya di kertas yang dipegang orang-orang itu.

Sudah satu jam sungmin berkeliling bandara berharap menemukan apa yang dia cari, sungmin sangat kebingungan sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa yang orang-orang itu, bahasa inggris pun sungmin tidak kuasai, sungmin benar-benar merasa ingin menangis dia tidak pernah bisa sendirian seperti ini, dia takut sendirian.

"appaaa,, eommmaaaa.. otthokhaee hikksss hikksss.." saat ini sungmin sedang menangis dipojokan bandara, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, donghae bilang setelah turun dari pesawat akan ada orang yang menjemputnya tapi apa buktinya? Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjemput sungmin saat ini.

"kau orang korea?"

Satu suara berat mengintrupsi tangisan sungmin, dengan cepat dia mengadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. "ahjussi, kau pemanduku kan?"

"eh? Pemandu? Aku? anni anniyaa.. tadi aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan bahasa korea sambil menangis, apa kau tersesat?"

"ahjussi, kumohon tolong aku.. kita sama-sama dari korea, tidak baik mengacuhkan saudara satu negara, aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Temanku bilang setelah turun dari pesawat akan ada pemandu yang menjemputku tapi, tidak ada satupun orang yang menjemputku dan aku tidak mengerti bahasa mandarin, tolong aku.. kumohon tolong akuuu" sungmin memegangi tangan namja bertubuh atletis itu dengan sangat erat.

"baiklah, aku akan menolongmu adik kecil, lagipula seharusnya orangtuamu tidak membiarkanmu berlibur seorang diri, ini sangat berbahaya"

"ne arraso" sungmin tidak perduli dengan perkataan orang itu yang lagi-lagi menyebutnya adik kecil, dia hanya ingin dirinya terselamatkan. "boleh kulihat tiket liburanmu?" tanpa ragu sungmin memberikannya kepada namja itu.

Sungmin memang belum mengenal siapa namja itu, tapi entah kenapa sungmin yakin jika orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah orang baik dan semoga pemikiran sungmin itu benar. "tiket liburan ini palsu, kau telah dibohongi"

"mwo? Maksudmu? Aku mendapatkan tiket itu dari sahabatku, mereka bilang itu adalah tiket gratis berlibur ke china selama tiga hari, tidak mungkin sahabatku membohongiku"

"aku sangat menyesal, tapi tiketmu ini memang palsu, disini tidak disebutkan nomor registrasi hotel tempatmu menginap dan nama travelnya juga tidak tertera di tiket ini"

Air mata sungmin benar-benar sudah jatuh deras dari sudut matanya "eommaaaaa,, ottokhaeee,, aku ingin pulangggg huweeeee…"

Namja berwajah tampan itu panik dan berusaha menenangkan sungmin "baiklah baiklah,,kau boleh ikut bersamaku, aku sedang ada urusan di china mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi baru pulang ke korea, kau bersedia ikut bersamaku?"

TBC

Disaat tiga fanfic yang lain belum kelar, saya dengan keteguhan hati malah bikin fanfic lain, huweeeee.. #nyeburin diri ke sungai han.

Fanfic ini sebetulnya udah lama banged saya buat, tadinya mau saya publish kalo nanti overprotective udah tamat, tapi sepertinya saya khilaf dan dengan beringas mempublish fanfic ini di FFn, mianhae..

Yaudah, sekarang terserah chingudeul kalo mau fanfic ini di stop saya tidak akan melanjutkan dan akan serius ngerjain fanfic yang belum juga rampung, kalo menurut chingudeul perlu dilanjut, akan saya usahakan semuanya di publish tepat waktu #sok iye banged nih karyawati gendut-,-

Dan barang siapa yang membaca fanfic ini sengaja atau tidak sengaja dimohon meninggalkan jejaknya yah,, karena biar bagaimanapun bagi para author komentar dan masukan dari para readers benar-benar menambah motivasinya untuk segera meneruskan karya-karyanya^^

GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-060412-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : kalo saya lagi tobat fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk rating T, tapi kalo yadong saya kambuh, entah lah mungkin bisa meningkat ke M #plak

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya chingudeul udah pada tahu, fanfic ini di adaptasi dari drama korea. Yup, fanfic ini memang ku adaptasi dari drama korea terkenal FULL HOUSE tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple kesayangan kita, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit ide-idenya kuambil dari drama korea tersebut, walaupun yakin ga sebagus drama aslinya tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ya^^

Disclaimer : cho kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik lee sungmin tapi lee sungmin sepenuhnya milik metta tansera *dibom kyu* walaupun aku belum ijin sama SMent untuk memakai nama artisnya di fanfic abal-abal milikku tapi ku yakin kyumin tidak akan keberatan sama sekali *sotoy* walaupun mengadaptasi dari drama korea, tapi sepenuhnya fanfic ini milikku, jadi tolong saling menghargai aja ya^^

Warning : masih tetap YAOI, masih tetap gaje, masih tetap abal-abal, masih tetap badan saya tidak bisa kurus #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

.

FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

PART 2

.

.

*authorpov*

"baiklah baiklah,,kau boleh ikut bersamaku, aku sedang ada urusan di china mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi baru pulang ke korea, kau bersedia ikut bersamaku?" namja itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya saat ia tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin yang masih saja menangis sesenggukan.

"jinjja? Ahjussi, kau tidak membohongiku kan?" Sungmin mengusap lelehan air mata yang terus keluar dari sudut matanya.

"tentu saja tidak, tidak ada orang yang tega membohongi yeoja semanis dirimu"

'_**sampai kapan aku dikira yeoja oleh semua orang,, aku ini namja, hikss.. hikssss.. sudahlah yang penting aku selamat'**_

"mengapa kau melamun? Tidak usah cemas, aku jamin aku ini orang baik dan tidak akan menyakitimu, kau percaya padaku?"

"tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin dengan semangat.

Sungmin dan namja itu berjalan beriringan dan ketika melihat taksi yang melintas dengan cepat namja tampan itu menyetop taksi itu dengan isyarat tangannya. Sungmin yang selalu mengekor kemana namja tampan itu pergi tentu saja ikut masuk kedalam taksi itu.

"Take me to the Asian Hotel, please" ucap namja tampan itu kepada supir taksi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"ok sir"

"woahhhh,, ahjussi, kau hebat!" teriak Sungmin kegirangan dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke wajah namja tampan itu.

"wae?"

"bahasa Inggrismu luar biasa"

"itu hanya percakapan kecil saja. Ah,, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Siwon, Choi Siwon, kau boleh memanggilku Siwon oppa kalo kau mau" namja tampan yang sekarang sudah diketahui bernama Siwon itu, sekali lagi memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin lalu menyodorkan tangan besarnya kearah Sungmin.

"Ne,, Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin dengan membalas jabatan tangan Siwon. "ehmm,, ahjussi.. boleh aku membuat pengakuan dosa?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"kau datang ke China untuk menemui namjachingumu dan kabur dari rumah kan?" tanpa mau mendengarkan pengakuan Sungmin, Siwon malah membuat kesimpulannya sendiri.

"aniyaaaa ahjussiiiii~ sudah kukatakan aku mendapatkan paket liburan gratis dari temanku"

"lalu?"

"tolong jangan memanggilku bocah kecil lagi.. aku,, aku ini sudah berumur 27 tahun"

"mwo?" Siwon menatap tidak percaya kepada Sungmin. Matanya terus menyelidiki kebenaran dari ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar, matanya lurus memandang wajah Sungmin yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap sang lawan bicara. "27 tahun? Ta- tapi wajahmu tidak seperti itu.. lalu aku harus memanggilmu Sungmin noona? Sepertinya aku agak risih mengucapkannya"

"dan tolong jangan menganggapku seorang yeoja, aku ini.. aku ini seorang namja" Sungmin lebih menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan tidak percaya seorang Siwon. Sepertinya namja manis itu benar-benar harus menyalahkan wajah manis serta tubuh mungilnya, memang tidak hanya sekarang Sungmin dianggap seorang bocah yeoja oleh beberapa orang. Kejadian ini sudah sangat sering menimpa hidup seorang Lee Sungmin bahkan semenjak ia duduk dibangku sekolah.

Sedetik

Lima detik

Sepuluh detik

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Siwon.

Sungmin memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang hanya memandangi dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, sekali-kali Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya mungkin namja tampan itu tidak percaya jika orang yang baru saja ia tolong ternyata seorang namja berusia 27 tahun. Siwon percaya? Tentu saja tidak!

Seumur hidupnya Siwon tidak pernah melihat seorang namja berusia 27 tahun seperti manusia satu ini! Siwon tentu saja mengaca pada dirinya sendiri,, saat ini usianya 26 tahun tapi lihatlah.. Tidak ada yang salah kan dari penampilan dan kesesuaian umurnya, balance kan? Malah mungkin penampilannya sedikit lebih,, ehm.. tua? Anni! Hanya terlihat lebih dewasa daripada umur sebenarnya..

Siwon yang merupakan Direktur Utama 'Hyundai Group' tentu saja harus menyesuaikan penampilannya dengan jabatan yang sekarang ini sedang dia ia emban. Stelan jas, kemeja, dasi dan celana bahan panjang selalu melekat pada namja tampan ini. Terlihat sangat elegan dan berkelas, itulah image yang selama ini Siwon bentuk untuk kepribadiannya dengan rekan bisnis sejawat.

Tapi jika Siwon menengok lagi manusia yang sekarang ini sedang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah imut, kulit putih menggoda, bibir yang menawan, tubuh mungil montok dan aura aegyo yang sangat terpancar di wajah manisnya.. Hey helloooo,, Siwon harus memanggil bocah itu Hyung? Namja tampan itu merinding sendiri jika harus mengucapkan 'Hyung' kepada bocah itu.

"karena ki-kita sesama nam-namja tidak apa kan jika kita tidur dalam 1 kamar? Kamar hotel yang lain telah terisi penuh" tanya Siwon gugup dan terkesan hati-hati. Namja tampan dan kaya raya itu sepertinya belum sudi harus meyakinkan dirinya jika Sungmin itu adalah seorang namja berusia 27 tahun.

"ne, gwaenchana.. aku bisa tidur di sofa, aku juga tidak mau terlalu merepotkanmu" ucap Sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Siwon yang melihat senyuman menawan milik Sungmin, sontak saja menutup matanya rapat. Feromon yang dikeluarkan bocah itu terlalu banyak, sampai Siwon tidak bisa menjaga detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tidak terkendali.

Kedua namja itu lagi-lagi berjalan beriringan, dibelakang mereka ada petugas hotel yang dengan cekatan langsung membantu membawa barang-barang dan koper besar kedua namja berbeda penampilan itu. Orang awam yang mungkin melihat Siwon dan Sungmin yang pada saat itu sedang jalan beriringan, pastilah menyangka Sungmin itu adalah dongsaengnya seorang Choi Siwon. Tahun kelahiran Sungmin memang harus dipertanyakan secara jelas-,-

.

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin sudah sampai dikamar tempat mereka akan menginap selama 3 hari, petugas hotel itu sedang memberikan arahan petunjuk letak posisi kamar mandi, ruang tidur dan ruang tamu yang didesain sangat mewah mengingat hotel tempat mereka menginap adalah hotel bintang 5 dengan pelayanan terbaik di China.

"No longer can I help you sir?" tanya sang petugas hotel ketika ia sudah selesai memberi petunjuk kepada Siwon dan Sungmin, tapi tentu saja hanya Siwon yang mengerti, sedari tadi Sungmin hanya bisa bengong melihat petugas hotel itu ngoceh tidak terkendali memakai bahasa Inggris.

"No thanks" Siwon mengambil dompet dari saku dalam jasnya, Sungmin yang melihat Siwon mau mengeluarkan dompetnya langsung menahannya. "Untuk urusan tip, serahkan kepadaku, aku tidak semiskin yang kau kira, heheee" lalu Sungmin berjongkok mencoba meraih dompet yang ia simpan didalam kopernya.

"ini untukmu ahjussi, arigatoooo" Sungmin tersenyum manis seraya memberikan dua lembar uang kertas kepada sang petugas hotel.

"ehm,, Sungmin hyu-hyung"

"wae?"

"kita di China bukan di Jepang"

"mwo? Bukankah bahasa Chinanya terima kasih itu 'arigato'?"

.

.

.

Sungmin memencet-mencet kasar tombol pesawat telepon yang memang tersedia diseluruh kamar hotel ini. Sungmin ingin menghubungi Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka bilang ini adalah paket liburan gratis, tapi tadi sama sekali tidak ada pemandu wisata yang menjemput Sungmin di bandara. Apa alasan sebenarnya couple rusuh itu membohongi Sungmin.

"aisssh,, kemana sih mereka! Mengapa teleponku tidak dijawab!" dari satu jam yang lalu Sungmin masih belum menyerah menghubungi kedua sahabatnya itu. Saat ini Siwon sedang pergi karena tadi ia bilang ada rapat penting yang harus ia hadiri. Karena takut tersesat, Sungmin lebih memilih diam dikamar dan berusaha menghubungi pasangan kekasih gila itu.

"KETERLALUAN!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai kayu itu dengan cepat. Salah satu kebiasaan Sungmin jika namja imut itu sedang kesal.

TEEETTTT..

Mendengar bel kamarnya berbunyi, Sungmin langsung merapihkan pakaian dan rambutnya. Siwon bilang tadi akan ada dongsaengnya yang akan datang dan Siwon meminta Sungmin untuk menemani dongsaengnya itu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku datanggggg~"

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Mata kelincinya membulat sempurna, mulut seksinya menganga melihat sosok yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok yang menjadi temannya selama di pesawat tadi, Cho Kyuhyun? Sang artis tenar Korea?

Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sejenak, takut apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini hanyalah fatamorgana (?) saja. "Kau? bocah kecil? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar Siwon hyung?"

"Kyuhyun~aaahhhh bogoshipoyoooooo" Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh sang idola bermaksud untuk memeluknya, tapi dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun menahan wajah Sungmin yang mau menciumnya.

"yaaa bocah! Kenapa kau sangat agresif sekali sih.. Kau belum cukup umur untuk dicium seorang namja!"

"sudah kubilang aku berusia 27 tahun!" ucap Sungmin kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah chubby.

Mendengar Sungmin berkata perkataan itu lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan masuk kedalam kamar hotel. "apa Siwon hyung sudah lama perginya?"

"sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu. Ahjussi tampan bilang, dia akan segera kembali jika urusan pekerjaannya sudah selesai"

"jadi sekarang kau bermaksud menggoda Hyungku?"

"cih,, menggoda apa.. Ahjussi tampan itu adalah malaikat penyelamatku, dia membantuku"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang ini sedang berada diruang tamu kamar hotel. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya dikursi panjang empuk yang berada diruang tamu hotel, sedangkan Sungmin duduk dihadapan artis idolanya itu. "Kau tersesat kan? Sudah kukatakan, anak SMP tidak baik berlibur sendirian, apalagi sampai keluar negeri" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP kesayangannya dari saku jas hitam miliknya, lalu memainkan.

Kesal selalu dibilang bocah kecil oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung berlari kedalam kamar untuk mengambil kartu identitasnya.

"Lihatlah!" Sungmin menyodorkan ID cardnya tepat diwajah Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang asik bermain PSP.

"apa ini?"

"Kartu Identitasku, disitu tertulis tanggal, bulan dan tahun kelahiranku! Kau bisa baca sendiri, Lee Sungmin, Namja, 1 Januari 1986" cerocos Sungmin yang ingin meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika dirinya adalah seorang namja berusia 27 tahun.

Sedikit kasar Kyuhyun menarik ID Card itu dari tangan Sungmin dan membacanya dengan kedua matanya sendiri, terlalu shock rupanya artis tenar Korea itu mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. "ja-jadi kau benar-benar seorang namja?"

"mana ada yeoja yang tidak memiliki payudara! Kau lihat? Ini, cobalah kau lihat!" Sungmin menekan-nekan dadanya yang rata dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"aku harus memanggilmu hyung?"

"tentu sajaaaaa"

"aku tak sudi. Lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu"

Sungmin memonyongkan bibirnya kesal karena mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"haiyaaaaa,, aku bosaaaann.. Kyuhyun~an, bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan? Kau kirim saja pesan kepada ahjussi tampan kalo kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat" Sungmin berguling-gulingan dilantai kayu itu. Sudah hampir setengah jam dirinya dan Kyuhyun menunggu kepulangan Siwon tapi namja tampan itu belum juga pulang dari urusan pekerjaannya. Dan Kyuhyun? Sedang asik dengan dunia gamenya.

"Kyuhyun~ah,, Kyuhyun~ah,, Kyuhyun~ah,, aku lapar lapar lapar lapar lapar~ orang tampan tidak boleh pelit pelit pelit pelit pelit ajaklah aku makan makan makan makan" Sungmin menyanyikan lagu hitsnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berjudul Sorry-sorry dengan kalimat yang ia sesuaikan dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"berisik!"

"hiksss,, ayolahhh aku lapaaaarrr~ eommaaaaaa"

Mendengar Sungmin menangis, Kyuhyun mempausekan gamenya dan memasukkan PSPnya kekantong jas hitamnya. "baiklah, ayo kita makan"

"ASSSSAAAAAAAAA!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini, entah kenapa namja berambut cokelat caramel itu sangat senang melihat cara makan Sungmin yang sangat lahap. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di restoran cepat saji yang berada didepan hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Kyuhyun yang merupakan idol yang sedang naik daun, tidak lupa menutupi rambutnya dengan topi hitam dan menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya dengan masker yang warnanya senada dengan topi yang saat ini sedang digunakannya.

"apa kau transgender? Kau yeoja yang berubah menjadi namja kan?"

"uhuuuukkkkkk"

Sungmin yang saat itu dengan asik mengemut-ngemut tulang ayam yang menjadi hobinya sejak dulu langsung tersedak ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun "apa maksudmu?"

"kau terlahir menjadi seorang yeoja, karena kau mempunyai obsesi menjadi seorang namja maka kau merubah statusmu menjadi seorang namja, benarkan?"

TTAAKKK

"YAAA BOCAHHH! KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KEPALAKU!"

"aku lebih tua darimu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"tapi kau tidak berhak menjitak kepala jeniusku"

"cih,, tentu saja karena kau berbicara sembarangan makanya aku menjitak kepalamu. Aku ini dari lahir memang seorang namja! Walaupun wajahku memang sangat manis dan imut, tapi aku tetaplah seorang namja" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap-ngusap ujung kepalanya. "kau mau bukti? Dimana toilet? Aku akan menunjukkan milikku kepadamu"

"Mwo! Anni! Aku percaya padamu"

Sungmin tersenyum puas dan kembali melanjutkan mengemut-ngemut tulang ayam yang sama sekali sudah tidak ada dagingnya itu. "ya ya ya! Apa kau juga seekor kucing? Sudah berhenti memakan tulang ayam itu"

"waeyo? Aku sangat suka tulang ayam"

"apa kau belum kenyang? Aku sudah membelikanmu 4 potong ayam goreng"

"isssshhh,, kau ini pengganggu kenikmatan orang!"

.

.

.

Saat ini kedua namja yang sedari tadi selalu adu mulut itu sedang menikmati pemandangan danau buatan yang sengaja dibikin oleh pihak hotel untuk memperindah taman yang berada dibelakang hotel. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan ketempat yang sedikit jauh karena sebentar lagi jadwal pemotretannya akan tiba dan untuk urusan pekerjaan, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari sedikit idol yang mempunyai sifat profesionalitas yang tinggi, dia tidak mau terlambat atau menunda-nunda pekerjaannya.

"aku ingin naik angsa-angsaan itu" ucap Sungmin, melancarkan aksi merayunya lagi.

"kau seorang namja berusia 27 tahun, permainan itu hanya boleh dinaiki oleh bocah berusia 5 sampai 10 tahun"

Sungmin memajukan bibir pinknya tanda yang ia buat jika dirinya sedang kesal. Tertarik dengan gaya imut Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin intens. Dipandanginya wajah yang sedang tertekuk kesal itu dengan bibir mungil yang sedang dipoutkan sang pemilik, sangat manis..

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok manusia yang lebih manis dari Sungmin, yeoja pun kalah.. Kita ambil contoh, sebut saja salah satu artis yeoja yang saat ini tengah populer, Seohyun? Yeoja yang sudah 1 tahun terakhir ini selalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih Sungmin daripada Seohyun, Seohyun itu tidak alami. Kecantikan, wajah manis, kaki jenjang, badan seksi milik Seohyun sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Seohyun itu terlalu berlebihan! Kyuhyun suka dengan yeoja yang sederhana apa adanya tapi tetap manis dan tidak akan pernah bosan jika memandang lama dan itu adalah Sung-. "andwaeee!"

"kau kenapa Kyu?"

"kau yakin kau namja?"

"mana toilet? Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang mencoba mengikhlaskan perasaannya. Perasaan? Entahlah.. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang ini sedang dirasakannya. Tapi, baru pertama kali Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman berada disamping orang yang bahkan baru saja ia kenal. Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja friendly yang bisa cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun itu namja yang kaku, dingin dan jarang sekali bicara, biasanya hanya didepan orang-orang terdekatnya saja Kyuhyun bisa menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Manja, tidak mau kalah, egois dan teramat sangat jail adalah sifat asli Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Tapi bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ini tentu saja aneh!

"aku rindu rumahku"

"rumahmu? Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"ne,, aku tinggal sendiri, tapi Donghae dan Hyukkie selalu menemaniku oleh karena itu aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian" Sungmin tersenyum manis memandang wajah Kyuhyun, tentu saja lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mengalun begitu cepat. "kau tahu, rumahku sangat indah.. Rumahku terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul, kapan-kapan jika ada waktu kau boleh berkunjung kerumahku. Dibelakang rumahku ada danau yang sangat indaaaahhh" dengan semangat Sungmin menceritakan tentang satu-satunya harta peninggalan yang berharga dari orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"mianhae, tapi jadwalku sangat padat. Lagipula untuk apa aku sengaja bertemu lagi denganmu, aku pusing berada disamping bocah cerewet sepetimu"

"issshhhh,, tidak bisakah kau menyenangkan hatiku?"

"aku juga membeli sebuah rumah dipinggiran kota Seoul, walau aku hanya melihat rumah itu dari sebuah gambar di internet, aku langsung menyukai rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat cocok dengan gayaku, tenang dan berwibawa"

Sungmin bergaya seperti ingin muntah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun "tenang apanya,, kau itu manusia terusuh yang pernah kutemui!"

"Sungmin~ah!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggil namanya. "Ahjussi!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kearah Siwon yang berjalan cepat kearahnya dan Kyuhyun.

"annyeonggg" sapa Sungmin ketika Siwon menghampirinya yang sedang berduaan dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau selalu memanggil Siwon hyung ahjussi,, kau tahu tidak Siwon hyung itu lebih muda darimu" ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja kesal melihat keakraban Siwon dan Sungmin.

"jeongmalyo? Lalu disini aku yang paling tua?"

"tentu saja!"

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun "kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau suka, lagipula aku juga tidak mau memanggilmu hyung, sangat tidak pantas. Aku boleh memanggilmu Minnie?"

"kyaaaaa,,, imut sekali.. tentu saja boleh"

"Kyuhyun~ah,, tadi aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung, dia mencarimu. Dia bilang kau harus segera kembali karena sebentar lagi jadwalmu melakukan pemotretan" ucap Siwon.

Sebenarnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanyalah saudara sepupu, tapi karena dari kecil mereka sudah tumbuh bersama maka hubungan mereka sudah sangat menyerupai hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng kandung pada umumnya

"lalu kalian mau kemana?" selidik Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah Siwon yang sepertinya ingin merencanakan sesuatu.

"Minnie~ah, kau belum makan kan?"

Dengan cepat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "yaa bocah! Jangan suka berdusta! Tadi kau sudah makan 4 potong ayam goreng, 3 bungkus nasi dan 3 bungkus kentang goreng"

"itukan satu jam yang lalu!"

"sudahlah, jangan kau hiraukan magnae evil itu. Ne kajja, aku akan mentraktir kau makan"

Sudah 3 hari Sungmin berada di China dan hari ini Sungmin akan kembali ke Korea. 3 hari ini benar-benar sangat berkesan untuk namja manis itu, Siwon benar-benar orang yang sangat baik. Namja tampan itu selalu mentraktir Sungmin makanan yang lezat dan mengajak Sungmin ketempat-tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi di negara ini. Jika kalian menanyakan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Korea sejak kemarin sore karena ada pekerjaan yang memang harus diselesaikannya. Tentu saja sebelum Kyuhyun pulang ke korea namja yang gemar menyeringai itu selalu membuntuti kemanapun Siwon dan Sungmin pergi, alasannya?

Entahlah, magnae itu bilang ia bosan sendiri padahal seingat Siwon, Kyuhyun itu paling senang sendirian dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merasa bosan walaupun seharian bermain dengan game kesayangannya, dia bahkan akan sangat marah jika seseorang mengganggunya. Apapun yang dipikirkan namja evil itu, Sungmin tetap menyukai liburannya kali ini. Sungguh sangat berkesan!^^

.

.

.

Sungmin berada tepat didepan rumahnya. Rumah yang selama 3 hari ini tidak pernah luput dari ingatannya, Sungmin memang sangat menyayangi rumahnya, satu-satunya harta yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk Sungmin. Rumah ini sangat berharga..

Dengan riang, Sungmin memasuki halaman rumahnya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Sebenarnya tadi Siwon ingin mengantarnya sampai rumah tapi karena ada urusan penting terpaksa Siwon harus menurunkan Sungmin dijalan yang membuat namja manis itu harus meneruskan perjalanannya dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Rumahnya memang agak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

Sungmin memencet password pintu rumahnya dan agak terkejut ketika ada tanda yang menyatakan kode yang ia masukan salah. Sekali lagi Sungmin memencet tombol pintu rumahnya dan pintunya tetap sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka.

"aisshhhh,, ini ada apa lagi sih! Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa dibukaaaa,, apa alat ini rusak?" tanpa putus asa Sungmin berkali-kali memasukkan kode rahasianya lagi dan lagi.

"010186"

TEEETTTTT

"haaahhh,," Sungmin mendesah panjang ketika lagi-lagi password yang ia masukan salah. "apa Donghae dan Hyukkie mengganti kata sandinya?" buru-buru Sungmin merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Masalahnya sudah beberapa hari ini Sungmin tidak pernah berhasil menghubungi kedua sahabatnya itu. Handphone Donghae selalu tidak aktif, handphone Hyukkie juga sama. Sungmin yakin ada yang tidak beres saat ini, apa kedua sahabatnya itu mengalami kecelakaan? Sungmin buru-buru menangkis pikiran jeleknya, ia berharap Donghae dan Hyukkie baik-baik saja dan segera datang kerumahnya, biasanya setiap hari pasangan gila itu selalu mampir ke rumah Sungmin walau hanya untuk meminta makanan darinya.

"AHAAA!"

Sungmin berlari mengitari rumahnya, dia ingat ada jendela rumahnya yang rusak dan tidak bisa terkunci. Dulu setiap pulang bermain dan takut ketawan kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin sering masuk lewat jendela itu dan dengan suksesnya Sungmin masuk tanpa diketahui kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin berusaha membuka jendela kaca itu, dengan segenap kemampuan tenaganya dan akhirnya jendela kaca itu bisa terbuka. Karena lagi-lagi Sungmin harus menyalahkan tinggi badannya yang memang pendek untuk ukuran namja pada umumnya, Sungmin harus mencari alat agar dapat ia jadikan pijakan untuk naik ke jendela dan masuk kerumahnya sendiri.

Sungmin akhirnya membawa kursi taman dan ia letakkan dibawah jendela. Lalu namja manis itu naik kekursi untuk menggapai sisi jendela dan tiba-tiba…

"OMONNAAAAAA!"

"ketangkap kau pencuri busuk!"

TBC

Akhirnya aku bisa publish lagi di ffn,, mianhae untuk chingudeul yang nunggu fanfic ini *ga ada yang nunggu padahal* selama ini aku emang selalu publish fanfic ku di grup kyuminku tercinta jadi jarang maen ke ffn.. terus juga ketambah kerjaan dikantor lagi ribet banged-,-

Kalo chingudeul memang mau baca fanfic saya, bisa add facebook saya di Metta Tansera. Semua fanfic yang sudah saya publish di grup, saya simpan di note FB. OVERPROTECTIVE, KYUMIN YONGWONHI, FULL HOUSE dan LIBURAN WAMILNYA LEE SUNGMIN (sequel dari WAJIB MILITERNYA LEE SUNGMIN) semua saya simpan di sana..

Karena notenya saya proteksi, yang mau baca tolong kirim pesan aja di wall nanti saya tag, maaf sekali merepotkan karena tidak semua orang suka dengan KyuMin couple terpaksa saya harus memproteksi note saya, karena saya tidak mau ada orang yang ngebash couple kesayangan saya^^

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada minnie-minnie-mine, The-Shiirayukii, Deem Seul Mi, Mard707, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, dan Baby-ya

Untuk yang terakhir,, kalo chingudeul sengaja atau tidak baca fanfic ini, aku minta apresiasinya yah, kasihlah author baru ini komentar, masukan dan saran:)

GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-090512-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

Author : Metta Tansera

Rating : kalo saya lagi tobat fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk rating T, tapi kalo yadong saya kambuh, entah lah mungkin bisa meningkat ke M #plak

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya chingudeul udah pada tahu, fanfic ini di adaptasi dari drama korea. Yup, fanfic ini memang ku adaptasi dari drama korea terkenal FULL HOUSE tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple kesayangan kita, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit ide-idenya kuambil dari drama korea tersebut, walaupun yakin ga sebagus drama aslinya tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ya^^

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik Lee Sungmin tapi Lee Sungmin sepenuhnya milik Metta Tansera *dibom Kyu* walaupun aku belum ijin sama SMent untuk memakai nama artisnya di fanfic abal-abal milikku tapi ku yakin KyuMin tidak akan keberatan sama sekali *sotoy* walaupun mengadaptasi dari drama korea, tapi sepenuhnya fanfic ini milikku, jadi tolong saling menghargai aja ya^^

Warning : masih tetap YAOI, masih tetap gaje, masih tetap abal-abal, masih tetap badan saya tidak bisa kurus #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

METTA TANSERA PRESENT

.

.

FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

PART 3

.

.

-Author POV-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Yaaaa! Appo~ appo~ yaaaaa! Lepaskan, aku masih ingin hiduppppp!"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya kepada seseorang yang ia yakini adalah seorang pencuri. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membalikkan badan lawannya dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah yang sudah beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Su-Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun~ah? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Rumahmu? Dimana rumahmu?" Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya mencari sebuah rumah yang mungkin saja berada dekat dengan rumahnya. Mungkin saja kan dia dan Sungmin bertetangga?

"Aishh~ tentu saja itu rumahku," jawab Sungmin dengan menunjukkan sebuah rumah bergaya elegan minimalis yang didepannya terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"Rumah ini? Kekekeee~ kau bercanda.. Yaaaa~ kau mengikutiku kan? Apa sebenarnya kau itu SparKyu yang ingin memataiku? Jangan segan jika ingin meminta tanda tanganku, aku akan memberikan gratis untukmu,"

"Jeongmalyo? Ne, aku adalah fansmu Kyuhyun~ah! Fansmu nomor 1!" Sungmin tersenyum girang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, idol yang sudah sejak lama ia kagumi, "Aku selalu memantaumu semenjak kau debut, kau sungguh luar biasa! Eh, tapi yang sejak tadi menjadi pertanyaanku, kau ada apa datang kerumahku? Ada perlu? Apa Siwon ahjussi menyuruhmu datang?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Ini rumahku! Memang rumahmu dimana?"

"Dimana rumahku? Tentu saja rumah ini adalah rumahku, kau mau masuk? Akan kubuatkan ramen spesial untukmu," Sungmin kembali merapihkan bangku kecil yang ia taruh dibawah jendela dan kembali memulai aksinya memanjat jendela untuk dapat masuk kerumahnya, "Ah~ mianhae Kyuhyun~ah aku harus masuk dengan cara seperti ini. Sepertinya aku lupa sudah mengganti password rumahku sendiri, kau bisa memanjat sepertiku kan?"

Kyuhyun yang belum mengerti semua ucapan namja manis bergigi kelinci itu tentu saja hanya bisa terdiam mencerna dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Sungmin-ssi, masuk rumah orang dengan cara seperti itu bisa melanggar hukum," ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

"Isshhh~ aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini dirumah orang lain," jawab Sungmin yang masih sibuk berjinjit agar dapat meraih jendela.

"Yaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Yaaa~ Kyuhyun~ah turunkan aku, aku maluuu~ bagaimana jika ada orang yang lihat," tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun membopong tubuh mungil Sungmin yang masih saja sibuk mengendap masuk kedalam rumah yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol password dan membuka pintu, dibawanya tubuh Sungmin yang masih meronta-ronta kedalam rumah dan menurunkannya diruang tamu. Sungmin yang tadi sibuk meronta kini hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya.

Sungmin masih ingat ketika seminggu yang lalu ia meninggalkan rumah ini keadaannya tidak seperti ini! Sungmin ingat ia tidak membeli sofa baru, ia masih sangat sayang dengan sofa pink kesayangannya. Sungmin ingat kulkasnya tidak sebesar ini, kulkasnya sedang namun isi didalamnya sangat penuh dengan makanan berlemak kesukaanya. Sungmin ingat televisinya tidak secanggih ini, ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai kelebihan uang untuk membeli seperangkat home theater yang sekarang telah terpajang sempurna diruang tamunya. Dan,, yang membuatnya lebih khawatir, rumahnya tidak sebersih dan serapih ini! Ini, ini bahkan lebih bersih dan rapih dari hotel yang jelas-jelas 3 jam sekali selalu dibersihkan oleh housekeeping!

"Aa-apa yang terjadi dengan rumahku?"

"INI RUMAHKU!" sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aa-aniya~ aku bahkan tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli penghangat ruangan seperti ini. Dan apa ini? Woahhhh~ mengapa layar komputerku menjadi besar seperti ini? Yaaa Kyuhyun~ah mengapa kau bisa membuka pintu rumahku? Kau yang mengganti passwordnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin,"

"Ya Lee Sungmin dengarkan aku," Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa, "Dengarkan aku. Ini rumahku, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu rumah ini telah sah menjadi milikku. Aktingmu tadi sungguh sangat baik tapi kau salah. Kau tidak perlu berakting seperti itu untuk mendapat perhatianku, sudah kukatakan aku akan memberikanmu tandatanganku dengan sangat mudah jika kau mau,"

"Kau membeli rumahku? Tapi aku tidak menjualnya, ini adalah satu-satunya harta yang ditinggalkan appa dan eommaku mana mungkin aku menjualnya,"

"Teuki hyung yang mengurusnya aku hanya melihat rumah ini dijual lewat internet dan aku menginginkannya. Aku punya semua surat buktinya, tunggu disini akan kuperlihatkan untukmu," Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membawa beberapa surat kepemilikan rumah yang sudah dilegalkan oleh negara atas namanya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau lihatkan? Rumah ini adalah rumahku,"

"Lee Donghae? Lee Hyukjae? Mereka yang menjual rumah ini?" melihat kedua nama sahabatnya itu tertera sebagai si penjual rumah pikiran buruk pun sudah memenuhi otak namja manis itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sudah kukatakan Teuki hyung-lah yang mengurus semua ini,"

"Maldo andwae! Aku tidak pernah menjual rumah ini kepada siapapun! Bahkan berpikiran untuk menjual rumah ini pun aku tidak pernah," seketika itu juga tubuh Sungmin menjadi lemas, tubuhnya mati rasa. Sahabat yang sudah menemani hidupnya 20 tahun begitu tega melakukan ini kepadanya dan Sungmin belum percaya itu!

"Aa-aku harus menghubungi kedua sahabatku, kk-kau tolong bantu aku tolong hubungi Teuki hyung dan menyuruhnya datang kesini, kumohon bantu aku,"

Kyuhyun yang memang sejak awal punya perasaan yang berbeda kepada Sungmin dengan mudahnya menuruti semua perkataan namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, "Aku akan menghubungi Teuki hyung. Tapi benarkah sebelumnya ini adalah rumahmu?"

"Apa maksudmu! Tentu saja ini rumahku! Aku bahkan mengenal seluk beluk rumah ini lebih dari siapapun,"

"TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK! AKU TIDAK SUKA DIBENTAK OLEH SIAPAPUN!" teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas ucapan maaf oleh Sungmin, "Mianhae Kyuhyun~ah,"

#### **** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION **** ####

"Kusarankan kau melaporkan kejadian ini kepada pihak yang berwajib. Rumah ini telah resmi berganti kepemilikan sejak 3 hari yang lalu dan semenjak itu aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Donghae-ssi atau Eunhyuk-ssi," Teuki mencoba memberikan solusi kepada Sungmin yang memang sama sekali belum berhasil menghubungi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi ahjussi, kumohonn~ aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjual rumah ini. Kau lihat? Lee Chunhwa, ini adalah nama appaku. Dan memang dialah pemilik rumah ini, sejak appa dan eomma meninggal aku memang belum sempat mengurus penggantian nama atas rumah ini dan memang aku tidak ingin melakukannya, sampai kapanpun rumah ini akan tetap menjadi milik appaku," dengan memohon Sungmin meyakinkan Teuki dan Kyuhyun agar mengembalikan rumah ini kepadanya.

"Aku akan membeli kembali rumah ini,"

"Cih, apa kau punya uang? Bahkan di China kau menumpang hidup kepada Siwon hyung," ucap Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Kau meremehkan aku? Aku memiliki tabungan dari hasil karya menulisku!"

"Aku tidak akan mudah percaya dengan orang macam kau,"

"Maksudmu? Kk-kau! Benar-benar keterlaluan!" dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil handphone dan dengan fasilitas mobile banking Sungmin mengecek saldo tabungannya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya shock tidak percaya.

"Waeyo?" melihat gelagat Sungmin yang aneh membuat Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Ini tidak mungkinnn~"

"Apa yang terjadi Sungmin~ah? Cepat katakan,"

"Appaaaaa~ eommaaaaa~ ajak aku ke surga sekarang juga, hiksss~ bawa aku sekarang juga eommaaaaa~"

"Ya ya yaaaa! Apa yang kau katakan?" Kyuhyun mengambil handphone yang berada di genggaman Sungmin dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Kau ingin membayar rumah ini dengan apa? Tabunganmu kosong, kau mencoba menipuku?"

"Huweeeeeee~ kalian tega sekali Donghae~ah Eunhyuk~ahhhhh apa salahku sampai kalian melakukan ini kepadakuuuu~ hikkksss~ eommaaaaaa,"

"Dia menangis," ucap Teuki datar.

"Siapapun tahu hyung jika bocah itu sedang menangis,"

"Eoddokhae?"

"Molla," Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu dengan segan mengeluarkannya, "Kau yakin membeli rumah ini dengan cara legal hyung?"

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sertifikat dan surat-surat berharga dengan stempel negara jika aku membelinya dengan cara ilegal,"

"Arraso,"

"Oddokhae?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang hyung, sepertinya aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Pulanglah, Kangin hyung sudah menunggu,"

"Ne, gomawo"

"Ne~"

Tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang sedang menangis meraung-raung Teuki mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sudah menangisnya?" ini hal yang sangat aneh bagi Kyuhyun, dua jam terus memperhatikan seorang namja yang berwajah sangat manis sedang menangis meraung-raung tapi tidak sedikit pun Kyuhyun merasa jenuh memandang wajah kelinci itu.

Tangis Sungmin sedikit mereda, jejak-jejak air mata masih sangat basah di pipi seputih kapas itu, "Eoddokhae?"

"Mwo?"

"Eoddokhae? Aku harus berbuat apa sekarang? Aku miskin, sekarang aku anak miskin, huweeeee~"

"Hahhh~ mengapa kau senang sekali menangis?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kembali mengamati Sungmin yang lagi-lagi menangis.

Perasaan ini juga sangat aneh menurut Kyuhyun. Tidak, seharusnya bukan tipe-tipe orang seperti Sungmin yang berhasil mengalihkan hidupnya. Kyuhyun itu suka dengan yeoja berkaki jenjang yang sangat seksi, bukan namja yang berkaki pendek macam Lee Sungmin satu itu. Kyuhyun itu suka dengan yeoja berdada montok, heyyy~ itu sangat menggairahkan bukan? Sedangkan Sungmin? Oh My~ itu terlalu rata! Tapiiii…

"Kyuhyun~ah boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?" Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya tentu saja tidak mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun~ah, kau dengar aku kan?"

"….."

"Kyu?"

"….."

"YAAA CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Yah! Aku memang suka dengan yeoja berdada montok seperti Lee Hyori! Aku suka yeoja berkaki indah seperti Kim Taehee, yah aku suka mereka.. sadarkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipinya keras.

"Menurutmu dada Lee Hyori montok? Menurutku biasa saja,"

"Ya! Bicara apa kau? Jangan mencampuri urusanku, urus masalahmu sendiri,"

"Ah benar! Kyuhyun~ah bisa kau menolongku? Kumohon," kedua tangan lentik Sungmin saling mengait tanda namja manis itu sedang memohon secara tulus kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong antarkan aku mencari kedua sahabatku,"

#### **** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION **** ####

"Bagaimana?"

"Kata pemilik rumah Donghae dan Hyukkie sudah pindah dari 5 hari yang lalu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ehm,"

Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di dalam mobil dengan setia mengantarkan kemana pun Sungmin pergi. Ini juga hal yang sangat aneh yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan untuk orang lain! Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang baik hati yang rela menghabiskan waktu berharganya demi membantu orang yang bahkan belum sebulan dikenalnya. Tapi sekarang?

"Ku sarankan kau melaporkan kedua sahabatmu itu ke polisi,"

"Mereka sahabatku, aku tidak akan tega melakukan itu,"

"Tapi mereka tega menjual rumah dan mengambil tabunganmu,"

"Tapi mereka sahabatku, hanya mereka yang kupunya dihidupku," Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lemas seolah bersiap untuk kembali menangis.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah lelah mendengar suara tangismu itu,"

"Ne, baiklah,"

"Lalu? Kita harus kemana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Bisa antarkan aku ke Siwon ahjussi?"

"UNTUK APA KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA?" Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kendali ketika mendengar nama Siwon terucap dari bibir namja kelinci itu.

"Kenapa marah? Aku hanya ingin bercerita siapa tahu Siwon ahjussi punya solusi untuk masalahku,"

'Yaaa! Kau pikir Siwon hyung itu memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengar semua masalahmu itu? Dia seorang pembisnis! Waktu adalah uang untuknya, dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan curhatanmu itu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah cukup kau menyusahkanku, jangan kembali menyusahkan orang lain. Kau tahu kan waktuku juga sangat berharga, aku adalah harta yang sangat berharga untuk Korea Selatan tapi karena aku merasa kasihan denganmu aku akan membantumu sampai akhir," jangan harap Kyuhyun akan dengan rela mengantarkan Sungmin bertemu dengan Siwon, ini kesempatan yang baik bukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin?

"Jeongmal Gomawoyo Kyuhyun~ah,"

Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba mampir ke otak mesum seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sebuah ide yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Oh Tidak, ini bukan karena Kyuhyun menyukai namja itu, hanya saja ini sebuah misi kemanusiaan. Menolong orang yang sedang kesusahan bukankah perbuatan yang sangat baik? Yah, kita anggap saja begitu..

"Tinggalah bersamaku,"

"Mwo?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak mempunyai tujuan dan tidak memiliki keluarga selain kedua sahabat penghianatmu itu, jika begitu kau tinggal saja bersamaku,"

Sungmin hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya, "Bb-benarkah? Kk-kau memperbolehkanku tinggal dirumah itu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne,"

"Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan orang sepertimu~ kau sangat tampan dan baik hati, yeoja yang nantinya menjadi istrimu pastilah seseorang yang sangat beruntung, jeongmal gomawo Kyuhyun~ah," tanpa memperdulikan keselamatan berkendara dengan refleks Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang menciptakan semburat merah jambu dipipi sang idol ternama.

"Tt-tapi itu semua ada syaratnya. Kita berdua harus saling menguntungkan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kuperbolehkan tetap tinggal dirumah itu bersamaku. Tidak perlu membayar uang sewa hanya sajaaa~"

"Hanya saja?"

"Bayar semua itu dengan tubuhmu,"

"MWO?"

-Author POV end-

#### **** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION **** ####

-Sungmin POV-

Begini lah sekarang hidupku, dosa apa yang telah kulakukan sampai aku harus tertimpa kesialan seperti ini?

Ini rumahku, tapi sekarang aku harus menjadi pelayan dirumahku sendiri. Ini sangat tidak adil!

Yah, ini adalah syarat yang diajukan Kyuhyun untukku. Aku tetap boleh tinggal dirumah ini dengan syarat menjadi pelayan pribadinya selama 24 jam non stop dan Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkanku mengeluh dalam hal apapun.

Jika Kyuhyun membutuhkanku dengan sigap aku harus datang menemuinya dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya, mungkin sedikit ganjil menurutku tapi hanya itulah cara agar aku tetap bertahan dirumah peninggalan orang tuaku ini dan aku akan tetap bertahan sesulit apapun itu.

Lagi pulaaa~ ini bukan hal yang sangat buruk karena dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyunnie, kekekeee~

Kyunnie? Panggilan macam apa itu! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun-ssi, yah mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilnya Kyuhyun-ssi karena dia majikanku.

Ku ambil apron pink yang sudah lama sekali tidak kugunakan. Aku memang sangat malas membersihkan rumah dan sekarang? Kyuhyun-ssi mengharuskan ku untuk menjaga kebersihan rumah ini 24 jam karena Kyuhyun-ssi alergi dengan debu.

Dasar tuan muda!

"Sungmin~ah aku harus pergi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan, aku pulang rumah ini harus sudah bersih kau mengerti?"

"Ne,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi annyeong,"

"Chakkaman Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Mwo?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku membenarkan dasi hitam yang ia gunakan serasi dengan stelan kemeja hitamnya. Oh Tuhan~ mengapa ada namja yang setampan ini, "Dasimu miring, nah sekarang kau sudah lebih tampan,"

Ku lihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam menatap wajahku, eh ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Mengapa dia menatapku lekat seperti itu, "Kyuhyun-ssi gwaenchanayo?"

"Yaaa! Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku! Kau ingin membuatku berhenti bernafas?" bentak Kyuhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Bicara apa dia? Apa hanya dengan membenarkan dasinya lalu seketika itu juga dia bisa mati karena berhenti bernafas? Tidak masuk akal!

Sudahlah lebih baik aku memulai pekerjaanku..

Ku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru arah rumah ini. Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan besar dihidupku adalah~

Harus mulai dari mana membersihkan rumah ini?

Lihatlah, bahkan rumah ini sudah sangat bersih dan kuyakin tidak akan ada debu bersarang di tempat serapih ini!

Ku langkahkan kaki ku ini menuju dapur, walau tidak pernah becus dalam hal memasak tapi entah mengapa ada keinginan yang sangat besar dalam diriku untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun-ssi makanan yang lezat. Paling tidak itu tanda sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk semua kebaikan hatinya. ^^

Bahan makanan yang kuperlukan sudah lengkap semua dikulkas ini, sepertinya membuatkan Kyuhyun-ssi salad ubur-ubur tidaklah buruk, catatan resep yang ku print lewat internet juga sudah siap, jika sudah beginiiiii~

Lee Sungmin, ajja ajja fighting!

-Sungmin POV end-

#### **** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION **** ####

-Author POV-

Sudah hampir 3 jam lamanya Sungmin bergelut didapur untuk sekedar membuat salad ubur-ubur yang berkatagori makanan yang sangat mudah dibuat sendiri dirumah. Hanya tinggal merebus ubur-ubur dengan minyal zaitun dan memotong segala macam sayuran sesudah itu campur semua bahan lalu di goreng sebentar dengan bumbu dapur yang juga sederhana tapi hal semudah itu saja tidak bisa Sungmin lakukan dengan benar.

"Eoddokhae?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Omonaaa! Mengapa ubur-ubur ini menjadi liattttt~"

"Eommaaaaaaaa~"

Teriakan-teriakan pilu seorang Lee Sungmin terdengar jelas diseluruh rumah dengan aksen kaca disetiap sudutnya itu. Dapur yang tadinya bersih berubah menjadi sangat kotor dan berantakan.

Cipratan-cipratan minyak memenuhi dinding kemarik sebagian dapur, "Dilihat dari gambar, sepertinya sangat mirip," dengan kagum Sungmin memandangi hasil karyanya.

Salad ubur-ubur itu memang sangat mirip dengan gambar yang Sungmin ambil lewat internet. Penampilannya bikin siapapun tidak sabar menyicipi rasa makanan yang menggugah selera itu.

Sungmin mengambil sumpit berniat untuk menyicipi masakan pertama yang ia buat dihidupnya, "Eh, bukankah tidak sopan jika aku harus menyicipi masakan ini terlebih dahulu? Seharusnya Kyuhyun lah yang menyicipinya untuk pertama kali," ucap Sungmin membatalkan niatnya.

Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, dengan telaten Sungmin membersihkan dapur dan menata meja makan secantik mungkin agar membuat Kyuhyun terkesan. Sangat manis jika hal tersebut dilakukan seorang kekasih untuk memberikan kejutan kepada pasangannya.

Semburat merah jambu kembali terlihat jelas di pipi chubby seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin memang berbeda dari namja kebanyakan. Dia tahu jika dirinya berbeda, Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yeoja. Tapi, bukankah perasaan suka kepada orang tidak akan mengganggu jika kita tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada orang yang kita suka?

Hanya dipendam dan menikmati rasa cinta ini sendiri, Sungmin rasa lebih bijak daripada harus mengatakannya langsung kepada Kyuhyun.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun di televisi perasaan suka itu sudah ada dalam hati seorang Lee Sungmin dan jika sekarang ia bisa hidup bersama dengan Kyuhyun, itu merupakan mukjijat terbesar dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mau banyak berharap. Status idol yang disandang Kyuhyun dengan dikelilingi yeoja cantik disetiap waktunya membuat rasa suka itu seperti terhalang tembok yang sangat besar. Kyuhyun normal dan Sungmin tahu itu.

"Aku pulang,"

"Kyuhyun-ssiiiii~"

"Ada apa denganmu? Senang sekali melihatku pulang,"

"Aku tidak suka sendirian,"

"Bukankah selama ini kau hidup seorang diri,"

"Ah~ kau benar,"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan polos namja manis yang berada dihadapannya itu, "Omo, aku hampir lupa! Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah,"

"Benarkah?" wajah yang tadinya ceria kini berubah menjadi sangat suram.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku membuatkanmu makanan sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah membantuku tapi sepertinya semua itu sia-sia,"

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ne,"

Melihat wajah suram Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk mandi dan kembali menuruni tangga menuju dapur, "Kau ingin merasakan masakanku Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak tega melihat wajah memelasmu itu,"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Apa ini?" Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Sungmin siapkan untuk dirinya. Meja makan mewah itu Sungmin percantik dengan lilin-lilin putih yang menyala dengan setangkai bunga lili putih yang terpajang apik ditengah meja makan itu.

"Kk-kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Ne!" jawab Sungmin penuh semangat, "Waeyo? Kau tersentuh?"

"Apa kau seorang yeoja?"

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana bisa seorang namja menyiapkan hal romantis seperti ini yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang yeoja untuk memberikan kejutan untuk namjachingunya? Kau ingin menggodaku? Kau menyukaiku?"

Bagaimanapun juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah benar tapi, apakah sikap seperti ini yang harus diterima Sungmin untuk semua kerja kerasnya?

"Bisa kau menghargaiku sedikit saja Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Wae?"

"AKU HANYA INGIN BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADAMU, JIKA KAU TIDAK SUKA CUKUP KEMBALI KE KAMARMU DAN TIDAK PERLU MEMAKAN MAKANAN INI!"

"MENGAPA KAU BERTERIAK KEPADAKU! KAU HANYA MENUMPANG DIRUMAHKU DAN KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMBENTAKKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi namja bergigi kelinci itu, yah Sungmin memang orang yang sangat sensitif, "Bukankah aku tidak tinggal gratis dirumah ini? Kau lupa aku bersedia menjadi pelayan pribadimu selama 24 jam?"

"TETAP SAJA AKU MEMANDANGMU HANYA SEBAGAI PENGEMIS YANG PATUT DIKASIHANI!"

"Mwo? Pengemis?"

"Ne!"

Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Ucapan yang Kyuhyun katakan benar-benar sangat melukai hatinya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin membawa koper dan barang lainnya, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berkata apapun. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf atas ucapannya tapi gengsinya terlalu besar untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini kepadaku, annyeong,"

"Ttu-tungg" mulutnya terasa sangat kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sangat bahagia melihat Sungmin dengan susah payah menyiapkan semua itu hanya itu dirinya tapi entah mengapa hanya hujatan yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST tapi Kyuhyun belum sedikit pun mampu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beristirahat. Pikirannya melayang kepada namja manis itu, "Arrrggghhh! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Dia seorang namja! Tentu saja dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, lebih baik aku tidur,"

Kembali Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

"Ya ya ya Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau gila? Apa kau sudah tidak normal? Untuk apa kau khawatir dengannya! Dia namja, Lee Sungmin seorang namja dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bisa sajakan dia mencari Siwon hyung dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Siwon hyung?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Siwon hyung? Andwae!"

Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas mencari namja manis itu. Memikirkan Sungmin akan tinggal bersama dengan Siwon membuat hatinya sangat gelisah.

Tidak perduli hanya menggunakan piyama berwarna biru muda Kyuhyun segera memacu mobilnya dan semoga ia tidak terlambat.

Sepanjang perjalanan matanya tidak lengah memperhatikan manusia yang berlalulalang berharap kornea matanya menemukan sesosok manusia yang memang sedang ia cari.

Memasuki kawasan Myeondong yang penuh dengan jajanan kaki lima, Kyuhyun memperlambat laju mobilnya. Matanya tetap siaga mengawasi seluruh manusia yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dimana kau Lee Sungminnnn.. Ayolah jangan pergi kerumah Siwon hyung, dia itu sangat mesum," ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Refleks, Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang ia cari. Lee Sungmin, namja itu dengan asiknya dengan duduk di kedai ddubboki yang memang tersebar disepanjang jalan Myeondong, "Mengapa sangat mudah menemukannya?"

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat dikedai itu, lagi-lagi dengan setia Kyuhyun memperhatikan gaya namja manis itu. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan membuat pipi putih itu terlihat makin menggemaskan, apalagi cara makan Sungmin yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat unik.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ddubboki Sungmin merapihkan baju dan syalnya dan berjalan keluar kedai dengan koper besar dikedua tangannya. Dengan langkah lambat Sungmin berjalan menelusuri jalanan di distrik Myeondong itu dan Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat untuk mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur ditaman kota malam ini.

Sungmin duduk dibangku taman sambil memandang wajah kota Seoul pada malam hari, "Eomma appa mianhae karena tidak bisa menjaga rumah kalian dengan benar. Ku yakin Donghae dan Hyukkie punya alasan yang pantas mengapa mereka tega melakukan semua ini. Eomma appa, aku hanya minta kalian melindungiku dari surga, aku sangat takut sekarang hiksss~"

"Mian,"

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya hanya dengan piyama dan sepasang sandal jepit rumahan. "Mianhae," ucap Kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf.

"Kk-Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup sendirian seperti ini,"

"Kau datang untuk menjemputku?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Gomawo,"

"Mwo?"

"Jeongmal gomawo Kyuhyun~ah, jeongmal gomawo hikksss~"

"Mengapa kau senang sekali menangis Sungmin~ah," Kyuhyun mendekat dan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan sangat erat. "Pulanglah, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang ini,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, panci-panci didapur lupa kau bersihkan aku tidak suka melihat dapurku kotor,"

"Hanya karena itu kau menjemputku?"

"Ne,"

"Jahat,"

"Kita pulang ne?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kepala Sungmin yang mengangguk di dada bidangnya, "Walau jahat, aku tetap ingin berterima kasih kepadamu Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Masakanmu asin,"

"Kau memakannya?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau suka?"

"Tidak,"

"Tenang saja, aku akan memasak untukmu setiap hari,"

"Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu Sungmin~ah,"

Ketika kedua manusia itu tengah asik dengan dunianya tanpa mereka sadari ada sorot kamera yang sedari tadi merekam moment romantis yang mungkin hanya akan dilakoni oleh sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertengkar dan sang pemuda datang untuk meminta maaf akan kesalahannya.

Heyyy~ kalian tidak lupa kan jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang idol ternama Korea?

TBC

Ampunnnnnn chingudeulllllllllllllllllll lllllllll~

Aku ga tau harus bilang apa lagi selain permintaan maaf kepada chingudeul semua karena sudah menelantarkan fanfic-fanficku.

Ini benar-benar masa-masa sulitku, tidak jarang aku merasa lelah dan menyerah untuk kembali menulis karena satu dan lain hal tapi kemarin ketika aku membuka kembali fb dan fpku aku membaca komentar kalian semua yang kesal karena aku ga juga mempublish lanjutan fanficku.

Aku berpikir, sepertinya karyaku ini masih mendapatkan tempat dihati kalian dan kuputuskan untuk kembali menulis..

Terima kasih, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian semua..

Semoga kalian tetap suka ya sama fanfic yang kubuat ^^

Jika kalian ingin mengeluarkan pendapat atau unek2 kalian bisa add fbku Metta Tansera atau mention twitterku tansera137

#GOMAPSEUMNIDA CHINGUDEULLLLL #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-MettaTansera-250812-


	4. Chapter 4

Title : FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

Author : Metta Tansera

Rating : kalo saya lagi tobat fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk rating T, tapi kalo yadong saya kambuh, entah lah mungkin bisa meningkat ke M #plak

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya chingudeul udah pada tahu, fanfic ini di adaptasi dari drama korea. Yup, fanfic ini memang ku adaptasi dari drama korea terkenal FULL HOUSE tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple kesayangan kita, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit ide-idenya kuambil dari drama korea tersebut, walaupun yakin ga sebagus drama aslinya tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ya^^

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik Lee Sungmin tapi Lee Sungmin sepenuhnya milik Metta Tansera *dibom Kyu* walaupun aku belum ijin sama SMent untuk memakai nama artisnya di fanfic abal-abal milikku tapi ku yakin KyuMin tidak akan keberatan sama sekali *sotoy* walaupun mengadaptasi dari drama korea, tapi sepenuhnya fanfic ini milikku, jadi tolong saling menghargai aja ya^^

Warning : masih tetap YAOI, masih tetap gaje, masih tetap abal-abal, masih tetap badan saya tidak bisa kurus #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

METTA TANSERA PRESENT

.

.

FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

PART 4

.

.

"Makanan apa ini Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memandang sendu makanan yang saat ini tersedia penuh dimeja makannya. Kyuhyun yakin jika hidangan yang disajikan dipanci kuningan yang masih mengepul itu pastilah sup kimchi, tapi sejak kapan makanan sederhana orang Korea itu berubah warna menjadi cokelat pekat seperti itu.

"Waeyo? Tampilannya memang tidak menarik," ucap Sungmin yang masih memakai apron pink sebagai penghias tubuhnya saat memasak, "Palli, nanti makanannya dingin," dengan riang Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan namja tampan itu duduk untuk menikmati hidangan super anehnya.

"Nah, ini sup kimchi kesukaanmu,"

"Tahu dari mana aku sangat menyukai sup kimchi?"

"Aku melihatnya di internet, hal mengenai dirimu sangat lengkap disana,"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memperlihatkan senyum kebanggaannya, "Ah, ternyata popularitasku sangat mengagumkan,"

"Ne, kau memang sangat mengagumkan!" Sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya kewajah Kyuhyun dan dengan tulus memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang langsung membuat mata Kyuhyun tidak berkedip memandang wajah manis itu.

"Kyuhyun~ah, waeyo?"

"Aa-anni," dengan segera Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aa-apa semua masakan ini bisa dimakan?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mwo? Tentu saja bisa! Ne, kajja kita makan bersama,"

.

.

.

Walau Kyuhyun tidak mengerti masakan apa yang tadi pagi ia santap bersama Sungmin, tapi sepertinya kegiatan itu sangat berkesan bagi namja yang gemar bermain game itu. Terbukti sejak tadi senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Pemuda itu menyusuri lorong gedung stasiun televisi swasta di Korea, KBS untuk memulai aksinya memamerkan suara rendah berserak ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang membuat hati yeoja yang menyaksikan penampilannya secara live mengeluarkan air mata seolah tidak sanggup menyampaikan rasa cinta kepada sang pujaan hati.

"Kyuhyun~ah kau sudah siap? Waktumu 10 menit lagi, silahkan menunggu giliran anda dibelakang stage," tanya salah seorang staff acara music tersebut.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu mengikuti instruksi yang tadi disampaikan.

Sebuah girlband yang baru saja debut memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka dalam mengolah vocal dan menari diatas panggung, suara riuh penonton tidak terlalu terdengar seolah tidak ada tanggapan antusias dari 1000 orang yang memenuhi ruangan konser yang terletak didalam gedung stasiun televisi swasta itu.

Dari balik tirai, Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan detail penampilan grup baru tersebut, "Sok imut sekali gadis-gadis itu tidak seperti Sungminku,"

Diam,

Kyuhyun mengejapkan matanya bingung, sepertinya pemuda tampan itu sedang mencerna perkataan yang tadi keluar secara tidak sengaja dari mulutnya sendiri, "Pabbo! Kau benar-benar bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa lagi-lagi namja kelinci itu yang kau ingat," Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

Kembali mata tajamnya memperhatikan ke enam gadis belia yang sedang melenggangkan tubuh mereka imut diatas stage, "Kyuhyun~ah, 3 menit lagi, bersiaplah!" teriak salah satu staff yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala olehnya.

Lighting stage dipadamkan secara serempak, tiraipun ditutup untuk mempersiapkan penampilan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan mic andalannya, dengan kemeja hitam yang Kyuhyun pakai pada performancenya malam itu membuat tingkat ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat.

Suara riuh penonton dengan membawa lighstick official dari ELF dinyalakan serentak yang membuat ruang konser sederhana itu penuh dengan warna biru.

"SARANGHAEYO CHO KYUHYUN! GIDARILKKE CHO KYUHYUN! YONGWONHIGA KYUHYUN ELPEU!" ruangan berkapasitas 1000 penonton mulai menampakkan aktifitasnya. Seketika ruang gelap itu bercahayakan lampu lightstick biru kebanggaan para ELF nama sebuah fandom yang mempunyai makna bagi Kyuhyun dan para fans yang tergabung didalamnya. Gemuruh teriakan mulai menghidupkan suasana.

'_Dalkomhan ni geumal,, nal jukineun ne geumal gamanhi kkaemulmyeon sseudisseun geumal geumanhae'_

Lagu berjudul 'Bittersweet' menjadi lagu pembuka performance Kyuhyun diacara music mingguan Korea itu. Kyuhyun dijadwalkan akan menyanyikan dua lagu andalannya.

Wajah tampan, suara merdu dan didukung dengan pakaian rupawan membuat penampilan Kyuhyun bagai seorang maestro handal yang sudah professional dibidangnya.

Seolah tidak mengenal kata lelah, para SparKyu setia meneriakan dukungannya kepada sang idol. Kyuhyun pun dengan sangat apik dan pengkhayatan tinggi sukses membawakan lagu yang mengantarkannya pada puncak popularitas di jagad industry music Korea.

Tapi jika saja Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya hari ini ELF mempunyai project khusus untuknya yang Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Disetiap pipi para yeoja itu ditempeli kertas berbentuk persegi panjang yang menampakkan seseorang yang sedang menangis. Tanpa mau banyak berfikir, Kyuhyun tetap fokus dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk para penggemar.

'_Charari uri cheoeum buteo amu geotdo anieottdamyeon,'_

Benar-benar akhir yang sangat sempurna. Tirai panggung kembali digerai untuk mempersiapkan penampilan Kyuhyun berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Merasa sapaan itu ditujukan untuknya dengan malas Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, "Oh Seohyun-ssi, waeyo?"

"Apa pemberitaan tentangmu itu benar?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau membuatku kecewa oppa!" magnae dari girlband terkenal Korea SNSD itu menunjukkan raut wajah sedih, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk, aku pergi,"

"Oppa!"

"Wae!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Rasanya Kyuhyun sudah sangat jengah dengan perilaku yeoja satu ini. Seohyun selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, bahkan tanpa tahu malu walau tidak dengan cara frontal, Seohyun memberi syarat kepada publik Korea jika saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun sedang menjalin hubungan special.

Dan Kyuhyun?

Sudah sangat malas, membantah semua ucapan Seohyun yang setiap hari selalu membuat kepalanya sakit!

"Siapa yeoja itu! Katakan padaku oppa!"

"Siapa yeoja yang kau maksud?"

"Yeoja yang kau peluk ditaman tadi malam!"

"Hahh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu pergi meninggalkan Seohyun yang sepertinya siap untuk menangis, "Apa maksud yeoja itu, oh Tuhan sepertinya aku harus mencari perusahaan lain agar tidak lagi bertemu dengannya,"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika lengannya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah tangan Seo Joohyun, yeoja berjuluk 'magnae angel' oleh netizen Korea tapi sungguh julukan itu sepertinya tidak pantas diberikan untuk Seohyun sebenarnya. Well, bagaimana pun itulah pendapat Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau hadir dalam drama musikalku nanti malam," dengan wajah yang dibuat imut sedemikian rupa, Seohyun seolah ingin menghipnotis Kyuhyun dengan wajah cantiknya tapi sepertinya usaha itu akan selalu gagal.

"Malam ini?"

"Ne!"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar, sebelum pergi bekerja Kyuhyun ingat Sungmin berkata akan membuatkan masakan lezat dan menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Yah, memang sepertinya itu sangat aneh tapi apa salahnya Kyuhyun menghargai jerih payah Sungmin yang dengan sukarela memasak untuknya. Tentu saja sangat tidak sopan kalau Kyuhyun memenuhi permintaan Seohyun dan tidak pulang tepat waktu untuk menyicipi masakan Sungmin.

Iya, untuk seorang Kyuhyun yang terkenal sangat egois, anggaplah alasan itu yang paling tepat untuk menolak ajakan Seohyun, "Mian, aku ada janji dengan seorang teman. Berjuanglah, semoga pertunjukanmu berjalan lancar," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menepuk pundak Seohyun yang kelihatan begitu kecewa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kita bicara," sahut Leeteuk saat melihat orang yang daritadi sedang ia cari.

"Teuki hyung, apa jadwalku telah usai?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan berjalan menjauhi Seohyun yang masih tertunduk lemas.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan hyung?"

"Posisimu sekarang tidak aman Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat ini,"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah handphone hitam bermerek dagang asli Korea dan dengan teliti membaca artikel yang mungkin saja tentang dirinya.

Lama Kyuhyun mencerna arti dari judul artikel yang langsung menjadi trending topic dikalangan pengguna twitter dan media social lainnya, "Cho Kyuhyun tertangkap sedang melakukan kencan rahasia, siapakah yeoja beruntung itu?" Kyuhyun membaca judul artikel yang dibuat oleh media social terbesar di Korea.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak pernah melakukan kencan rahasia,"

"Berbohong pun sudah tidak mungkin, mereka memiliki bukti. Sekarang beritahu aku siapa yeoja itu?" walau sedang menyetir, mata manajer muda itu sesekali menatap tajam mata artis yang selama 4 tahun ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Aku tidak pernah melakukan kencan sekali pun,"

"Buka link yang terdapat di artikel itu, itu adalah fotomu. Jelas itu adalah wajahmu, dari segi manapun wajahmu terlihat sangat jelas Kyu,"

Lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengklik link itu.

Sebuah gambar yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan muka Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Karena hanya mengambil dari satu sisi, jelas hanya wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lensa kamera tapi, samar-samar seseorang yang saat itu dipelukan Kyuhyun juga terlihat wajahnya.

Oh, mungkin saja artikel ini yang menyebabkan seribu ELF yang datang ke acara music tadi mengadakan project dadakan membuat wajah mereka terlihat seperti menangis, pikir Kyuhyun singkat. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menanggapi gambar dirinya yang sekarang pasti sedang hangat diperbincangkan banyak orang, "Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Yeoja?"

"Ne, siapa yeoja itu?" Leeteuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Dia Sungmin,"

Dengan sangat mendadak Leeteuk menginjak rem mobilnya yang mengakibatkan tubuh Kyuhyun terpelanting kedepan, "Hyung! Kau sengaja ingin membunuhku!"

"Sungmin-ssi? Namja yang gemar menangis itu?"

"Ne,"

"Sungmin-ssi si pemilik rumah?"

"Ne,"

"Sungmin-ssi si namja unik?"

"Ne,"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berpelukan ditengah malam seperti itu!" Leeteuk menaikkan satu oktaf nada bicara yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berhati-hati. Manajer hyung-nya satu itu memang berhati malaikat, terbukti dikalangan para idol Korea nama Leeteuk memang sangat terkenal. Namja berlesung pipi itu dikenal sangat berwibawa dan tegas dalam mendidik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa seperti sekarang pun, tentu saja ada campur tangan seorang Park Jungsoo didalamnya.

"Kk-kami hanya,, hanya.. Ish! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hyung!"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti aku Kyuhyun~ah, kau namja normal," sedetik kemudian suara itu menjadi parau. Leeteuk sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun sangat menghormati namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung kandungnya. Leeteuk memang namja, tapi perasaannya tidak seperti namja pada umumnya.

Saat ini, detik ini, Leeteuk sedang menjalani hubungan yang bahkan tidak bisa diterima oleh keluarganya sendiri apalagi masyarakat umum. Yah, ada Kim Youngwoon dihatinya yang juga seorang namja, "Hyung!" entah apa yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan, yang jelas Kyuhyun tau segalanya.

"Carilah seorang yeojachingu,"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah terlalu banyak berita miring tentang dirimu,"

"Hanya tentang Seohyun dan Victoria," jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Seungyul-ssi, Hani-ssi, Yoona-ssi, Luna-ssi-"

"Hentikan hyung,"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Menjadi namja terpopuler asia versi sebuah majalah internasional membuat sosok Kyuhyun gemar disandingkan dengan banyak yeoja. Setiap kali berinteraksi dengan yeoja, maka semenit itu juga nama couple gabungan nama dirinya dan sang yeoja terpampang luas di dunia maya bahkan media elektronik.

"Para petinggi sudah mengadakan rapat tertutup dan hasilnya, mereka memintamu untuk segera menemukan kekasih yang nantinya akan dipublikasikan kepada media agar pemberitaan miring tentangmu selama ini bisa hilang," jelas Leeteuk dengan mata yang fokus melihat jalanan.

"Mengapa mereka membuat keputusan tanpa aku ketahui, kapan berita ini tersebar?"

"Pagi tadi,"

"Menjadi seorang yang tampan memang tidak selalu menyenangkan," ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti ini, menanggapi semua pemberitaan miring tentang dirinya dengan sangat santai.

"Seohyun-ssi sepertinya tidak jelek,"

"Terimakasih, yeoja itu sama sekali bukan tipeku,"

"Seperti apa yeoja yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa mengaturnya,"

"Bertubuh pendek dengan badan yang sedikit berisi, lalu mempunyai wajah manis yang membuatku betah berlama-lama memandang wajahnya," sekilas gambaran tentang fisik seorang Lee Sungmin mampir di ingatan Kyuhyun.

"Victoria-ssi?"

"Siapa yang suka dengan yeoja cerewet macam dia, lagipula Changmin akan membunuhku,"

"Mereka berpacaran?"

"Hyung, kita bahkan belum menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalahku, kenapa kau malah bergosip!"

"Ah, kau benar,"

Tiba-tiba sosok itu kembali muncul dipikirannya, seulas seringai jelas nampak diwajah berkulit pucat milik Cho Kyuhyun, "Yah, aku harus mempunyai yeojachingu dan aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantuku mewujudkannya," seringai yang menampakkan seribu kepandaian dalam otak namja yang gemar bermain game itu pun muncul. Otaknya memang sangat pandai mengatasi segala masalah.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau akan membuat solusi rencana ini menjadi sebuah permainan?" Leeteuk sudah hafal benar tabiat seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Dan sepertinya kali ini namja itu juga tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Yeoja ya? Ehm~ kurasa tidak harus yeoja real hyung,"

"Mwo?"

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION******

Rumah itu tampak sangat gelap, lampu malam yang seharusnya menyala dibiarkan padam seolah membiarkan cahaya bulan mendominasi cahaya disetiap penjuru rumah yang berada ditepi sungai itu. tanpa suara Kyuhyun beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mencari seseorang yang biasanya selalu menyapa ketika ia pulang.

"Lee Sungmin," suara rendah miliknya menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun menekan tombol otomatis yang membuat seluruh penjuru rumahnya terang dengan lampu hias yang menggantung disetiap sudutnya, "Kemana bocah itu," langkahnya bergegas menuju dapur yang menjadi tempat favorite Sungmin sekarang ini karena Kyuhyun mewajibkan namja bergigi kelinci itu untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya setiap hari.

Deg,

Langkah Kyuhyun seolah terhenti. Tidak. Sungmin tidak mungkin pergi, mau pergi kemana dia? Sungmin tidak memiliki siapapun. Mencoba mencari tahu ketakutannya, Kyuhyun berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sungmin yang memang ada dilantai dua.

Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun membuka pintu berwarna kuning itu dan dengan cepat membuka lemari baju Sungmin.

"Hahh~"

Satu tarikan nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun melihat koper pakaian yang belum sempat Sungmin rapihkan masih tersimpan dilemari bajunya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar Sungmin. Kamar itu sangat berantakan dan kosong. Tidak ada perabotan apapun selain lemari dan kasur lipat.

Ketika ingin keluar, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah kalender meja yang terdapat banyak coretan disetiap tanggalnya. Dan khusus ditanggal 1 Januari Kyuhyun membaca catatan 'My Day^^'

"Kekanakan, sudah tua tapi masih saja merayakan tahun baru. Namja itu memang sangat aneh,"

.

.

.

Come on! Kyuhyun tidak suka seperti ini! Inilah sebab utamanya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini. Menunggu dan khawatir. Dua hal tersebut sangat dibenci oleh Kyuhyun.

Lihat kan! Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi Sungmin belum juga pulang. Iya, memang terlihat bukan hal yang aneh ketika 'menunggu dan khawatir' itu dilakukan oleh namja untuk seorang yeoja tapi akan terasa sangat janggal jika 'menunggu dan khawatir' itu dilakukan oleh namja untuk seorang namja. Well, mari kita serahkan semuanya kepada sang namja tampan, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,"

Sepertinya,

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu dan khawatirkan sudah ada didepan matanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yah, pertanyaan itu memang sepantasnya Sungmin tanyakan kepada Kyuhyun. Saat itu dengan piyama berwarna abu-abu Kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir didepan pintu rumahnya dan sesekali melihat jam yang melekat ditangan kirinya.

"Darimana saja kau!"

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja! Hanya kau satu-satunya manusia dihadapanku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kecilkan suaramu, ini sudah malam,"

"Jangan memerintah! Jika aku bertanya maka kau harus menjawabnya!"

Tanpa menanggapi omelan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergegas menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat mata Kyuhyun tidak berkedip merasakan ada aliran listrik yang menyengat hatinya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak melawan, bagai anak kecil yang digandeng sang ibu untuk menyebrang dengan diam Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana langkah Sungmin membawanya, "Silahkan lanjutkan," ucap Sungmin ketika dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Lan-lanjutkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, aliran listrik itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dari hatinya.

"Lanjutkan omelanmu, aku akan mendengarkannya,"

"Ah matta! Darimana saja kau Lee Sungmin!" teriakan itu muncul kembali.

"Makan dengan Siwon ahjussi,"

"MWO!"

"Apa yang membuatmu terkejut!" namja kelinci itu dengan erat menutup kedua telingannya dari hantaman keras suara Kyuhyun.

"Ce-ceritakan apa yang baru saja kalian alami, palli!"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku pulang lebih awal tapi apa ini! Aku bahkan belum makan malam sampai detik ini!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Mendengar nama Siwon keluar dari mulut Sungmin benar-benar membuat hatinya terbakar cemburu.

"Mian,"

"Cepat buatkan makanan!"

"Mian," 

"Kenapa terus meminta maaf!"

"Aku tidak masak nasi, hikss~"

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian, kini Sungmin kembali harus berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu duabelas malam tapi Sungmin masih saja harus mencuci beras dan menyiapkan beberapa lauk yang akan dimakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun yang daritadi memperhatikan kegiatan Sungmin.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya makan,"

"Hanya makan? Kalian tidak mengobrol?"

"Hanya obrolan ringan,"

"Apa itu? Aku ingin tahu,"

"Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya dengan detail?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku lupa,"

"Ish!"

Ayolah, jika saja Sungmin peka seharusnya Sungmin tahu jika saat ini sang magnae evil sedang cemburu dengannya. Salahkan otak bodoh Sungmin yang selalu polos menanggapi lingkungan disekitarnya, "Siwon menawarkanku pekerjaan dan aku menyanggupinya,"

"Bekerja dengan Siwon? Dalam hal apa?"

"Kau tahu kan aku seorang penulis?"

"Tentu, bahkan karyamu tidak pantas dibaca oleh seekor ayam,"

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya.

Kyuhyun diam dan yakin jika ucapannya barusan akan menimbulkan masalah baru dihubungannya dengan Sungmin, "Apa benar ayam-pun tidak akan mengerti dengan karyaku?" Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya dan mencoba memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah.

"Aa-apa maksud ucapanmu itu kau ingin mengejekku?"

"Lupakanlah,"

"Ish! Kau ini!"

"Ya! Kemarilah," Kyuhyun member isyarat lewat tangannya agar Sungmin mendekat.

"Anni,"

"Yaaa! Lee Sungmin! Tinggalkan kegiatan memasakmu dan cepat datang kesini!"

Tidak mau kembali dimarahi, dengan malas Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, "Wae?"

"Kita buat perjanjian,"

"Perjanjian?"

"Ne,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau belum lihat berita kita di internet?"

"Berita kita? Aku belum membayar tagihan pulsaku dan mereka menonaktifkan jaringan selulerku," jawab Sungmin yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil smartphone kesayangannya, "Kau lihat?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan alat komunikasi berwarna hitam itu kepada Sungmin,

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin membaca artikel yang ternyata sudah menduduki peringkat teratas 'artikel yang dicari para netizen', "Bbu-bukankah ini aku?"

"Pintar sekali,"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Di artikel ini ditulis, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun diduga sedang menjalani suatu hubungan special dengan yeoja misterius, apa mereka buta? Jelas-jelas aku ini seorang namja!" protes Sungmin yang membuat wajahnya semakin menarik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yah, mereka menganggap malam itu aku sedang berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja dan itu sangat menguntungkan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku,"

"Kau gila," Sungmin berniat membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum lengan Kyuhyun mencegah niatnya, "Dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku,"

"Apa lagi yang harus kudengar? Kau bahkan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu padahal kau tahu jelas jika aku adalah seorang namja,"

"Ini hanya berpura-pura sampai pemberitaanku dengan yeoja-yeoja itu hilang dari permukaan dan karena kau memiliki wajah yang sangattt,, ehmm~ feminim, kurasa kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja,"

"Aku ingin tidur,"

"Yaaa! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat untuk meredakan emosinya dan mengecilkan nada suaranya, "Kumohon bantu aku, hanya 6 bulan kuberjanji,"

"Anni, aku tidak mau,"

"Sungmin~ah,"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding,"

"Ah! Setelah 6 bulan, kau bisa memiliki rumah ini lagi,"

Sungmin yang tadi sudah melangkah pergi, seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, "Aa-apa maksudmu?"

"Rumah ini akan kembali menjadi milikmu setelah semuanya usai,"

"Rru-rumah ini? Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku,"

"Aku harus memiliki bukti dari ucapanmu sehingga aku bisa percaya kepadamu sepenuhnya,"

"Kita akan membuat surat perjanjian jika kau mau,"

"Jeongmalyo?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, "Aa-aku akan mengambil kertas dan pulpen terlebih dahulu,"

"Yaaa! Nanti saja! Sekarang lanjutkan masak! Aku lapar!"

"Ish! Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Sup tahu, telur gulung dan kimchi goreng sudah tersaji sederhana dimeja makan. Walau bukan seleranya, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melahap masakan itu agar perutnya tidak lagi berbunyi sedangkan Sungmin dengan setia menyaksikan kegiatan Kyuhyun dengan penuh haru, "Baru kau orang pertama yang bersedia memakan masakanku,"

"Itu karena aku tidak mau mati diusia yang masih muda,"

"Ish!"

"Kau sudah menulis surat perjanjiannya?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan terus mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Tapi apakah aku harus menjadi seorang yeoja? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan hal itu Kyu,"

"Biar publik yang membentuk segala opini tentangmu, aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa kau. Aku juga tidak akan mengenalkanmu sebagai yeojachingu, aku hanya akan berkata kepada publik bahwa benar foto yang sekarang sedang hangat diperbincangkan adalah fotoku dan foto kekasihku. Aku juga tidak ingin menjerumuskanmu terlalu dalam, karena aku takut akhirnya kau yang akan menderita,"

Sungmin terdiam mendengarkan segala ucapan Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit rasa kagum yang mulai menggelitik hati sang namja kelinci itu ketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun memang menginginkan Sungmin untuk mempelancar semua ide gilanya tapi, Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang yang bijaksana yang tidak ingin menciptakan masalah baru dikehidupan Sungmin yang memang sudah sangat sulit.

"Mengapa diam?"

"Gomawo,"

"Untuk?"

"Walau galak, kau tetap mengkhawatirkan aku,"

Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya setelah mulutnya penuh lalu Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa memperhatikan semuanya dalam diam.

Setelah kembali keruang makan, Kyuhyun lalu menandatangani surat perjanjian itu dan memberikan stempel atas namanya kepada Sungmin, "Ini stempel dengan namaku yang akan menjadikan surat perjanjian itu sah dimata hukum, apa kau sudah percaya sekarang?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Kau juga harus tanda tangan,"

"Harus dengan stampel? Aku belum membuatnya,"

"Tidak perlu, lagipula kau bukan orang penting yang harus menyertakan stempel disetiap tandatangannya,"

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

Satu ruangan serba guna dihotel mewah dikawasan distrik Seoul selatan telah dirubah menjadi sebuah tempat konfrensi pers. Para staff dari SM Entertaiment sudah bersiap-siap dan mengatur segala keperluan untuk acara yang akan diselenggarakan dalam hitungan menit. Yah, ini memang sudah menjadi keputusan SM Entertaiment terutama keputusan para petinggi official manajemen Kyuhyun.

Kabar pemberitaan Kyuhyun tengah berkencan dengan setiap yeoja selalu menjadi headline dimajalah-majalah ibu kota bahkan dimedia internet. Secara tidak langsung ini akan menghancurkan pencitraan Kyuhyun jika dibiarkan berlarut-larut, dengan perhitungan yang matang rasanya ide ini akan menghilangkan pemberitaan miring tentang Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu menjadi santapan media.

Perwakilan para wartawan Korea dan wartawan dari beberapa Negara Asia sudah memasuki ruangan konfrensi pers dan tengah sibuk mempersiapkan laptop atau sekedar sibuk mempersiapkan pertanyaan yang akan mereka ajukan kepada Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun datang dengan pakaian formal jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan dewasa dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sebelum duduk ditempatnya, terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya tanda penghormatan kepada para awak media, "Annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Pada kesempatan ini saya ingin meluruskan pemberitaan yang sekarang sedang hangat diperbincangkan setiap orang," ucap Kyuhyun memulai acara.

"Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, sejak dua hari yang lalu media banyak memberitakan skandalku dengan seseorang yang dibuktikan dengan gambar yang memperlihatkanku tengah memeluk seseorang disebuah taman,"

"Dalam konfrensi pers kali ini aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa," Kyuhyun mengambil nafas untuk meneruskan ucapannya, "Memang benar aku tengah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang dan gambar yang selama ini beredar dimedia elektronik ataupun internet memang benar adanya. Dia adalah kekasihku, kami sudah berhubungan serius satu tahun ini dan kuharap kalian mendoakan kami agar selalu bahagia,"

Pernyataan Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat para wartawan bertanya-tanya. Selama ini seorang idol akan selalu mengelit jika menghadapi situasi seperti Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun? "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan dengan detail siapa yeoja yang beruntung itu?" tanya salah seorang wartawan dari harian Seoul magazine yang terlihat dari kartu nama yang ia sematkan dikantung bajunya.

"Maaf, tidak untuk saat ini,"

"Bisa saja publik menganggap apa yang kau katakan ini hanya bualan karena kau tidak ingin memberitahu kami siapa sosok yeojachingumu itu," wartawan itu masih tetap mendesak Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menyudutkan posisi Kyuhyun.

"Beropinilah sesuka hati kalian, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan jika sekarang ada seseorang yang telah mendampingiku dan seseorang yang terdapat digambar itu memang benar kekasihku,"

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seohyun-ssi? Bukankah kalian tengah menjalin hubungan special? Pernyataan ini secara tidak langsung sudah dibenarkan oleh Seohyun-ssi,"

"Kami bernaung dalam satu manajemen yang sama, kami mempunyai banyak waktu bersama karena berada dalam satu atap perusahaan yang sama, hubunganku dan Seohyun-ssi hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih,"

"Bagaimana dengan Victoria-ssi? Kalian tertangkap kamera sedang menonton konser bersama," wartawan-wartawan itu terus menghujani Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Aku harap kalian tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa sahabatku Changmin juga ikut menyaksikan konser,"

"Lalu akhir-akhir ini muncul nama couple KyuNa yang juga menjadi pemberitaan hangat dikalangan netizen, bisa kau berkomentar Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Kyuhyun Yoona? Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai nomor handphone Yoona-ssi dalam handphoneku," dengan ciri khasnya Kyuhyun menjawab segala pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan sangat santai namun tetap tegas dan tidak meremehkan, "Satu yang akan kubongkar, kekasihku seorang penulis,"

.

.

.

Tanpa Leeteuk, Kyuhyun menyetir kendaraannya sendirian. Tidak ada lagi jadwal setelah konfrensi pers itu berakhir. Setelah hidup bersama dengan Sungmin, tampaknya Kyuhyun mempunyai hobi baru yaitu pulang lebih awal. Sebabnya apa, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya tepat dihalaman luas rumah indahnya, dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk melihat 'kekasih kontraknya', "Benarkah? Kau ingin mentraktirku makan malam ini?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu dan mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan Sungmin dengan seseorang ditelepon.

"Kemarin kau sudah mentraktirku makan, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," ucap Sungmin sambil terus membersihkan kaca jendela ruang tamu.

'_Apakah Siwon?'_ tanya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Benar kau akan memberikanku satu kesempatan?" kini ucapan Sungmin terdengar sangat gembira, "Ne! Aku akan datang tepat pukul delapan malam, terima kasih banyak ahjussi!" Sungmin memutuskan pembicaraannya dan senyumpun terlihat dari wajahnya yang manis.

"Ehem!"

"Kyuhyun~ah!"

"Aku lapar,"

"Baik, akan kusiapkan,"

Sungmin terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian casualnya setiap hari. Saat berada dirumah dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memang hobi memakai celana pendek berwarna pink dan kaus putih polos yang entah mengapa membuat dada Kyuhyun sekali lagi seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

"Ya! Kenapa bengong, ayo makan," dengan cekatan Sungmin menyiapkan piring dan peralatan makan lainnya dimeja makan, "Bagaimana konfrensi persnya? Berjalan lancar?"

"Tentu,"

"Kau tidak membongkar identitasku kan?"

"Aku tidak bodoh,"

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menumpahkan sup ayam ginseng ini kekepala Kyuhyun agar namja itu berhenti bersikap acuh kepadanya, "Hanya seperti itu? Aku rasa ini terlalu mudah untukku mendapatkan rumahku kembali. Hanya dengan menyamar menjadi kekasihmu selama enam bulan, aku sudah bisa mendapatkan rumah ini,"

"Karena sekarang kau kekasihku, kau harus berterus terang dengan Siwon tentang statusmu yang sebenarnya,"

"Mwo?"

"Mu-mungkin saja Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang yang belum membaca atau melihat skandalmu denganku karena kegiatannya yang terlalu sibuk. Aa-aku hanya memastikan rencanaku ini berjalan dengan baik sampai akhir,"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Siwon ahjussi?"

"Tentu saja ada! Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mendengar kabar ini dan melihat gambar kita yang sedang berpelukan dan dia akan mengenali wajahmu, lalu saat itu terjadi apa yang harus kau bilang? Kau harus mengatakannya sejak awal!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Seperti yang tadi kau bilang, kau harus memberitahu Siwon hyung yang sebenarnya,"

"Mengatakan kepadanya jika kita sepasang kekasih untuk sementara waktu dan dalam waktu enam bulan kita akan berpisah dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan rumahku kembali?"

"YAAAA! APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Kau yang menyuruhku mengatakan semuanya," dengan kesal Sungmin menyuapkan sendok yang penuh dengan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Hanya katakana kita adalah sepasang kekasih, tidak lebih! Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan Siwon hyung?"

"Nanti malam aku akan bertemu dengannya,"

Kyuhyun menggenggam sendoknya erat untuk mengalihkan perasaan cemburunya, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu bertemu dengan Siwon hyung,"

"Tidak perlu, kami akan membahas urusan pekerjaan,"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah, aku selesai. Cepat ganti pakaianmu,"

"Yaaa! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian. Kedua manusia itu kini telah duduk dihadapannya. Seingat Siwon, ia hanya membuat janji dengan Sungmin dan mengapa ada Kyuhyun?

"Siwon hyung, lama tidak bertemu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Ne, aa-apa kau tidak memiliki jadwal malam ini?"

"Anni, bukankah seorang idol juga membutuhkan waktu istirahat?"

Suasana ini begitu canggung, terlebih Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun, "Sungmin-ssi tentang rencana kita, aku sudah buat surat perjanjiannya," Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam tas kerjanya.

"Ah~ ne, gomawo. Tapi benarkah aku berhak mendapatkan kesempatan ini?"

Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya tajam, "Kau berhal mendapatkan kesempatan,"

"Boleh ku tahu apa isi surat perjanjian itu?"

"Hanya perjanjian kerjasama antara aku dengan Sungmin-ssi," jawab Siwon cepat.

"Kerjasama dalam hal?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah perusahaan percetakan yang hampir bangkrut dan akan kubangun perusahaan itu dari awal. Aku ingin mencoba bisnis baru dan ketika ku mendengar Sungmin-ssi seorang penulis, aku memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya menulis dan membuat novel,"

"Hahahahaaaa~"

Suara tawa itu sangat keras yang membuat seluruh pandang tertuju kepada meja Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Sungmin yang ada dipojokan restaurant berbintang lima itu, "Apa yang kau tertawakan," Sungmin menyenggol pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menyuruh namja tampan itu berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahaaa~ mian, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangkan keputusanmu itu hyung,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa karyanya bisa dinikmati oleh sesama manusia?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, "Tapi aku sudah membaca tulisannya, tentang sebuah kisah percintaan yang ringan dan sangat menarik untuk dibaca,"

"Mian ahjussi, itu tentang kisah percintaan rumit yang berakhir tragis," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah suram dan sepertinya Sungmin siap untuk menangis.

"Ah! Benarkah?"

"Hahahahahaaaaaa~" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Suara tawanya begitu renyah terdengar dikuping orang, tapi sangat menyakitkan terdengar oleh kuping Sungmin.

"Kurasa kau harus mempertimbangkan terlebih dahulu perjanjian ini ahjussi," iya, Sungmin tahu pasti ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bahkan Sungmin sudah mendatangi berpuluh-puluh perusahaan percetakan untuk menerbitkan tulisannya, tapi tetap saja semua proposalnya tidak pernah diterima.

"Kurasa itu adalah keputusan yang bijak," sahut Kyuhyun memperkeruh suasana, "Hyung, mungkin kau merasa aneh dengan kedatanganku malam ini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan. Aku tidak melarang kau untuk menemui Sungmin, tapi kukira sebagai kekasihnya aku berhak mendapat permohonan ijin darimu jika ingin membawa Sungminku pergi,"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kami sepasang kekasih,"

-TBC-

Lupakah kalian dengan fanficku yang satu ini?

Jeongmal mianhaeeeee T.T

Mungkin kalian sudah bosan mendengar alasanku, tapi sungguh itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kesibukan mengharuskanku membuang sejenak hobi menulisku :(

Bagi chingudeul yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari fanfic-fanficku aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ^^

Aku mengharapkan apresiasi dari kalian berupa komentar atau sekedar meninggalkan jejak berupa tanda 'like' agar jiwa menulisku bangkit kembali #plak

Kalian bisa mengeluarkan unek-unek kalian atau sekedar memberi masukan secara pribadi di fbku Metta Tansera atau mention twitterku tansera137 :)

Akhir kata, jeongmal gomawo chingudeul ^^

-130302-mettatansera-


	5. Chapter 5

Title : FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

Author : Metta Tansera

Rating : kalo saya lagi tobat fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk rating T, tapi kalo yadong saya kambuh, entah lah mungkin bisa meningkat ke M #plak

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya chingudeul udah pada tahu, fanfic ini di adaptasi dari drama korea. Yup, fanfic ini memang ku adaptasi dari drama korea terkenal FULL HOUSE tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple kesayangan kita, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit ide-idenya kuambil dari drama korea tersebut, walaupun yakin ga sebagus drama aslinya tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ya^^

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik Lee Sungmin tapi Lee Sungmin sepenuhnya milik Metta Tansera *dibom Kyu* walaupun aku belum ijin sama SMent untuk memakai nama artisnya di fanfic abal-abal milikku tapi ku yakin KyuMin tidak akan keberatan sama sekali *sotoy* walaupun mengadaptasi dari drama korea, tapi sepenuhnya fanfic ini milikku, jadi tolong saling menghargai aja ya^^

Warning : masih tetap YAOI, masih tetap gaje, masih tetap abal-abal, masih tetap badan saya tidak bisa kurus #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

METTA TANSERA PRESENT

.

.

FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

PART 5

.

.

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

Manik mata itu masih tetap intens memandang namja yang saat ini tengah berkendara di jalanan malam kota Seoul. Namja yang memang jelas lebih terlihat tampan ketika sedang mengemudi itu sepertinya merasa risih dengan kedua manik yang sedari tadi memandangnya penuh kekesalan.

"Apakah aku begitu tampan sampai kau memandangi wajahku begitu dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin menyipitkan matanya seolah dirinya benar-benar sudah jengah dengan kelakukan namja yang secara kontrak, sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya, "Kau suka hidungku? Hidungku memang sangat sempurna untuk ukuran namja asia dan aku bangga dengannya,"

Tidak memperdulikan ocehan Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih setia memandang tajam kearah namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Atau kau suka dengan bibirku? Seksi? Bahkan hanya dengan tersenyum aku bisa membuat ratusan yeoja bermimpi indah setiap malamnya,"

"Tapi senyummu selalu membuatku bermimpi buruk," ucap Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak peka, ia tahu saat ini Sungmin sedang menahan kekesalannya karena dengan cerdik Kyuhyun mengacaukan kontrak kerja antara Sungmin dan Siwon yang membuat Sungmin kehilangan kesempatan untuk lebih mengembangkan hobby yang sekaligus menjadi profesi utamanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya, "Kau marah? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku! Kontrak kerja yang Siwon tawarkan akan membuat bakat menulismu diam ditempat. Siwon itu tidak tahu bagaimana arti dari sebuah karya yang sesungguhnya,"

Bibir merah muda itu mulai bergetar dan mata itu mulai berkaca menandakan sebentar lagi seorang Lee Sungmin siap untuk menangis!

"Yaaa! Aa-apa kau bersiap untuk menangis?"

"Kenapa ada orang jahat sepertimu didunia ini, hiksss~" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangan kewajahnya, "Aku benci Cho Kyuhyun, hikksss~ aku benci Cho Kyuhyun!"

Entah setan apa yang sekarang tengah merasuki tubuhnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku hanya sedang mencoba membantumu. Jika kau ingin mendapat pengakuan dari hasil menulismu, aku mohon kau harus bekerja lebih giat. Sudahlah jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek," jari tegas itu dengan lembut menghapus lelehan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah namja masih yang masih berada didekapannya, "Kau ingin es krim? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu, ku dengar es krim sangat bagus jika dimakan saat hatimu sedang sedih,"

"Shireo! Kau kira aku anak kecil yang bisa bahagia hanya dengan es krim?"

"Yakin kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Rasa strawberry dengan topping cokelat cair di atasnya,"

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menikmati moment ini.

"Dua porsi boleh?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau memang yang terbaik Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Katakan juga jika aku tampan,"

"Kau tampan tapi Siwon ahjussi lebih tampan,"

"Yaaaa!"

.

.

.

Taman Kota yang terdapat dipinggiran kota Seoul ini sudah sangat sepi oleh pengunjung. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat, tanpa takut terlihat oleh para penggemar yang mungkin secara tidak langsung melihat keberadaannya, dengan berani Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa alat-alat penyamaran yang biasanya ia gunakan jika namja populer itu ingin berjalan-jalan dimuka umum.

Sebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat ditengah taman kota, menjadi tempat persinggahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat itu sudah membawa empat cup es krim strawberry jumbo di kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa harus aku yang membawa semua es krim ini," keluh Sungmin karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Aku kan sudah membayar, untuk urusan lain aku serahkan kepadamu,"

"Keterlaluan sekali,"

Sungmin membuka tutup cup es krim itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun, "Makanlah,"

"Gomawo,"

"Ne,"

Malam di pertengahan musim semi seperti ini memang sangat cocok dinikmati bersama orang terkasih, saling menikmati moment-moment romantis yang mungkin nanti akan tercipta. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dua manusia dengan jenis kelamin sama ini memilih menikmati malam musim semi ini dengan keheningan. Masing-masing dari mereka memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan satu cup es krim berukuran jumbo.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sahabatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Sahabat? Siapa sahabat yang kau maksud?"

"Seseorang yang telah menjual rumahmu kepadaku,"

"Ah, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae? Molla, aku tidak pernah mencari tahu keberadaan mereka," dengan segan Sungmin menyuapkan sendok berisikan es krim kedalam mulutnya. Topik yang sedang Kyuhyun angkat di pembicaraan mereka kali ini, benar-benar membuat moodnya sangat tidak baik.

"Wae? Mereka sudah mengkhianatimu,"

"Katakanlah aku bodoh, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup membuat mereka menderita lebih banyak,"

"Aku fikir, kau adalah pihak yang menderita saat ini,"

"Separuh hidupku, kuhabiskan waktuku bersama mereka. Mereka yang menenangkanku saat ku tahu kedua orang tuaku telah pergi. Mereka yang menghiburku saat aku lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum yang baik dan mereka yang menguatkanku saat ku yakin mati adalah jalan keluar yang tepat untuk hidupku saat itu,"

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius seperti ini, selama ini mereka hanya sibuk bertengkar tanpa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Kyuhyun yang sangat tahu bagaimana kondisi Sungmin saat itu pun, sedikit menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya dengan cara menepuk pundak Sungmin dengan halus, "Aku pun sama sepertimu, aku kehilangan orang tuaku sejak usiaku tujuh tahun. Paman dan Bibi Choi yang selama ini mengurusku,"

"Lalu kau tumbuh bersama dengan Siwon ahjussi?"

"Begitulah, karena itulah aku ingin melindungi Siwon hyung darimu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan perusahaannya bangkrut hanya karena dia salah menerima penulis sepertimu,"

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah jangan marah, itu memang kenyataan,"

Dengan gayanya yang santai, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan menyuapkan es krim kedalam mulutnya, "Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Mmm,"

"Gomawo,"

"Untuk?"

"Sudah memperbolehkan aku tinggal dirumah itu. Aku tahu kondisi ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi jika saatnya sudah tiba aku akan keluar dari rumah itu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Anggaplah namja tampan itu sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kehadiaran Sungmin disisinya, lalu sekarang Sungmin ingin pergi? Oh ayolah, bahkan Kyuhyun berjanji akan memberikan rumah itu jika Sungmin berhasil menjalankan perannya sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun sampai enam bulan kedepan, "Kau ingin pergi? Kau tidak ingat dengan perjanjian kita? Aku kira rumah itu harta yang sangat berharga untukmu,"

"Tentu saja rumah itu sangat berharga untukku, hanya saja-" sejenak Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "-hanya saja, aku rasa ini tidak adil untukmu jika dalam waktu enam bulan aku mendapatkan rumah itu kembali tanpa melakukan apapun,"

"Ku harap kau masih ingat dengan surat perjanjian kita, kau sudah ku kontrak menjadi kekasihku sampai enam bulan kedepan dan imbalannya aku akan memberikan rumah itu kepadamu,"

"Arra, tapi tetap saja itu tidak adil bagimu. Aku harap setelah enam bulan aku bisa menyewa sebuah kamar kecil lalu pindah untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang perlahan dan kupastikan aku akan membeli rumah itu darimu, kuharap kau sabar menunggu sampai saat itu datang," pandangan mereka bertemu. Kedua manik mata itu saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Tersirat rasa cinta dalam manik mata obsidian itu jika saja Sungmin pintar dalam memahami maksud pandangan seseorang kepada dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi,"

"Mwo?"

Tidak memikirkan harga diri atau ego yang terkadang membentengi hatinya, tangan itu terjulur mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin kehadapannya. Wajah itu mulai menghapuskan jarak antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memulai semuanya. Memulai tindakan yang nantinya mungkin akan merubah kisah pertemuannya dengan seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

Bibir tebal itu menubruk bibir seksi berbentuk M yang bahkan tetap berwarna pink walaupun sang pemilik tidak mengoleskan sesuatu dibibir indahnya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin, mengeksplore rasa cinta yang sejak kapan datang dihatinya. Sungmin yang masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati moment yang mungkin sudah lama ia harapkan.

Yah, ada kagum bercampur rasa cinta sejak dirinya memilih jalan untuk menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun bias dalam hidupnya.

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

Mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya, kicauan burungpun meramaikan pagi dengan nyanyiannya tapi pagi yang indah itu masih terasa abu-abu bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Yah, sejak malam mata itu enggan tertidur. Bayangan moment tadi malam benar-benar membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berfikir apapun.

Manis,

Sangat manis,

Apakah ini nyata?

Atau hanya sebuah fatamorgana yang mungkin akan hilang jika Sungmin sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari imajinasinya semalam.

Tangan lentik itu kembali mengelus bibirnya dengan lembut. Rasa itu masih ada. Sungmin yakin kejadian semalam bukanlah imajinasi atau mimpinya belaka.

"Eomma,"

"Appa,"

"Kalian melihat aku berciuman kan? Kalian melihat putra kalian mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya kan?" Sungmin bermonolog pada sebuah figura penghias foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku sudah tidak suci lagi," dengan tersenyum malu, kembali Sungmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari balik selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Kegiatan rutin dipagi hari tetap Sungmin jalankan walau hatinya kini belum siap untuk berpapasan dengan namja tampan yang semalam berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dengan memakai apron pink kesayangannya, Sungmin berusaha mengolah ikan salmon itu menjadi menu hidangan istimewa dipagi hari yang indah ini.

Setelah memasukkan ikan kedalam wajan panas, sekali lagi Sungmin meraba bibirnya untuk meyakinkan hatinya jika kejadian semalam memang bukan mimpi, "Rasa itu masih ada," Sungmin tersenyum malu lalu membubuhkan sedikit garam kedalam masakannya.

"Sudah matang?" suara baritone itu mengintrupsi lamunan indah Sungmin.

"Mm-mwo?"

"Apa sudah matang? Aku lapar,"

"Se-sebentar lagi Kyu,"

Tidak. Sikap itu sangat tidak wajar jika mengingat semalam Kyuhyun-lah yang memulai moment romantis itu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, bahkan namja Februari itu kini tengah asik membaca koran yang setiap paginya memang selalu tersedia diatas meja makan.

Kini tinggalah Sungmin yang berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya. Apa Kyuhyun sengaja menggodanya? Apa Kyuhyun sedang kondisi mabuk malam itu lalu sekarang ia tidak mengingat apapun? Hey, semalam mereka memakan es krim bukan meminum soju atau wine atau sejenisnya!

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan menu hidangan istimewa khas Lee Sungmin, Sungmin segera menyediakannya dimeja makan. Ada steam ikan salmon dengan sayur kimchi dan telur gulung. Yah paling tidak itulah menu istimewa yang Sungmin maksud saat ini.

"Kau memasak ikan?"

"Nn-ne,"

"Aku tidak mau makan,"

"Wae?"

"Ish! Aku tidak suka ikan!"

"Tt-tapi aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu,"

"Buatkan aku daging,"

"Tidak ada daging, aku belum belanja minggu ini,"

"Ya sudah aku tidak mau makan!" ucap Kyuhyun final. Namja itu lalu meninggalkan meja makan dan bergegas mencari kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin makan diluar,"

"Yaaa!"

Tanpa memperdulikan omelan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap pergi. Dan tanpa Sungmin tahu, setelah pintu itu tertutup dengan menutup kedua matanya, Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku bisa gila. Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya setelah ini,"

.

.

.

Seharian ini kegiatan Sungmin hanya duduk didepan komputernya tanpa melakukan apapun. Niatnya memang ingin memperbaiki tulisannya dan menyerahkan kembali kepada Siwon tapi kondisi hatinya belum memungkinkan namja manis itu mengeluarkan idenya kedalam sebuah tulisan.

"Sudah malam, aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan hasil walau hanya satu halaman. Oddokhae?" Sungmin kembali melihat jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, "Apa Kyuhyun langsung bekerja? Dia bahkan tidak pulang saat jam makan siang,"

"Apa dia menyesali perbuatannya lalu sengaja menghindariku? Hah! Lucu sekali!"

"Seharusnya aku yang marah! Dia bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

Ddrttt~ ddddrrrtttt~

"Yeobseyo?"

"…."

"Siwon ahjussi? Waeyo?"

"…..."

"Kebetulan, aku pun sedang tidak sibuk. Baiklah, kita bertemu di restoran pasta ujung jalan Myeondong,"

"…."

"Ne, sampai jumpa,"

Sungmin bergegas berlari kekamarnya untuk bersiap. Kali ini Sungmin memilih pakaian casual untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Kaos putih dipadu dengan cardigans pink dan celana pendek yang juga berwarna pink memberikan kesan manis kepada namja Januari itu.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam tasnya, Sungmin bersiap untuk menemui Siwon, "Kau mau pergi?"

"Omo! Kau sudah pulang?" Sungmin sedikit shock saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada didapur tengah mencicipi sedikit makanan Sungmin yang tadi pagi belum sempat ia makan, "Aku sudah membuatkanmu bulgogi, sayur dan beberapa lauk pun sudah kuhangatkan. Nasi kusediakan ditempat biasa, aku pergi dulu,"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghalau langkah Sungmin dan menarik tangannya, "Pergi kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke Myeondong,"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Siwon ahjussi,"

"Andwae!"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Sikap Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Kyuhyun selalu saja tidak memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan Siwon dan itu tanpa alasan!

"Wae!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa makan seorang diri,"

"Kau sudah dewasa,"

"Dewasa atau tidak, yang jelas kau harus menemaniku makan!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Siwon ahjussi,"

"Telepon dan ublica kau tidak bisa datang,"

"Yaaa Kyuhyun~ah!"

"Ish! Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Di saat inilah sepertinya Sungmin sedikit memahami perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin malam yang menyuruhnya tidak pergi. Yah, Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya makan, tidak lebih!

Satu pertanyaan besar sudah ia pecahkan saat ini, tapi ciuman itu?

Sungmin menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya tetap fokus mengamati Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi.

"Anni,"

"Wajah bodohmu itu berkata lain,"

"Sejak kapan wajah bisa berbicara, kau yang bodoh,"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tanpa banyak berkata kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya, "Kyuhyun~ah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bodoh,"

"Aku serius,"

"Silahkan,"

"Aa-apa yang kau rasakan? Maksudku- kau men-menciumku malam itu, kau mabuk?" setelah menguatkan hatinya, Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan Sungmin berharap jawaban Kyuhyun bisa membuat hatinya kembali bahagia.

"Kau kekasihku wajar jika aku menciummu,"

"Aku serius!"

"Aku pun serius, kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Yaaa! Itu hanya sebuah perjanjian berdasarkan kontrak bukan berdasarkan hati!" namja berkulit pucat itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin jengkel! Bagaimana Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan sangat mudah! Paling tidak dia harus meminta maaf jika menganggap ciuman itu hanya sebuah permainan namun demi Tuhan Sungmin tidak mau mendengar ciuman itu hanya sebuah permainan.

"Malam itu ada seseorang yang terus mengawasiku, ku yakin dia adalah seorang wartawan. Karena ingin meyakinkan ublic dengan statusku sekarang, refleks, aku menciummu," dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengarang semua perkataannya. Kyuhyun tahu, cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti akan menanyakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Mmm,"

"Jadi hanya karena itu?" gurat kesedihan itu tersirat jelas dari wajah Sungmin.

"Kau berharap ada jawaban lain Lee Sungmin?"

"Anni," dengan gontai Sungmin beranjak dari meja makan, "Kau mau kemana aku belum selesai!"

"Kepalaku pusing Kyu, aku ingin istirahat. Piring dan mangkuk biarkan disitu jika sudah membaik aku akan segera merapihkannya, kau tenang saja,"

"Yaaa!"

Entah apa yang sekarang ini sedang dialami oleh Lee Sungmin. Jika orang menyebut ini dengan patah hati, Sungmin tidak yakin. Bahkan sekalipun ia belum pernah mencintai orang dihidupnya selain kedua orang tuanya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sungmin masih terlalu awam dengan perasaan macam ini.

Lalu Kyuhyun?

Tidak jelas sebenarnya dinamakan apa perasaannya ini untuk Kyuhyun. Sosok Kyuhyun memanglah memiliki tempat tersendiri dihati Sungmin, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ia sangat mengagumi sosok itu. Kyuhyun adalah biasnya, Kyuhyun adalah idolanya dan Sungmin memang selalu berharap kelak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan mengutarakan perasaannya sebagai seorang fans tapi itu hanya sebatas dunia fanboynya.

Lalu sekarang?

Masuk kekamarnya, bergegas Sungmin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pikirannya menerawang pada malam dimana ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh namja egois macam Cho Kyuhyun. Tangan lentik itu terjulur untuk menyentuk bibirnya.

Rasa itu masih ada,

Yah, Sungmin masih merasakan bibir Kyuhyun dibibirnya, "Eomma, appa, eoddokhae?"

"Apa benar aku telah jatuh cinta?"

"Jika benar ini cinta, kurasa.. aku telah mencintai orang yang salah,"

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

"Kyuhyun~ah bersiaplah, lima menit lagi acara akan dimulai," ucap Leeteuk saat melihat artis kebanggaannya sedang memainkan game diruang tunggu.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun dijadwalkan akan menghadiri peresmian pembukaan cabang baru Lotte Mall. Kyuhyun yang memang menjadi ambassador dari pusat perbelanjaan itu, tentu saja diwajibkan untuk menghadiri peresmian cabang baru Lotte Mall yang juga akan menjadi ajang fansigh bagi para ELF.

Acara dimulai dengan pemberian pidato dari Direktur Utama Lotte Grup yang menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada beberapa pihak yang telah membantu dalam pembukaan cabang baru Lotte Mall ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun dipersilahkan naik ke atas stage sebagai ambassador Lotte Mall. Seketika itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terus menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun terdengar jelas. Dengan gagah dan tampan Kyuhyun naik keatas stage untuk menerima penghargaan secara simbolis dari pihak Lotte Grup.

Setelah acara pembukaan selesai, kini saatnya acara utamanya. Para ELF dipersilahkan antri untuk mendapatkan tandatangan Kyuhyun secara gratis. Dengan sendirinya para ELF membentuk sebuah antrian, antrian itu sangat panjang mengingat ada sekitar seribu ELF yang datang di Fansigh Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Kyuhyun oppaaaaa! Kau sangat tampan, aku mencintaimu!" sahut salah satu ELF dengan histeris lalu memberikan sebuah album yang akan ditandatangani oleh Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku," jawab Kyuhyun ramah seraya memberikan album yang sudah ia tandatangani.

Ini sangat melelahkan!

Bahkan sudah hampir satu jam tapi antrian itu masih sangat panjang. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah album dari tangan fans lalu bersiap membubuhkan tandatangannya, "Untuk siapa aku menandatangani album ini?"

"Lee Sungmin,"

Suara itu,

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terngiang ditelinganya, "Ssu-sungmin?"

"Ne! Namaku Lee Sungmin," jawab Sungmin riang.

Ayolah apa yang dilakukan namja kelinci ini sekarang? Bahkan Sungmin terlihat sekali menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Baju yang Sungmin kenakan adalah baju official Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu lihat rambutnya, Sungmin memakai bando pink bertuliskan nama 'KYUHYUN' dan jangan lupakan lightstick biru kebanggaan ELF yang sedang Sungmin genggam saat ini.

Jika orang tidak mengenal atau melihat sendiri KTP seorang Lee Sungmin, siapa sangka jika manusia berwajah kelewat manis ini adalah seorang namja? Bahkan ada beberapa dari staff Kyuhyun yang melirik Sungmin sekilas karena terpesona oleh feromon yang dipancarkan Sungmin.

"Aa-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja meminta tandatanganmu! Aku fansmu nomor satu Kyuhyun~ah! Saranghaeeee~" dengan imut Sungmin membentu tanda love dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kk-kau sakit?"

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Yaa Lee Sungmin!"

"Aku disini Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan langkahnya pada sumber suara. Sungmin terlihat sedang bersantai ditaman belakang dengan teh dan camilan yang terlihat berantakan dimeja kecil itu, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengisi teka-teki silang," jawab Sungmin santai.

"Yaa Sungmin~ah coba jelaskan kepadaku apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi, kau tahu, tindakanmu itu membuatku sangat terkejut," Kyuhyun menarik kursi kosong dan segera menyamankan duduknya tepat didepan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan acara mengisi teka-teki silang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Tadi pagi di Lotte Mall,"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku seorang ELF? Aku mencintai biasku,"

"Kk-kau sengaja datang pagi, mengantri dan berdesak-desakkan agar bisa mendapatkan tandatanganku?"

"Aku mengantri untuk mendapatkan tandatangan Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Yaaaa!"

Apakah Sungmin terlalu bodoh? Atau apakah otak itu sudah tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya? Jika ingin mendapatkan tandatangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa saja memintanya kapanpun! Sungmin tidak lupakan, jika saat ini ia tinggal satu atap dengan biasnya, Cho Kyuhyun!

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang Kyuhyun, sedikitnya Sungmin tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini, "Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun-ku dan kau bukan Kyuhyun-ku. Aku mencintai sosok Kyuhyun diatas stage atau didepan media, jika berada dirumah aku membencimu, jelaskan?"

"Mengapa ada orang sepertimu," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Aku fansmu dan mencintaimu jika kau diatas stage, tapi aku membencimu dan ingin sekali membunuhmu jika kau sedang dirumah,"

"Ish!" tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil teh Sungmin dan dengan cepat meminumnya. Berbicara terlalu lama dengan Sungmin akan meningkatkan kadar emosi dalam tubuhnya dan itu sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengalah.

"Kyuhyun~ah, pertanyaan ini sangat sulit," Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya keatas mencoba memikirkan jawaban teka-teki silang ini.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu,"

"Ibu kota USA. Ne-w.. York?" ucap Sungmin sambil menghitung kotak yang terdapat di teka-teki silang itu, "Seharusnya tujuh, kenapa ada duabelas!"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun harus menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang melihat kebodohan seorang Lee Sungmin, "Ya Tuhan, aku yakin ahjussi yang membuat teka-teki silang ini salah menghitung kotaknya! N-e-w Y-o-r-k tujuh! Ku yakin tujuh,"

"Kotak pertama 'W', kotak kelima 'I' dan kota terakhir diisi huruf 'C' bukankah ahjussi itu bodoh?"

"Lalu sejak kapan USA berganti ibu kota?" akhirnya Kyuhyun menanggapi ocehan Sungmin yang dengan sukses membuat kepalanya pusing setengah mati.

"Iya, tentu saja! Kapan USA berganti ibu kota! Dari dulu hingga sekarang New York adalah ibu kota USA!"

"Kau bodoh,"

"Kenapa aku yang bodoh!"

"Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu tidak melanjutkan kuliah,"

"Itu karena aku buruk dibidang pelajaran," dengan serius Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat frustasi menghadapi tingkah laku manusia ajaib yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja ibu kota USA adalah Washington DC!"

"Mwo?"

"Otakmu lebih kecil dari otak ayam," Kyuhyun mengambil pulpen Sungmin dan memukulkannya keujung kepala namja manis itu.

"Washington? Bukannya New York?"

"Bodoh,"

"Sudah berubah ya?"

"Terserah apa maumu,"

"Kekekeeee~ aku benar-benar bodoh,"

"Akhirnya kau mengakui,"

"Ish kau ini!"

Sungmin merebut pulpen dari tangan Kyuhyun dan langsung saja menuliskan jawaban yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu menjadi masalah utama dihidupnya, "Sejak kapan kau menyukai teka-teki silang? Bukankah kau buruk dalam bidang pelajaran?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memulai lagi pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin.

"Hey, aku buruk dalam hal pelajaran tapi aku tidak buruk dalam hal pengetahuan umum seperti ini," Sungmin masih berusaha fokus mengisi jawaban. Sejenak Kyuhyun melirik kertas itu dan satu senyum meremehkan tercipta diwajah tampannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengisi teka-teki silang itu?"

"Setelah pulang dari acaramu, mungkin hampir tiga jam yang lalu,"

"Tiga jam hanya empat pertanyaan yang mampu kau jawab? Coba kulihat," dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil kertas teka-teki silang itu dari genggaman Sungmin.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku belum selesai," bentak Sungmin lalu berusaha mengambil kembali kertas teka-teki silang itu dari tangan Kyuhyun namun gagal.

"Kita lihat pertanyaan apa saja yang berhasil kau jawab," sejenak Kyuhyun merapihkan posisi duduknya, "Mata uang Korea Selatan? Won. Bandar udara terbesar di Korea Selatan? Incheon. Bahasa inggrisnya kucing? Cat. Hanya itu? Tiga jam hanya ini?"

"Washington DC sudah kujawab dengan baik!"

"Kusarankan lakukan pekerjaan yang lebih menguntungkanmu Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun melemparkan kertas teka-teki silang itu kewajah Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan kegiatan tidak berguna seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku mengincar hadiahnya,"

"Hadiah?"

"Tentu saja, kau lihat? Jika berhasil menjawab teka-teki silang ini aku berkesempatan untuk mendapat kupon berlibur gratis kepulau Jeju. Sudah sangat lama aku memimpikan berlibur ke pulau Jeju,"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pulau Jeju? Sungmin?

Rasanya tidak jadi masalah jika Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin. Hey, jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Kyuhyun hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk ucapan terima kasih kepada Sungmin karena telah membantunya selama ini. Iya, anggap saja itulah alasan utama Kyuhyun mengabulkan impian Sungmin untuk berlibur ke pulau Jeju.

"Ish! Kenapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini begitu sulit! Kyuhyun~ah bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, kau kan cerdas," dengan manja Sungmin menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun? Memang akan selalu kalah jika Sungmin sudah bermanja-manja kepadanya seperti ini. Kyuhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah jika berada disamping Sungmin.

"Aa-apa kau benar-benar ingin berlibur ke pulau Jeju?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Minggu depan aku punya jadwal pemotretan di pulau Jeju untuk tema musim panas Lotte Mall, aku rasa tidak akan jadi masalah jika kau ikut,"

Mata Sungmin membulat, mulutnya terbuka, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya, "K-kau tidak salah minum obat kan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Anni,"

"Benar kau ingin mengajakku?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan merepotkanku,"

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu ku janji! Aku akan patuh dengan semua perkataanmu, bawa aku kesanaaa jeballl,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku seminggu ini,"

"Aku akan siap duapuluh empat jam untukmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin bergegas berdiri dan memberi penghormatan kepada Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu sangat senang saat ini.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah laku Sungmin, "Jadilah anak yang baik seminggu ini Lee Sungmin,"

"Ne!"

"Sekarang buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar,"

"Perintah siap dilaksanakan kapten Cho!"

Setelah membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera berlari kearah dapur untuk melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun.

"Teuki hyung,"

"_Ne,"_

"Apa tawaran pemotretan itu masih ada?"

"_Apa, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"_

"Pemotretan di pulau Jeju untuk Lotte Mall edisi musim panas,"

"_Kau lupa sudah menolaknya siang tadi Kyuhyun~ah?"_

"Aku berubah pikiran, terima tawaran itu,"

"_Sudah mereka alihkan ke aktor Lee Minho,"_

"Yaaa! Apa bagusnya Lee Minho! Jelas popularitasku jauh diatas, dapatkan tawaran itu lagi aku tidak mau tahu,"

"_Apa yang ada di otak-" _tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun memilih mematikan ponselnya.

"Sungmin, Jeju.. Ah pasti akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan memilikimu cepat atau lambat Sungmin~ah,"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

"Mwo? Aish, apa yang kau katakana Cho Kyuhyun! Jelas ini hanyalah ucapan rasa terima kasihku karena Sungmin banyak membantumu selama ini,"

"Yah, itu alasan paling logic buatmu Cho Kyuhyun,"

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

"Sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan orang ini?" seorang namja tengah sibuk memperhatikan majalah yang berita utamanya tengah memuat foto scandal seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk seseorang yang sudah dikonfirmasi sebagai kekasihnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hyukie~ah bahkan gossip lama itu sudah dikonfirmasi langsung oleh artisnya sendiri mengapa kau masih juga penasaran," namja yang dipanggil Hyukie itu tetap fokus memandang foto itu secara lekat. Ia yakin mengenal orang yang ada dalam foto itu.

"Entahlah, jika melihat Kyuhyun aku selalu teringat kepada Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung sangat mengidolakan Kyuhyun, apa dia masih hidup saat ini?" rasa bersalah itu kembali lagi. Sejak mengantarkan Sungmin kebandara, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah tidak tahu kabar tentang Sungmin. Mereka benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Sungmin.

"Hyukie~ah, apa kau lupa. Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat kuat, kujamin ia akan bisa bertahan hidup walau kita meninggalkannya digurun pasir sekalipun," jawab Donghae menenangkan namja yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini mengisi hatinya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak bersalah kepada Sungmin hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku harus melakukan ini untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita. Bahkan berkat Sungmin hyung, sekarang kita sudah resmi menikah. Dengan uangnya-lah kita bisa pergi ke Italia dan melangsungkan pernikahan disana walau tidak mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua kita tapi kuyakin jika Sungmin hyung tahu alasan kita yang sebenarnya dia pasti akan dengan mudah memaafkan kita,"

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menemui Sungmin hyung dan meminta maaf kepadanya,"

"Kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Anni," Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Beberapa spekulasi mulai memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Apa mungkin Sungmin masih di China menunggu visa kunjungannya habis lalu dideportasi oleh pihak China? Atau mungkin saja Sungmin sudah berada di Korea atas bantuan seseorang lalu menjadi pengemis karena sudah tidak memiliki apapun?

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Sungmin, "Yah, Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang kuat, dia pasti masih hidup dengan nyaman saat ini. Dia pasti masih makan dengan baik dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Sampai saat itu datang kau harus bersabar lalu kami akan mengembalikan rumah itu untukmu hyung, aku berjanji,"

"Aku akan bekerja lebih giat untuk Sungmin hyung," ucap Donghae lalu memeluk pundak Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Katakanlah mereka pengkhianat. Tapi rasa cinta sudah benar-benar membutakan jalan pikiran kedua namja itu. Donghae harus mempertahankan Eunhyuk dihidupnya, satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak kehilangan Eunhyuk adalah dengan cara menikahinya. Korea bukanlah negara yang melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis walau saat ini hubungan itu tidak lagi tabu di negeri berciri khas ginseng itu.

Dan Italia adalah salah satu negara yang bisa mewujudkan impian mereka.

"Ayo kita bekerja lebih giat demi Sungmin hyung Donghae~ah, aku sangat merindukannya,"

****** TBC *****

Masih ingatkah kalian denganku?

Kuharap masih ya, terakhir kali kubilang ingin melanjutkan fanfic-fanficku yang selama ini sempat tertunda dan segera mempublish fanfic baru yang sudah kupersiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Dan sekarang, aku mulai menyicilnya satu per satu untuk kalian.

Semoga kalian masih berminat membaca fanfic-fanficku.

Untuk semua readers yang selama ini selalu aktif memberikan komentar dan sarannya kepadaku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas pesan kalian satu per satu.

Banyak sekali chingudeul yang bahkan mengirimiku pesan lewat fb, twitter dan sms untuk menyemangatiku agar aku kembali kedunia menulisku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian.

Untuk kalian yang ingin mengobrol langsung, memberikan masukan dan kritik secara langsung kalian bisa menghubungiku melalui fb (Metta Tansera) dan twitterku ( tansera137) insya allah aku akan langsung menjawab dan menanggapi kritik dan masukan dari kalian. Atau mungkin kalian ingin berbagi informasi tentang KyuMin denganku? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih untuk itu^^

Sekian,

-mettatansera-

-130809-


	6. Chapter 6

Title : FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : kalo saya lagi tobat fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk rating T, tapi kalo yadong saya kambuh, entah lah mungkin bisa meningkat ke M #plak

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya chingudeul udah pada tahu, fanfic ini di adaptasi dari drama korea. Yup, fanfic ini memang ku adaptasi dari drama korea terkenal FULL HOUSE tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple kesayangan kita, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit ide-idenya kuambil dari drama korea tersebut, walaupun yakin ga sebagus drama aslinya tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ya^^

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik Lee Sungmin tapi Lee Sungmin sepenuhnya milik Metta Tansera *dibom Kyu* walaupun aku belum ijin sama SMent untuk memakai nama artisnya di fanfic abal-abal milikku tapi ku yakin KyuMin tidak akan keberatan sama sekali *sotoy* walaupun mengadaptasi dari drama korea, tapi sepenuhnya fanfic ini milikku, jadi tolong saling menghargai aja ya^^

Warning : masih tetap YAOI, masih tetap gaje, masih tetap abal-abal, masih tetap badan saya tidak bisa kurus #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

.

FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

.

PART 6

.

.

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

Sabtu pagi di tanggal duapuluh empat Desember ini sangat dinantikan oleh Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak, secara mengejutkan namja angkuh bermarga 'Cho' itu mengajaknya berlibur ke pulau Jeju! Ya, tentu saja Jeju Island yang ketenarannya bahkan melebihi kepopuleran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pulau yang menjadi destinasi utama pariwisata Korea itu sudah lama menjadi impian Sungmin untuk tempatnya melepas penat setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada.

Satu pulau yang sangat memiliki sejarah tersendiri untuk Sungmin, karena disanalah ia menghabiskan liburan terakhirnya bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Dan sekarang? Kyuhyun memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali mengenang moment indah itu.

Jika saja Sungmin tidak salah dengar, Kyuhyun bilang mereka akan menghabiskan waktu delapan sampai sepuluh hari di pulau Jeju dan itu berarti Sungmin akan merayakan natal, malam pergantian tahun dan malam pergantian usianya dipulau Jeju. Dan untuk saat ini, biarlah Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun seorang malaikat yang diutus kedua orang tuanya untuk membuatnya bahagia, paling tidak selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Eomma, appa, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan udara Jeju lagi," oceh Sungmin saat namja manis itu tengah menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan yang akan ia bawa ke pulau Jeju, "Kalian tahu kan, ini impianku sejak lama! Aku harus membuatkan Kyuhyun makanan lezat untuk ucapan terima kasih," Sungmin memasukkan peralatan mandi seadanya kedalam koper besar yang sudah terisi banyak barang, "Apa lagi yang harus kusiapkan? Baju, peralatan mandi, handuk-"

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Omo! Kau mengejutkanku Kyu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, ketuk pintuku sebelum kau masuk!"

"Ini rumahku, aku berhak melakukan apa saja,"

Malaikat? Oh ayolah, itu terlalu berlebihan untuk manusia macam Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin harus kembali memikirkan rangkaian kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang senyumnya bahkan dapat menggugurkan kelopak bunga sakura yang cantik di musim semi.

"Kyuhyun~ah, apa disana ada kolam renang?" memutuskan untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah, Sungmin memilih bersahabat kali ini dengan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin membawa celana renangku jika disana ada kolam renang,"

"Bawa saja, aku dan staff tidak mungkin menginap dihotel murahan,"

Lagi, Sungmin harus membiasakan kupingnya mendengar ucapan sombong namja tenar itu, "Ah iya, apa benar kau akan berenang?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya dari ruangan yang seluruh interiornya bernuansa pink terang.

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak,"

"Ya ya ya, hanya Lee Sungmin satu-satunya manusia Korea yang sanggup berenang di puncak musim dingin tahun ini aku salut kepadamu, aku akan menunggu saat-saat itu Sungmin~ah," goda Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa pink itu.

"Puncak musim dingin?" dengan polos Sungmin melihat ke jendela kamarnya dan nampaklah gumpalan salju yang masih tebal hasil dari badai salju semalam, "Kalian menertawakanku? Eoh? Eomma, appa apa aku sebodoh itu? Ish, jinjja Sungmin~ah!"

.

.

.

Perlahan butiran putih selembut kapas itu kembali menghiasi kota Seoul di siang hari. Yah, salju pun kembali turun, seolah menandakan Seoul bersuka cita untuk menyambut datangnya hari natal, lusa. Suhu di Seoul pun kembali menunjukkan angka fantastis, minus tujuh derajat dan penghangat mobil pun tidak cukup membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah sepuluh menit menunggu Sungmin dengan sangat setia.

"Ya Lee Sungmin, apa membuatku selalu menunggu adalah hobi barumu? Kau ingin menguji kesabaranku?" mata foxy itu terus menatap kearah pintu berharap pintu bercat putih itu segera terbuka.

"Seumur hidupku tiga menit pun tidak akan kubuang percuma hanya untuk menunggu seseorang, dan sekarang? Apa kau begitu hebat, Lee Sungmin?"

Setelah beberapa saat, pintu putih itu terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan dua koper besar di kedua sisi tangannya. Tampak kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya, Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu mobil belakang dan menaruh kedua koper besar itu, "Aku siap, kita berangkat!" ucap Sungmin setelah namja itu duduk manis dikursi samping kemudi.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Apa? Aku hanya memintamu untuk segera berangkat, kenapa itu saja bisa membunuhmu?"

Kyuhyun melepas sarung tangan kulitnya dan menyentuhkan kedua tangannya diwajah Sungmin, "Tanganku membeku, kau bisa merasakannya kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan seolah merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lama, "Mian,"

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, pakai sabuk pengamanmu,"

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

"Kamar atas nama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Sungmin sudah berada dimeja resepsionist 'Paradise Hotel', sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang sengaja disiapkan pihak Lotte World untuk kenyamanan sang artis. Setelah melakukan perjalanan udara selama hampir satu jam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung meneruskan perjalanan menggunakan mobil yang juga sudah dipersiapkan staff sebagai fasilitas yang akan digunakan Kyuhyun selama berada di pulau Jeju.

Setelah melakukan registrasi dan pengecekan standar hotel berbintang lima, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhasil mendapatkan kunci kamar hotelnya masing-masing.

Mereka mendapatkan kamar terbaik dihotel itu, kamar terbaik dengan pemandangan langsung ke bibir pantai yang membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama didalam kamar. Kyuhyun yang saat itu dikejar oleh jadwal pemotretan tidak bisa beristirahat lama karena harus kembali bekerja walaupun malam itu salju turun dengan sangat lebat.

Dan Sungmin?

Namja manis itu sedang asik menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal diatas kasur dan berkali-kali terdengar suara teriakan bahagia karena semua ini sungguh diluar perkiraan Sungmin. Semua ini bahkan terlalu sempurna!

Setelah puas bermain dikasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman, Sungmin segera bangkit untuk berganti pakaian. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk tinggal dikamar mewahnya dan menikmati semua fasilitas hotel yang tersedia lengkap dikamarnya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk berendam dikolam air hangat untuk menyamankan tubuhnya sebelum ia terlelap. Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar musim dingin terparah yang pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit menghangatkan tubuh, Sungmin membalut tubuhnya dengan piyama pink kesayangannya ditambah dengan jaket hangat yang akan lebih menyempurnakan tidur cantiknya.

"Omo! Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Sejak sampai dikamar, aku bahkan tidak mendengar ocehannya," belum juga merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur nyaman, pikiran Sungmin kini melayang kepada sosok tenar itu.

"Apa pemotretannya sudah selesai?"

"Haruskah aku meneleponnya?"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggunya,"

"Ah, lebih baik aku tidur,"

Sejenak Sungmin merapihkan posisi bantalnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Nyaman, bahkan sangat nyaman tapi mengapa hatinya terus bertanya tentang Kyuhyun. Apa benar Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat tadi.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Hanya menanyakan kabar tentu saja itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

"_Yeobseyo,"_

"Kyuhyun~ah, apa pemotretanmu berjalan lancar?"

"_Ne,"_

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"_Ne,"_

"Kau sudah berada dikamar sekarang?"

"_Ne,"_

"Ah~ baguslah, beristirahatlah, jalja,"

"_Ne,"_

Sungmin menaruh handphonenya dimeja kecil samping tempat tidurnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Satu menit, mata kelinci itu kembali terbuka, "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Suaranya terdengar aneh,"

Sungmin meraih handphonenya dan berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun kembali, _"Yeobseyo,"_

"Kyuhyun~ah, gwaenchanayo?"

"_Appo,"_

"Mwo?"

"_Appo Sungmin~ah,"_

Tanpa berpikir apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Sungmin langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang tepat berada disamping kamarnya, "Kyuhyun~ah! Kyuhyun~ah!" dengan kasar Sungmin memencet bel kamar dan berharap Kyuhyun segera membukanya.

"Yaaa Kyuhyun~ah buka pintunya! Kau dengar aku? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Wajah itu sangat pucat dengan keringat yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajah tampannya dan tubuh proporsionalnya berbalut selimut tebal benar-benar bukan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau sakit?"

"Untuk pertama, bisakah kita masuk kedalam sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

Tanpa aba-aba Sungmin langsung saja menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan. Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun sampai kamar dan membaringkannya dikasur, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menghubungi Teuki hyung?"

"Anni,"

"Lalu? Kau ingin kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Anni,"

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa Kyuhyun~ah!" Sungmin yang saat itu sedang panik berusaha menemukan handphone Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi Leeteuk.

"Kubilang jangan beritahu Teuki hyung," dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Sungmin, "Kau hanya perlu mengambil air es dan mengompres keningku,"

"Aku harus menghubungi Teuki hyung!"

"Kumohon, kali ini, dengarkan ucapanku saja," cegah Kyuhyun kini dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Jika sudah begini, tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menuruti semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin mengambil handuk kecil dan wadah yang sudah diisi air es, dengan telaten Sungmin menempelkan handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi itu kekening Kyuhyun.

"Ku yakin? Demammu sangat tinggi Kyuhyun~ah, bisakah kita menghubungi Teuki hyung? Aku takut kau bertambah parah,"

"Tidak perlu,"

"Kumohon Kyu, kau harus ditangani oleh-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring tepat disamping tubuhnya, "Aku bahkan lupa jika lusa adalah hari natal Sungmin~ah,"

"Mwo?" dengan hati-hati Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon tetaplah seperti ini,"

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, kondisi seperti ini sekalipun tidak pernah terbayang dalam hidupnya. Saat ini Sungmin masih sepenuhnya sadar, namja manis itu sangat sadar jika seseorang yang saat ini mendekapnya dengan sangat erat adalah Cho Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun~ah,"

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin, "Akan lebih baik aku memelukmu untuk membagi panas tubuhku denganmu," tangan Kyuhyun terjulur untuk meraih selimut tebal dan memakainya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin.

Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh artis terkenal itu, tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah saat ini ia merasakan kenyamanan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Tubuh ini, harum ini, kehangatan ini, hanya pernah Kyuhyun rasakan saat ia memeluk eommanya dan Sungmin memiliki itu.

"Kyuhyun~ah, kau sudah tidur?" sangat teliti Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, "Benar kau sudah tidur? Aku tidak bisa bernafas Kyuhyun~ah," Sungmin kembali mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tidak bisa. Tangan itu sangat kuat, "Kyuhyun~ah, jangan seperti ini,"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku,"

"Lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernafas,"

Wajah itu, apa benar seorang namja berhak memiliki wajah seindah itu? Bahkan bibir itu seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang yeoja bukan namja!

"Kyu," Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya memandang wajahnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Tidak bisa lagi berfikir jernih, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Bibir berbentuk M itu seolah menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menyicipi rasa manis yang sudah pernah Kyuhyun rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan-"

"Hanya tutup matamu Sungmin~ah,"

Seperti mantra seorang penyihir, Sungmin mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Hanya menutup mata dan menikmati semuanya, Sungmin yakin akan sedikit meredam suara jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin berdetak cepat.

Kedua bibir itu kini kembali bertemu, berusaha menyampaikan rasa cinta yang mungkin saja tidak bisa tersampaikan jika diutarakan lewat kata.

Sungmin masih menutup matanya. Saliva itu kini tidak hanya membasahi bibirnya, dengan satu lenguhan manja Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun merubah posisinya, tubuh itu kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu terus bergerak. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya seolah memberikan ijin kepada Kyuhyun untuk lebih mengeksplore leher putihnya. Desahan-desahan nikmat kini sudah terdengar dari mulut Sungmin.

Bibir itu kembali bertaut, saliva kedua kini sudah tercampur. Liar dan lembut, demi Tuhan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya meremas selimut tebal kini terlihat lebih berani. Tangan itu bahkan terlihat sedang menjambak pelan rambut Kyuhyun untuk mengekpresikan kenikmatan yang saat itu Sungmin rasakan.

"Kau milikku mulai detik ini Sungmin~ah," ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela lumatannya dibibir Sungmin.

"Kyuuuu~"

"Kau dengar? Kau milikku mulai sekarang, kau mengerti,"

"Ssshhhh~ oohhhh~"

"Mengangguklah Lee Sungmin,"

Lagi, Sungmin hanya bisa menuruti semua perintah Kyuhyun.

Biarlah hanya untuk kali ini Sungmin mengijinkan Kyuhyun melakukan segalanya. Melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan Sungmin rasa, tanpa tahu kapan cinta itu datang, Sungmin yakin ia sudah terperangkap oleh pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar samar menandakan sinar mentari sudah menampakkan wajahnya dipulau Jeju. Udara dingin dipadu dengan hangatnya sinar mentari yang menembus celah-celah jendela kamar hotel berbintang itu membuat Sungmin enggan bangun dari tidurnya.

Masih diliputi rasa kantuk sekaligus rasa nyaman dari seseorang yang masih mendekap tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, Sungmin kembali merapatkan selimut tebalnya. Ingin kembali kedunia mimpi yang semalam membuat tidurnya menjadi sangat sempurna.

"Eommaaa~ apppaaaa~" racau Sungmin dalam tidurnya.

Mungkin di mimpinya kali ini, namja manis itu sedang menceritakan kebahagiaannya kepada kedua orang tuanya, "Aku bahagiaaaa~"

Kyuhyun, pemuda yang semalaman memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat itu pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Aku mencintainya eommaaa, apakah boleh?"

Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar, hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar racauan Sungmin dalam tidurnya, "Siapa yang kau cintai?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja dia,"

"Apakah Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mmm~ tapi terkadang dia pun sangat menyebalkan. Aku berharap saat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat menyebalkan appa datang dan memarahinya saat itu juga," Sungmin mengubah posisi tidurnya yang kini menghadap langsung kearah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas memandangi wajah yang sedang tertidur lelap itu.

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Senyum itu kembali terlihat diwajah tampannya, "Katakan kau mencintai Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Aku mencintainya,"

"Mencintai siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun merapatkan kedua bibirnya untuk menahan tawa, "Sudah pagi, kau seharusnya bangun dan membiarkan aku bekerja. Jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini, aku jadi tidak leluasa Sungmin~ah,"

Sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Sungmin yang masih saja betah menutup matanya dengan sangat rapat. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati berusaha melepaskan pelukan pemuda manis itu tanpa harus membangunkannya.

Pagi ini jadwalnya sangat padat. Pukul sembilan pagi, Kyuhyun harus sudah berada dilokasi pemotretan dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin bersamanya.

"Bangun. Ini sudah pagi," Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sungmin.

"Bahkan matahari belum terlihat Kyuhyun~ah, tenang saja pukul tujuh makananmu pasti sudah siap dimeja makan,"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memasak, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk bangun,"

"Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" secara tiba-tiba Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Kyuhyun yang sangat terkejut melihat cara Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan mata yang masih sayu Sungmin melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Perlahan, otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tadi malam dan pandangannya berakhir kepada sosok yang saat ini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kka- kau!"

"Waeyo?"

"YAAA CHO KYUHYUNNNN!" teriak Sungmin yang langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Yaaa! Untuk apa kau berteriak!"

Oh Tuhan, bahkan mereka berdua melakukan itu dengan keadaan sadar tanpa sedikitpun alkohol yang mempengaruhi tubuh mereka. Sungmin langsung saja memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya dan beruntung Sungmin masih memakai piyamanya.

Iya, hanya berciuman. Tidak lebih!

Sungmin ingat, mereka memang hanya berciuman tadi malam mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa diluar batas!

Iya, memang hanya berciuman tapi mereka melakukannya sepanjang malam sampai keduanya lelah dan Kyuhyun tertidur dengan memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin meringis menyesali perbuatan bodohnya, "Kau menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Agak marah memang Kyuhyun melihat tingkah laku Sungmin saat mengetahui semua keadaan ini, namja manis itu seperti sedang menyesali semua perbuatan yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi malam.

"Eoh?"

"Menyesal atau tidak, nikmatilah status barumu,"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau milikku sekarang,"

"Mwo?"

"Wajah dan lehermu sudah kutandai, sekarang cukup sampai disitu. Suatu saat aku akan menandai semuanya,"

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Apa Kyuhyun sudah gila? Atau memang namja itu sudah kehilangan otaknya? Oh ayolah, saat ini Sungmin tidak bisa berfikir apapun.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, "Panasku hilang, gomawo,"

Dengan santai Kyuhyun mengambil baju handuknya berniat untuk membersihkan diri, "Kenapa masih disitu? Apa kau ingin kita mandi bersama?"

"Andwae!" dengan sangat cepat Sungmin berlari meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau milikku Lee Sungmin,"

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

Tidak ada pengecualian kerja bagi seorang artis, satu hari menjelang natal pun jadwal Kyuhyun masih sangat padat dan Kyuhyun pun harus selalu dituntut professional untuk setiap pekerjaannya.

Sudah hampir tujuh jam Kyuhyun terus bekerja professional walau cuaca Jeju saat itu sama sekali tidak mendukung. Tidak lagi terlihat hamparan padang rumput luas ciri khas Jeju, yang ada hanya hamparan es yang membuat siapa saja enggan melangkahkan kakinya walau hanya untuk membuat boneka salju yang seharusnya banyak terlihat di liburan musim dingin seperti saat ini.

"Sudah hampir tujuh jam tapi kau belum juga memberikanku waktu istirahat. Kau lupa jika besok adalah hari natal?" omel Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk yang saat itu sedang membantu seluruh staff yang masih saja sibuk bekerja menyiapkan lokasi pemotretan selanjutnya.

"Kyuhyun~ah, ini hanya berlangsung selama empat hari, selanjutnya aku akan memberikan waktu liburan kepadamu. Lagipula kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini, apa kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun kembali focus kepada laptop yang selalu ia bawa, "Apa Sungmin-ssi baik-baik saja? Sejak sampai Jeju aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun,"

"Dia sedang sibuk menenangkan hatinya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun tentulah harus mempunyai persiapan yang matang, mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambutku nanti malam,"

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sibuk membantu para staff, sejenak menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Hyung, sudahlah.. Jangan mengajakku berdebat tentang masalah ini. Ku yakin perasaan ini hanya sementara. Anggaplah aku sedang bermain saat ini, suatu saat aku pasti akan pulang,"

"Bermain katamu? Kau menganggap semua ini hanya permainan? Ayolah Kyuhyun, jadilah dewasa sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan berusaha menanggapi obrolan yang semakin memanas, "Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku hyung. Lalu apa salahnya mencoba, aku tidak pernah menganggap hubunganmu dan Kangin hyung menjijikan bukan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, lalu ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah memandang jijik hubunganku dan Kangin. Tapi dunia seolah memusuhiku sejak aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, dan aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal itu Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Leeteuk dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Hyung-"

"Sudah saatnya kembali bekerja, aku akan menyiapkan bajumu,"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat dan salju masih saja setia memperlihatkan butiran-butiran halusnya dimalam natal kali ini. Suara lonceng, lampu-lampu cantik dan aksesoris khas natal membuat malam natal ini kian sempurna.

Banyak pengunjung yang menghambiskan waktu dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga ditaman belakang hotel yang sudah disulap oleh pihak hotel untuk tempat wisata bagi para pengunjung.

Gereja kecil itu pun tidak lagi sepi. Ornament merah dan pohon natal berdiri indah didepan gereja yang sebagian tamannya tertutupi oleh salju.

Para staff sudah menghentikan jadwal mereka sejak satu jam yang lalu untuk bersama-sama dengan pengunjung lain menikmati moment natal tahun ini.

"Apa dia tidak lapar? Bahkan dia tidak memesan makanan apapun lewat roomservice," tangan itu kembali mencoba menekan tombol merah yang tepat berada disisi kanan pintu kamar. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sungmin tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, "Apa yang harus kukatakan jika dia bertanya untuk apa aku datang? Eoddokhae?"

Masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sejak tadi ia rindukan kini berada tepat didepannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah laku namja tampan itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu kamarku?"

"Sungmin?"

"Wae?"

"Wajahmu?"

Walau saat itu Sungmin membalut tubuhnya dengan jaket dan syal tebal tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sungmin saat itu, "Sepertinya aku tertular olehmu, aku ingin meminta obat kepada pihak hotel. Aku tidak menemukan kotak obat dikamarku,"

Ya, tentu saja tertular oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak akan pernah lupa jika semalam Kyuhyun mencumbunya dengan kondisi tubuh yang kurang baik dan hasilnya? Virus itu pindah ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Pabbo,"

"Aku keluar bukan untuk mendengar ejekanmu Kyuhyun-ssi, permisi,"

"Masuklah,"

"Setelah meminta obat aku pasti kembali, kau istirahatlah,"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar, "Kyuhyun!"

"Kau bisa memintanya lewat telepon, kau hobby sekali menyusahkan diri sendiri," Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin keranjangnya, lalu dengan cekatan Kyuhyun berusaha membuka jaket dan syal milik Sungmin, "Yaaa apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sungmin.

"Jaket dan syalmu ini harus dilepas! Apa kau bisa berhenti berpikiran negatif kepadaku?"

"Aa-anni,"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan jaketnya,"

"Di-dingin Kyu,"

"Percayalah padaku,"

Menuruti semua perintah Kyuhyun, kini Sungmin sudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya hanya dengan menggunakan kaos tipis dan tubuh yang diselimuti kain tebal oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur menyentuh dahi Sungmin, "Kurasa demammu belum parah, hanya minum obat dan tidur sebentar kurasa sudah akan membaik,"

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menuruti semua ucapan Kyuhyun, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil handuk dan air es. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum?"

"Kau belum makan seharian ini?"

"Aku membawa mie instan ditas, tadi aku sempat memakannya,"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar, "Aku juga akan memesan makan malam dan obat yang kau butuhkan, kau tunggulah sebentar,"

Sungmin melihat punggung itu menghilang dari pandangannya, diperhatikan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya sangat bahagia. Apa benar untuk sekarang dan selamanya Kyuhyun akan terus seperti ini?

Apakah rasa ini akan terus ada?

Sungmin kembali mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi malam. Jika saja Sungmin tidak salah dengar, Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya saat ini, jadi mereka berdua punya hubungan khusus mulai saat ini?

Hubungan khusus tanpa adanya surat kontrak yang membatasi perasaannya kan?

Benarkah?

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan membawa baskom berisi air dingin dan handuk putih.

"Aa-anni,"

Kyuhyun membasahi handuk putih itu dengan air dingin dan dengan lembut menaruhnya didahi Sungmin, "Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah," Kyuhyun yakin jika Sungmin ingin membahas kejadian tadi malam. Tapi jika saja Sungmin peka, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya yang sah tanpa ada surat kontrak yang membatasi perasaan mereka.

"Pekerjaanmu lancar?"

"Sangat lancar,"

"Baguslah. Memakai tema apa pemotretan kali ini?"

"Yang pasti bertemakan musim dingin pulau Jeju,"

Sungmin hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun tapi sungguh, bukan ini yang sebenarnya ingin Sungmin tanyakan.

"Ini adalah malam natal, seharusnya kita ke gereja Kyu,"

"Jika kau sudah baikkan, aku akan mengajakmu ke gereja dan setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan menikmati suasana malam natal di pulau Jeju,"

"Jeongmal? Aku sudah baikan!" seru Sungmin dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau bahkan belum minum obat Sungmin~ah,"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan kembali berbaring dikasur nyamannya, "Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh menemui Siwon hyung,"

"Eoh? Waeyo?"

"Kau berpura-pura tidak mengerti atau kau memang manusia paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui?"

Ingin rasanya Sungmin meninju wajah sombong itu sekarang juga. Manusia satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa menjaga ucapannya. Sungmin yakin banyak sekali manusia yang menaruh dendam kepada Kyuhyun karena ucapannya.

"Apa kita harus mengulang kejadian tadi malam agar kau benar-benar mengerti status kita saat ini?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berhasil menggodanya dan membuat wajahnya terasa merah padam.

"Kka-kau akan merasakan jurus bela diriku jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi,"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau menikmatinya semalam?"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Arraseo," Kyuhyun mengambil handuk putih itu dan kembali membasahinya dengan air dingin, "Ini adalah malam natal pertamaku dengan seseorang,"

Sungmin memilih diam dan mendengarkan semua cerita Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang fans yang sedikit mengetahui kehidupan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu jika hidup Kyuhyun tidak sesempurna wajah dan karirnya.

Sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun sudah terlebih dahulu ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jalan hidup mereka hampir semuanya sama, perbedaannya hanya ketika meninggal orang tua Kyuhyun meninggalkan harta warisan berlimpah serta satu perusahaan yang kini diambil alih oleh keluarga 'Choi' tanpa menghilangkan nama Kyuhyun sebagai pemilik perusahaan yang sah dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih seorang penyanyi daripada seorang pembisnis seperti Siwon dan keluarganya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya ditinggalkan rumah yang saat ini sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun oleh kedua orang tuanya, tapi setidaknya ada kemiripan dalam hidup mereka.

"Kuharap natal kali ini benar-benar memberikan kebahagiaan untukku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan Sungmin bersumpah senyuman seperti inilah yang membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa dikalahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin jatuh cinta.

Dan cinta itu memilih Kyuhyun.

"Aa-apa kau bahagia bersamaku Kyuhyun~ah?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Untuk saat ini kau adalah orang yang paling membuatku bahagia. Aku nyaman bersamamu,"

Sungmin tertunduk malu, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah saat ini.

"Aa-aku pasti akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku pasti akan berusaha,"

"Aku percaya itu,"

TBC

Yeay!

Satu fanfic lagi sudah kulanjutkan, sebenarnya ada tiga fanfic baru yang sudah lama sekali ingin ku publish tapi kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat mengingat masih banyak hutangku pada kalian.

Tapi percayalah, aku pasti melanjutkan semuanya sampai akhir dan aku berharap kalian masih bersedia menunggu ya ^^

Ah iya mungkin teman-teman berfikir jalan cerita fanfic ini terlalu cepat, baru chapter 6 Kyuhyun sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya sama Sungmin dan mungkin teman-teman akan menganggap aku sengaja membuat semuanya menjadi cepat.

Ini bukan sebuah kesengajaan, cerita ini memang sudah ku konsep seperti ini dan insya allah chapternya juga ga akan terlalu panjang, mudah-mudahan kalian ga bosen ya, hehe~

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan komentar, masukan dan kritik kalian tapi ingat ya harus menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Jika ingin dihormati, maka bersikaplah rendah hati kepada orang lain. Yakin deh, para author pun pasti akan lebih menghargai kritik dan masukan kalian jika kalian mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang baik.

Okey, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..

Terima kasih chingudeul ^^

-ChoSera-131230-


	7. Chapter 7

Title : FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : kalo saya lagi tobat fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk rating T, tapi kalo yadong saya kambuh, entah lah mungkin bisa meningkat ke M #plak

Summary : mungkin dari judulnya chingudeul udah pada tahu, fanfic ini di adaptasi dari drama korea. Yup, fanfic ini memang ku adaptasi dari drama korea terkenal FULL HOUSE tapi ceritanya akan ku modifikasi mengikuti karakter dari kyumin couple kesayangan kita, jalan ceritanya juga ga semuanya sama, hanya mungkin set tempat dan sedikit ide-idenya kuambil dari drama korea tersebut, walaupun yakin ga sebagus drama aslinya tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ya^^

Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya milik Lee Sungmin tapi Lee Sungmin sepenuhnya milik Metta Tansera *dibom Kyu* walaupun aku belum ijin sama SMent untuk memakai nama artisnya di fanfic abal-abal milikku tapi ku yakin KyuMin tidak akan keberatan sama sekali *sotoy* walaupun mengadaptasi dari drama korea, tapi sepenuhnya fanfic ini milikku, jadi tolong saling menghargai aja ya^^

Warning : masih tetap YAOI, masih tetap gaje, masih tetap abal-abal, masih tetap badan saya tidak bisa kurus #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN!

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

.

FULL HOUSE [KYUMIN VER]

.

PART 7

.

.

****** FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION ******

Cinta baru saja menyapa Sungmin di umurnya yang sudah tidak lagi remaja. Kedewasaan umur seharusnya menjadi tolak ukur seseorang untuk merasakan dan menikmati sebuah percintaan yang secara alami pasti menyapa setiap manusia. Tapi kali ini, biarlah Sungmin merasakan semuanya dengan cara yang sederhana.

Mencintai dan dicintai.

Sungmin rasa itu sangat cukup untuk memulai suatu hubungan yang baru saja secara tidak sengaja mereka ikrarkan. Ya, hubungan nyata berdasarkan hati tanpa adanya perjanjian hitam diatas putih.

Hati yang berdetak kencang, wajah yang selalu tersenyum manis dan mata yang selalu memandang satu sama lain membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti iri dan mengambil kesimpulan, 'Ah~ itulah cinta pertama'

Tidak memperdulikan suara nyanyian merdu yang mengagungkan nama Tuhan dimalam natal, tidak memperdulikan suara indah lonceng-lonceng kecil yang menghiasi setiap sudut gereja dan masih tidak memperdulikan sekitar, Sungmin masih saja asik memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat tampan ketika pemuda itu ikut bernyanyi bersama ratusan jemaat gereja lainnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan terlalu tampan, hanya dengan menggunakan mantel hitam tebal dengan syal yang melilit leher jenjangnya dan kacamata baca yang biasanya ia gunakan dirumah. Sungmin bersumpah, hanya kekasihnya-lah pria yang paling tampan yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya.

Kekasih?

Ya, Sungmin anggap Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya untuk saat ini. Tidak perduli apa yang nantinya akan terjadi, Sungmin hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa percintaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan," bisik Kyuhyun kearah Sungmin yang saat itu masih saja betah memandangi wajahnya. Disaat Jemaat lain masih saja disibukkan dengan nyanyian agungnya untuk juru selamat, Sungmin malah sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padamnya, "Berdoalah," Kyuhyun sengaja menyenggolkan lengannya ketubuh Sungmin agar namja manis itu tersadar dari lamunan indahnya.

"Apa benar sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sungmin dengan volume suara yang sangat dikecilkan.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli? Berdoalah,"

"Kau kekasihku kan?"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Ssstttt," seorang ahjussi yang duduk persis didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menginterupsi kegiatan berbisik pasangan kekasih itu.

"Mian," ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf, "Kaitkan jari kedua tanganmu lalu berdoalah," bisik Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan mencoba menahan senyum diwajah manisnya.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sungmin dan tetap fokus pada nyanyiannya.

Sungmin masih mengaitkan kedua jari tangannya tetapi fokusnya kini kembali kepada Kyuhyun, "Mengapa kau begitu tampan, kau sangat tampan,"

Kyuhyun melipat bibirnya untuk menahan senyumnya, "Kau tersenyum!"

Kini Kyuhyun menutup matanya agar fokusnya tidak terbagi, "Eyyy~ kau berusaha mengacuhkan aku kan,"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjangnya, "Berdoalah sebentar, lalu setelah ini kau akan kuajak menikmati salju pulau Jeju, oke?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan senyuman lembut yang pasti akan membuat Sungmin jatuh lebih dalam untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne,"

.

.

.

Acara pun selesai, jemaat dengan tertib meninggalkan gereja untuk selanjutnya menikmati hiburan natal yang sengaja dipersiapkan oleh pihak hotel.

"Ayolah Sungmin, semua orang sudah meninggalkan gereja ini,"

Namja manis itu masih tetap diposisi berdoanya dengan mata terpejam seolah ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Tuhan.

"Amin," ucap Sungmin mengakhiri doa panjangnya, "Aku tidak pernah bisa berdoa dengan keadaan yang berisik seperti tadi Kyuhyun, aku selesai. Kajja!"

"Kau memang sangat aneh,"

"Walau aneh, aku tetap kekasihmu kan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Mwo?"

Tanpa ada yang meminta atau diminta, kedua lengan itu dengan sendirinya menemukan satu sama lain dan saling berpegangan erat, "Kau lapar ya?"

"Tidak perlu menuduh orang lain ketika dirimu sendiri yang merasa kelaparan,"

"Aku hanya bertanya," Sungmin mempoutkan bibir lucu.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan badanku, dingin sekali,"

"Aku bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu,"

"Eyyy~ kau mulai menggodaku lagi Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo lanjutkan!"

Malam ini mungkin menjadi malam yang sangat bersejarah untuk Kyuhyun. Malam dimana Kyuhyun bisa tertawa lepas dengan seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya yang sah.

Malam dimana Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat, karena selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh kecuali Choi Siwon dan Park Jungsoo.

Dan Lee Sungmin membawakan kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi masalah?" tanya Sungmin yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan penyamaran Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali Sungmin memastikan syal tebal itu menutupi sebagian wajah Kyuhyun dan membenarkan letak kacamata yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya.

"Sudah sangat sering aku melakukan hal ini Sungmin,"

"Benarkah?"

"Mmm,"

"Baiklah," Sungmin kembali ketempat duduknya dan memutuskan menunggu makanannya datang dengan tenang. Sungmin memilih menu daging panggang yang banyak terlihat dipinggiran jalan utama pulau Jeju. Daging panggang dan sebotol soju memang menjadi pilihan utama warga Korea ketika musim dingin datang.

"Woahhhh~" teriak Sungmin girang ketika seorang ahjumma menghidangkan satu porsi daging sapi kualitas terbaik yang nantinya akan dipanggang diatas pemanggang yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Tidak lupa pelengkap seperti sayuran dan bawang putih juga dihidangkan disamping menu utama, "Apakah daging ini kualitas terbaik?"

"Tentu saja," jawab ahjumma dengan ramah.

"Aku pasti memakannya dengan penuh rasa haru,"

"Panggang dagingnya sebentar saja, biarkan kaldu dari daging itu keluar dengan sendirinya lalu celupkan kedalam saus asin ini, lalu aku jamin kau akan sangat menyukainya," ucap ahjumma memberi saran.

"Benarkah?"

"Mmm,"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum samar melihat tingkah laku Sungmin. Semua ini sangat mengasikkan. Kegiatan percintaan seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kegiatan percintaan kelas atas yang selalu ia lihat didalam hidupnya.

"Orang kaya seharusnya memesan dua porsi daging kualitas terbaik, benarkan ahjumma?"

"Ne," ahjumma itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar sindiran Sungmin yang sepertinya ditunjukkan untuk teman kencannya, "Kalian berkencan?"

"Menurutmu?" ucap Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Kalian sangat serasi, sayang sekali jika kalian hanya bersahabat,"

"Gomawo," Sungmin kembali tersipu malu. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau yeoja yang sangat manis,"

"Mwo? Ahjumma, aku seorang-"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah memberi isyarat agar Sungmin tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, "Seorang yang memang sangat manis," Sungmin melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu meminum sojunya dengan sangat cepat. Hampir saja ia membuat ahjumma baik ini terkena serangan jantung karena telah berterus terang mengenai jenis kelaminnya.

Ya, siapapun pasti akan terkejut jika menemukan pasangan kekasih berjenis kelamin sama tepat dihadapan wajahnya, walaupun fenomena ini sudah tidak asing lagi di negeri ginseng itu.

Setelah membantu Sungmin memanggang dan memotong dagingnya, ahjumma itu pamit setelah terlebih dahulu mengucapkan 'selamat menikmati' kepada pasangan kekasih itu.

"Hampir saja aku membuat ahjumma terkena serangan jantung,"

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa mengatakan hubungan ini kepada siapapun,"

"Sepertinya itu lebih baik,"

"Banyak hal yang menjadi pertimbanganku saat ini. Lensa kamera bisa sewaktu-waktu menemukan kita dimanapun, kumohon mulai dari sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti,"

"Bagus. Media sedang menyelidiki siapa kekasihku yang sebenarnya, media manapun pasti sanggup membayar mahal kepada siapapun yang mengetahui siapa kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku,"

"Baiklah aku mengerti,"

Makan malam ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya kepada orang lain, malam ini sangat berbeda. Tidak segan, namja tampan itu menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Sungmin yang setia mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun dan sesekali menanggapi cerita itu.

"Sulit dipercaya, bahkan kau menjuarai olimpiade matematika. Kalo aku, aku sangat membenci pelajaran itu waktu bersekolah dulu,"

"Aku akan merasa bahagia jika sudah berhasil memecahkan soal yang sangat sulit, itu kuanggap sebagai tantangan dan aku harus menyelesaikannya," Kyuhyun menuangkan kembali soju kedalam gelas kecil yang kosong lalu meminumnya habis.

"Aku berfikir, seseorang yang mencintai matematika adalah seseorang yang sangat bodoh karena tanpa ia sadari orang itu telah menambah kesulitan dalam hidupnya, aku bahkan tidak hafal perkalian lima,"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Pendapatmu itu terlalu naïf Sungmin,"

Kedua namja itu tengah asik menikmati makan malam mereka dengan diselingi canda tawa yang membuat semuanya kian sempurna. Asik mengobrol, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari disudut sana ada dua orang namja yang sedang fokus memperhatikan obrolan mereka.

"Kau yakin itu Sungmin hyung?"

"Aku yakin Donghae~ah, itu Sungmin hyung! Aku sangat mengenali wajahnya,"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di pulau Jeju,"

"Sungmin hyung, jeongmal bogoshipo,"

******* FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION *******

Tidak ingin melewatkan pagi hari yang indah di hari natal, pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah sibuk merapihkan dirinya dan memilih baju terbaik yang akan ia gunakan untuk ke gereja pagi ini. Semalam, Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke gereja dan Sungmin tidak ingin terlihat jelek di mata kekasih barunya itu.

"Baju apa yang harus kupakai? Aku bahkan tidak membawa jaket pink kesayanganku, aigoo," tangan mungil itu sibuk mencari beberapa helai pakaian yang sekarang sudah sangat berantakan dan tergeletak begitu saja dikasur.

"Apakah mantel cokelat ini? Ani-ani, aku harus tampak lebih segar dihadapan Kyuhyun,"

"Hijau? Bukankah terlalu berlebihan?" Sungmin kembali melemparkan kaus berlengan panjang berwarna hijau itu ke kasur, "Eommaaaa, apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Seolah mendapat ide yang sangat cemerlang, dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin mengambil handphonennya, "Kyuhyun~ah,"

"_Ne,"_

"Pagi ini kau ingin menggunakan baju warna apa?"

"_Entahlah, wae?"_

"Jawab saja jangan banyak bertanya,"

"_Sepertinya aku akan memakai jaket hitam semalam,"_

"Mwo? Bahkan kau tidak ingin terlihat tampan olehku!"

"_Aku kan sudah tampan. Memakai baju apa saja tidak akan mengurangi tingkat ketampananku,"_

"Kau!"

"_Wae? Kau sedang pusing memilih pakaian yang akan kau gunakan? Kau ingin terlihat baik didepanku? Aku akan sangat bahagia melihat kau memakai baju warna biru. Biru adalah warna kesukaanku,"_

"Aku tidak perduli!"

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, "Kau bahkan tidak ingin terlihat tampan didepanku! Aku hanya melakukan hal yang tidak berguna sejak tadi!"

.

.

.

"Intinya kau tetap mendengarkan pendapatku,"

"Kau terlalu besar kepala Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Kau memakai kemeja biru dan kau terlihat sangat manis,"

Pujian Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar berdampak cepat pada wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah sempurna. Jika Kyuhyun terus seperti ini, Sungmin yakin dirinya akan terlalu dalam jatuh untuk seseorang yang bermarga Cho itu, "Apa merayu adalah keahlianmu Tuan Cho?"

"Anni. Aku tidak suka memuji orang. Karena kutahu akulah orang yang paling sempuran diatas bumi ini, lalu untuk apa aku memuji orang lain. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mendengar pujianku,"

"Hohoho, wowowowow! Ckckckck~ coba lihat dirimu Cho! Bisakah kau disebut sebagai manusia? Tidak ada manusia seangkuh dirimu," Sungmin berdecak ngeri melihat sifat asli Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan dengan cekatan menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah bangunan bergaya klasik yang menjadi gereja terbesar dan terindah di pulau Jeju. Pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama umat Kristiani lainnya akan melakukan ritual wajib yang selalu dilakukan oleh seluruh umat Kristiani setiap hari natal.

Walau tema natal kali ini tetap pada unsur merah dan hijau, tapi sepertinya Sungmin lebih memilih mendengar pendapat Kyuhyun, memakai kemeja biru dengan celana jeans pink menutupi kaki indahnya dan sepertinya pujian Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin benar adanya. Sungmin terlihat sangat manis mengenakan stelan kemeja biru dan celana pink itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih terlihat sederhana dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam yang membuat penampilannya terkesan casual namun elegan.

Setelah menempatkan mobilnya ditempat yang aman, dengan cepat Sungmin membuka sabuk pengamannya. Namun sebelum dirinya keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun menahan lengannya, "Kau sangat manis Lee Sungmin, mulai saat ini kau harus terbiasa mendengar semua pujianku untukmu, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin yang terkejut hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa menyadari wajahnya yang sekali lagi memerah dengan sangat cepat, "Turunlah, kita berdoa agar Tuhan tidak memberikan cobaan yang terlalu berat untuk hubungan kita," dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sejenak lalu turun dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gereja tanpa mau repot menunggu Sungmin sadar dari lamunan indahnya.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih dua jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdoa bersama dengan jemaat lainnya dan menyelesaikan ritual khas natal yang diselenggarakan pihak gereja. Setelah semuanya selesai, para jemaat dengan tertib meninggalkan gereja untuk memulai ritual natal lainnya seperti berkumpul dengan sanak keluarga atau berkumpul bersama para sahabat dan menikmati moment natal tahun ini dengan bersuka cita dan juga menikmati hidangan-hidangan khusus yang hanya tersaji setiap tanggal 25 Desember.

Berbeda dengan jemaat lain, Kyuhyun memutuskan natal tahun ini akan ia rayakan berdua saja dengan kekasih barunya, Sungmin. Para staff dan tim manajemennya memang sudah mempersiapkan acara khusus untuk memeriahkan natal disebuah café ternama di pulau Jeju, tapi sepertinya bermain dengan Sungmin akan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang bernyanyi bersama dengan para staff.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tidur dikamar hotel yang hangat sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan kita bermain diluar. Udaranya sangat dingin," Kyuhyun menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat yang ia butuhkan. Cuaca dipulau Jeju saat ini memang sangat ekstrim, suhunya sekarang bahkan telah mencapai minus dua derajat celcius yang membuat sebagai orang memilih merayakan natal didalam rumah dengan penghangat ruangan dibandingkan merayakan natal ditengah-tengah udara dingin seperti ini.

Sungmin yang selalu berpikiran jelek tentang Kyuhyun pun menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan menyipitkan matanya, "Wae? Aku benar kan? Bermain dikamar hotel akan lebih menyenangkan daripada kita mati kedinginan seperti ini! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau mesum!"

"Mwo?"

"Mesum,"

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau berpikiran aku akan melakukan hal itu lagi, aku saja tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi,"

"Benarkah?"

"Setidaknya sampai kau berpikiran seperti itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang aku mulai memikirkannya,"

"Yaaa!"

"Sungmin hyung,"

Tanpa harus mendengar namanya disebut dua kali, Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang selama ini ia cari, "Hyukjae~ah!"

"Sungmin hyung,"

"Hyukjae~ah bogoshipooo~" Sungmin segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa terasa air mata kedua namja yang tengah berpelukan itu kini mengalir deras. Seburuk apapun sahabatnya, tapi hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae kerabat terdekat Sungmin selama ini. Merekalah yang selalu menemani Sungmin saat Sungmin senang ataupun terluka.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan kondisi ini hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang mencoba mengusir perasaan tidak senangnya kala melihat kekasih barunya berada dipelukan namja lain, "Lee Sungmin, tidak usah berpelukan seperti itu bisa kan?" tegur Kyuhyun ketika merasa pelukan Sungmin dan namja asing itu tidak pernah putus.

"Yaaaaa! Dasar kau pengkhianat! Kemana saja kau!" lalu dengan cepat Sungmin mencekik leher Eunhyuk, "Sahabat macam apa kau Lee Hyukjae! Kau membohongiku! Kau menipuku! Dasar kau brengsek!"

"Hyu-hyung dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Kau penipu! Kau sudah mencuri rumahku! Kau akan mati ditanganku Lee Hyukjae!"

"Sungmin hyung! Sungmin hyung tolong lepaskan Hyukkie sekarang juga, Sungmin hyung sadarlah,"

Lee Donghae yang tadinya tidak ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya terpaksa harus membantu kekasihnya yang saat ini sudah sangat pasrah dianiaya oleh Sungmin, "Kau Lee Donghae! Kemari kau sekarang juga! Yaaaa! Kau mau kemana!"

"Sungmin hyung maafkan kami!"

"Minta maaflah kepadaku dengan cara yang baik! Tidak dengan berlari seperti ini!"

"Jika aku berhenti, aku akan mati ditanganmu!"

Cuaca Jeju yang sangat dingin dan salju tebal yang menutupi seluruh jalanan tidak menghalangi kedua namja itu untuk saling berkejaran dihalaman parkir gereja. Lee Donghae berlari untuk menghindari Sungmin dan Sungmin pun berlari untuk menangkap namja pecinta ikan itu dan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya selama ini.

"Yaaa! Kemari kau ikan busuk! Jangan lari!"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membunuhku!"

"Tidak akan! Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan semuanya pada tubuhmu! Aku hanya membutuhkan tubuhmu Lee Donghae!"

"Andwae!"

"Yaaa Lee Donghae brengsek! Berhenti sekarang juga! Minta maaflah dengan cara yang baik!"

"Berjanjilah tidak akan menyakitiku dan Hyukkie!"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji!"

"Baiklah, aku akan terus berlari!"

"Teruslah berlari sampai kau lelah lalu aku akan menangkapmu dan mencekik lehermu!"

Sungmin yang tidak pandai dalam hal olahraga, setelah beberapa menit kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan menyerah, "Ah~ sudah- sudahlah aku sudah tidak kuat ah ah ah~" ucap Sungmin dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Ayolah hyung, kau hanya perlu memaafkan kami," Donghae memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menolong Eunhyuk.

"Kalian- apa kalian sahabatku! Apa itu yang kalian sebut persahabatan! Eoh? Kalian menjual satu-satunya harta berharga pemberian orang tuaku! Kalian tahu kan betapa berharganya rumah itu untukku! Kalian boleh mengambil semua tabunganku, kalian boleh menjual semua isi rumah, tapi kalian tidak boleh mengambil rumah itu dariku! Kalian dengar itu! Hiksss~ apa benar kalian sahabatku! Kalian brengsek! Hikssss~" Sungmin berteriak meluapkan semua emosi yang selama ini terus ia pendam. Berteriak sampai akhirnya Sungmin menangis bahagia. Ya, Sungmin bahagia. Bertemu kembali dengan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae adalah salah satu harapannya di natal tahun ini dan Tuhan dengan cepat mengabulkannya.

"Hikksss~ aku merindukan kalian! Kalian dengar itu? Aku merindukan manusia brengsek seperti kalian!"

"Sungmin hyung,"

"Harusnya aku membawa kalian kekantor polisi! Tapi aku tidak melakukannya,"

"Hyunggg~"

"Kalian pengkhianat! Kalian penipu! Kalian brengsek! Hiksssss~" Sungmin berjongkok dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Dengan keberanian penuh, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mendekat dan mencoba memeluk Sungmin, "Maafkan kami hyung,"

"Maafkan kami,"

"Kami akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan rumah itu kembali, percayalah,"

"Hyung sudah jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis,"

"Hyungiiieeeee~"

"Diam kalian!"

"Hyunggggg~"

******* FULL HOUSE KYUMIN VERSION *******

"Kurasa disini jauh lebih baik untuk kalian menangis bersama daripada kalian harus menangis bersama diparkiran mobil sebuah gereja," sindir Kyuhyun kepada ketiga namja bermarga Lee yang masih dalam suasana haru karena pertemuan mereka barusan.

Tidak mau identitasnya terbongkar, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membawa ketiga namja itu kekamar hotelnya dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka dikamar hotel.

"Kk-kau memaafkan kami kan hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi masih saja dipeluk oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak akan sampai kau mengembalikan rumahku,"

"Tapi sejak tadi kau memelukku seperti ini,"

"Itu karena aku merindukanmu bodoh,"

"Merindukanku tapi tidak memaafkanku?"

"Ya begitulah,"

"Tidak boleh seperti itu hyung, maafkanlah kami," ucap Donghae yang hanya bisa pasrah melihat kekasihnya ada dalam dekapan Sungmin.

"Diam kau bodoh!"

"Orang bodoh bertemu orang bodoh,"

"Kau bilang apa Kyu?"

"Anni, lepaskan dia Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun memilih menikmati kopi hangatnya dan memperhatikan ketiga namja itu dengan seksama. Tanpa harus Sungmin ceritakan, Kyuhyun sudah mengerti dengan situasi ini dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tahu siapa dua namja yang telah membuat Sungminnya menangis.

"Kalian Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang telah menjual rumah Sungmin bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

"Mm-mwo? Kk-kau!"

"Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Dia temanku," sahut Sungmin yang tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae curiga.

"Kk-kau bagaimana bisa berteman dengan biasmu sendiri hyung?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, aku hebatkan?" jawab Sungmin tersipu malu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memijat keningnya merasa pusing dengan tingkah laku orang-orang yang saat ini berada disekitarnya, "Kau seharusnya membawa mereka ke kantor polisi,"

Mendengar gertakan Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali ciut nyalinya, "Anni, mereka adalah sahabatku! Lagipula mereka sudah berjanji untuk membeli rumah itu kembali," Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau masih menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat?"

"Tentu saja, selain mereka aku tidak mempunyai siapapun didunia ini,"

"Tapi kau punya aku!"

Kali ini tidak hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun sama terkejutnya.

Sungmin buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya, "Jaga ucapanmu atau kau ingin membongkar semuanya dihadapan mereka," bisik Sungmin.

"Jja-jadi kalian-"

"Wae? Apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Yaa Lee Hyukjae! Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Aku benarkan?"

"Bagaimana ini~" Sungmin kembali berbisik kepada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat tenang, "Kau harus memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Maafkan kami dan jangan bawa kami kekantor polisi atau kami akan memberitahu hubungan kalian ke publik!" sahut Donghae yang merasa sudah diatas angin.

"Yaaa Lee Donghae! Kau ingin mengancamku?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain hyung, mian,"

"Jja-jadi seseorang yang bersama Kyuhyun ditaman pada malam hari itu benar kau hyung?"

"Hyukjae~ah kenapa kau bisa tahu.. Kyu bagaimana ini?"

"Molla,"

"Kau harus memikirkan sesuatu!"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya disofa dan hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua kondisi ini, "Kalian keluarlah dari kamarku,"

"Mwo?"

"Keluar ku bilang.. Kalian membuatku sakit kepala,"

.

.

.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka dikamar Sungmin.

"Jadi berkat kami-lah akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Yup!"

"Chukkae hyungggg~" Eunhyuk sangat antusias mendengar cerita Sungmin. Hubungan mereka bertiga seperti tidak ada masalah. Dengan senang Sungmin menceritakan detail kejadian yang menimpanya sampai akhirnya dia bisa menaklukan hati Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Walau kesalahan yang kami buat sangatlah besar tapi ternyata ada rencana Tuhan dibalik semua itu," ucap Donghae berusaha bijak.

"Ckckck~ jangan berkata seolah kau dekat dengan Tuhan! Dikisah hidupku kalianlah yang menjadi peran antagonisnya. Jika saja aku bukan manusia baik, aku sudah membawa kalian kekantor polisi dan memenjarakan kalian berdua seumur hidup!"

"Hyungggg~"

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan semua itu," Sungmin kembali memeluk Eunhyuk ketika melihat sahabatnya itu kembali terdiam seolah menyesali semua perbuatannya, "Lalu kalian sudah menikah?"

"Ya, kami sudah menikah,"

"Kami menggunakan uang hasil menjual rumahmu untuk pergi ke Italy dan menikah disana. Sekarang kami sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami 'istri'. Aku suami dan Hyukkie 'istriku'"

"Yaa kau!"

Donghae lalu merapatkan kedua bibirnya.

"Ahhh~ jadi kau 'dibawah'?" bisik Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Yya-ya Hyung tidak begitu,"

"Eyyy~ aku sudah dewasa Hyukjae~ah tentu aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Donghae,"

"Apa kau juga sama seperti Hyukkie, hyung?"

"Mwo?" kini giliran Sungmin yang mati langkah mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Kau juga kelak akan berada 'dibawah' kan? Atau mungkin kau dan Kyuhyun sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"Yya-ya Lee Donghae jaga mulutmu itu! Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Kyuhyun, aku bahkan tidak pernah berciuman sampai pagi dengan Kyuhyun,"

"Ahhh~ baru sampai tahap berciuman. Apa sebelum kami datang kalian sudah merencanakan untuk seharian bermain dikamar hotel?" goda Eunhyuk. Sepertinya hubungan cinta antara fans dan idol ini sangat menarik perhatian sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aa-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aa-aku dan Kyuhyun bukan tipe pasangan mesum seperti kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan dipulau Jeju? Kalian akan berbulan madu dengan uangku?" Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja kami ada pekerjaan dipulau Jeju, walau kami sudah mencuri rumahmu tapi kami bekerja dengan sangat giat untuk menghasilkan uang banyak. Ngomong-ngomong sayang sekali rencana kau dan Kyuhyun harus gagal gara-gara kami, seharusnya cuaca dingin seperti ini bisa menjadi alasan untukmu memulainya terlebih dahulu,"

"Yaa Lee Hyukjae! Memulai apa! Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman! Kalian tidak waras! Kenapa ruangan ini sangat panas, aku mau minum, kalian tunggulah sebentar,"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos sahabatnya. Dari dulu Sungmin memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya didepan banyak orang. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa dengan mudah membaca kemana arah pikiran Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan, bahkan sampai larut malam seperti ini dia tidak memberikanku kabar," omel Kyuhyun saat melihat layar handphonenya tidak menapilkan notif apapun. Seharian ini Kyuhyun memang menunggu kabar dari Sungmin tapi namja dengan wajah manis berlebihan itu tidak sekali pun memberinya kabar.

"Apa bertemu teman lama sangat menyenangkan sampai dia melupakanku? Apa aku tidak lebih berharga dari seorang teman yang bahkan telah menipunya? Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin,"

Handphone itu bergetar.

Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menerima panggilan yang ternyata memang dari Sungmin.

"_Kau sudah tidur?"_

"Tentu,"

"_Tapi kau mengangkat panggilanku dengan cepat,"_

"Itu karena- karena-"

"_Kau sudah makan?"_

"Sudah,"

"_Benarkah? Sayang sekali, tadinya aku ingin mengajak kau makan diluar,"_

"Mwo?"

"_Aku merindukanmu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, selamat malam,"_

"Hey Sungmin!"

"_Ne,"_

"Aku akan keluar lima menit lagi,"

"_Untuk apa?"_

"Makan! Untuk apa lagi!"

"_Kau bilang sudah makan,"_

"Kau hanya perlu keluar sekarang dan menungguku didepan pintu kamarmu,"

"_Kau bilang, kau akan keluar lima menit lagi. Aku pun akan keluar lima menit lagi,"_

"Terserah,"

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya dan dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin bertemu Sungmin dan melihat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memang sedang jatuh cinta dan hatinya pun berkata demikian.

Apapun yang nantinya akan terjadi, untuk saat ini biarkanlah Kyuhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada Lee Sungmin.

Ya, cinta itu memilih Lee Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

TBC

Apapun yang saya ucapkan, saya tahu jika itu semua tidak akan mengurangi kekesalan teman-teman kepada saya yang sudah menelantarkan fanfic-fanfic ini dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Saya pun tidak akan beralasan lagi, saya hanya ingin minta maaf kepada teman-teman sekalian atas keterlambatan update dari semua fanfic-fanfic saya.

Saya hanya butuh waktu, ditinggal sosok seorang ayah untuk selamanya adalah hal yang sangat berat bagi siapapun dan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk kembali bangkit.

Saya hanya ingin berpesan, jika kalian masih punya waktu untuk mengatakan "Aku sayang ayah," katakanlah hal itu sekarang juga kepada ayah kalian. Dari hasil keringatnya lah kita bisa hidup seperti sekarang, dari hasil kerja kerasnya lah kita bisa menikmati segalanya. Lakukan lah sebelum kalian menyesal ^^

"Aku sayang ayah," semoga ayah saya dengar ya, heheheee~

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya, mudah-mudahan hati ini udah bisa diajak kompromi ya :)

Dan jika teman-teman ingin secara langsung memberikan saran dan kritiknya kepada saya, teman-teman bisa mention twitterku tansera137 Insya Allah saran dan kritik kalian pasti akan ku tanggapi asal dengan bahasa yang sopan ya..

-ChoSera-

_140528_


End file.
